Split Second: Season 2
by SppeedTMX
Summary: When a notorious production crew from the 80's returns to take over Split Second's next season. The motorsport and all its contestants are tossed into a dangerous and explosive new game. Rated for safety, Please Review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Split Second, within a mere twelve episodes it had become the most watched motorsport in the world. Billions of people around the global tuned in on prime time to watch edge of your seat action and the biggest explosions money could buy. And it was fun for drivers alike thanks to the S.A.F.E system. Three years ago Russian scientists accidently invented it when trying to engineer a new foam for chemical fires, thus S.A.F.E ( Shock Activated Foam Encasing) was born. With S.A.F.E. being upwards of 600% more effective than airbags, competitions such as motorsports started to take things to the extreme.

Split Second was clearly no exception, but even with the inherent dangers of driving through explosions nobody seemed discontent with a new job as a Split Second contestant. Until they showed up. Some drivers say we overestimated the show's actual ratings, others argue it was a secretive shuffling of power at BRTV. Whatever the case maybe, S2 Productions literally blew in and in a matter of days took over what we drivers affectionately call Second City.

The Split Second set went from explosive playground to deadly crash course faster than you could activate a Power Play. S2 technicians did more than just amp up the explosions they add two entirely new areas. The mountainous area past the Canyon and Airplane Graveyard were transformed in the saw blade happy Lumber Yard. Close to that, the snow capped mountain were renovated as well. That area doesn't officially have a name yet but I overheard some Ryback drivers already calling it "Dead Man's Peak".

And speaking of drivers, the competition this season isn't just fierce, its border line lethal. It would seem that S2 is really laid back when it comes to contestant entries; it didn't matter where you were from, or you did. If you could drive you were in. Just thinking about the starting line ups sends chills down my spine. Drivers, wheelmen and street racers from the meanest parts of the world, in the most notorious racing cities are here. Tokyo, Palmont, Los Angles, Paradise City, Rio, and Ridge City just to name a few. From the cheapest shots to the lowest blows, these guys will do whatever it takes to win.

Luckily I have good friends that are great drivers...er well some are. It's a good thing KR can compensate for Carter's idiocy. He won't say it but our little team would be no were with KR, he's the best driver I ever seen, Split Second's Elite racers have nothing on him. In fact if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have the Severus right now...he probably deserves this car more than I do. But that isn't to say I haven't come a long way either, it takes more than luck to make it to the season championship.

And I'm more than happy to say I did it under my real name, and not the stage name that comes with being an over publicized Elite driver. That's right, I'm Konani Tenma and I'm a veteran of Split Second. It can rain barrels, dump trucks, or airplanes; either way this girl is back and I won't take anything less than championship win.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Split Second or any other property pertaining to Black Rock, EA, Namco, etc.<em>


	2. Episode 1: Back In Action

**Episode 1: Back In Action**

**Event 2: Onslaught**

**Location: Downtown Central**

For a second or two I could have sworn I felt the two left tires rise up from the missile's shock wave. But only for a second, because just like the name of this game that's all it takes for the shit to hit the fan. Even through the torrential down pour and the sound of SG missiles exploding I can hear my car complain as I fought to get it back under control.

"You okay in there?" Bonnie's voice filled my helmet.

"Kinda, that last impact was a bit too close."

"Yeah, the idea of having an...uh oh, heads up!"

Of course. Right out of the underpass and into the missile barrage, I bet the Split Second chopper pilots love their job. I snap the left paddle back and listen as my engine revs high, 2 rockets passed. I cut deep into the corner, the front of my Severus way too close to the wall. I tapped the brake and begin trying to point myself in the right direction for the fast approaching left turn.

"Whoa shi-" the car rumbled as a Firestorm tried to make a move on the outside. It was brutally was cut off by SGM's direct impact. The shock wave pitched my vehicle around. Damn rain, come on car, don't end me now...you know you really don't realize how solid a wall looks until sliding towards one at a 100-something miles per hour. Brakes, not working. Legs? Now they won't move...wait. Fuck.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why is this stuff so hard to break out of." This S.A.F.E. foam is really annoying sometimes, sure it saved my life, but it smells like crap in here. God this pocket knife is not helping. I wind up for another stab when I hear a drill turn on near me.<p>

"Just hold tight for a few more minutes, KR is getting you out." Connie yelled over the power drill. K? he was in that race with me too, I wonder...heh who am I kidding he probably won. I sat with my arms crossed for what felt like an hour before something finally broke through. Which is a jigsaw, not a drill. I zipped down the front of my suit just a little a fanned myself. Man I need a shower. I shuffled around and forced off my helmet. As soon a I saw the blade retract to make another incision, I rammed the cut foam with my helmet. A little bit of contorting, and yes, I am free.

"Welcome back." Bonnie smiled at me, then again, I don't I've ever seen her with a frown. Ever. I turned to acknowledge KR but he had already gone back to...

"Ah, my car!" I jogged over to it, my once powerful Cobretti Severus reduced to scrap. Stupid missiles. I placed my hand on the vehicle, the left side looked fine, it was the right side that was completely crumpled in.

"Man I feel stupid, what happened while I was out?" KR stopped wielding for a second and pointed toward the scrap heap near in the garage's back corner. There sitting on top was a gold medal. A helicopter with two cars underneath was engraved in it. Why does he continue to do that? Every medal, every trophy he gets he just throws away. I turn to go pick it up but stop at the familiar sound of a Hanzo Katana. Please don't have a white paint job. I turn around.

"Damn it." I mutter under my breath. Carter took his time as his cruised Hanzo's flagship car in the garage. He custom butterfly doors open, he stepped out and took off his solid white helmet.

"Tough break Konani, but even escaping a horrendous, life threatening crash you still look drop dead gorgeous in a racing suit."

I immediately zipped up my suit, hiding away my exposed cleavage. "Oh shove it Carter, whatda want?"

"Well first this." He walking to one of the big screens located in our garage and turned it on. The first thing to meet my eyes was a bright orange Severus careening into a wall and exploding, followed by a white ball of foam that bounced over the totaled car and above the guard rail.

"Why are you showing me my wreck?"

Carter shrugged, "I don't know, it just seemed funny to me."

"Jackass"

"Eh. I _was_ wondering if you wanted a wingman for your next event. You do know you don't have enough credits either way to enter the Elite Race."

Crap, Carter was right about that. The credits count reset for the new season, the only way I was getting into the Elite Race was to have a total of 100 credits for the episode or to have at least 50 I could manually spent to enter. I only had 20 from event 1's Eliminator, plus...wait.

"Why are you offering to be a wingman, no offense Carter but you not the..." gently now," strongest driver out there."

"That's what you think. I'll have you know my driving skills have increased greatly since you saw me last season."

"Carter, you were first to be eliminated during Event 1, I was there."

"Oh...well how about dinner lat-"

"Shut up."

He held up his hands defensively, "Alright your loss, but I'll be back, probably with roses next time. Ciao." With a smug smile and a tiny wave Carter finally left in his "hard earned" Hanzo Katana. I sometimes feel a little sorry for that car. But pretty soon I'm over it because right now I've got a hot date with a hot shower. Before Bonnie can feed me excuse to stay I haul ass out of the garage and into our living quarters. There's one upside to living under S2's rule, we get to stay in the greatest dorms imaginable. And this shower, beautiful. Craftsman ship aside, what I need now is...ah yes hot water. God that feels gooooood. Almost makes me forget that tomorrow is gonna be another long day. I finish my shower and wrap up, I frowned. You could still hear the downpour going on outside. I moved as fast I could to my room, trying not to track water. With a swift lock of my door I slide toward my oversized bed, wait, crap. I must have been more tired than I imaged because as soon as my face hit the pillow, I was gone.

* * *

><p>"KONANI!"<p>

Arggggh who the fuck...too tired...

"KONANI!"

Half asleep I shuffle my hand across the night stand in search of my phone. About 30 seconds later I come to the conclusion that it must still be in my suit. In my suit, that means I have to move. Damnit. Thankfully the carpeted floor was forgiving as I rolled out of bed. Phone, phone, phone...there we go- 1:34. Fuck my life, who would be up this early? Unfortunately the person at my door answered the question for me. Even in the near complete darkness I knew it was KR peaking his head in.

"Konani get up and put some clothes on, I need your help." And just like that he was gone. Great now I need to find something to wear...er wait its pitch black in here. How did he know I wasn't wearing anything...ugh forget it. I quickly find and don the closest clothes around me before trudging out to the garage. I squint as the fluorescent lights nearly blind me.

"What is it man? It's two in the morning." I yawned. But I couldn't help but smiled when I laid eyes on my newly repaired Severus. Wow this guy is some kind of miracle worker. From his position of leaning over the engine, he points forward to the already open driver slide door. Ah, he needs me to start the car. With another yawn I slip into the driver seat and put my key I had luckily grabbed into the ignition. I started the engine which cranked beautifully for a second, then stopped.

"Er, K what was-" he tapped the vehicle signaling me to start the car again. I did, this time the car spooled up and stayed up.

"Give it some gas." he yelled over the engine. I pulled back both shift pattles to put the car in neutral then pulsed the accelerator. That's when I caught the hint of something out of place, the sound of a new turbo charger.

"Hey, it probably still gonna be raining tomorrow, er today. I'm gonna change to some new wets now. Is that cool?" I gave him a groggy nod as I stepped out of the Cobretti. I found a nearby chair and dropped into it as I watched him change the tires. Even though I'd consider him to be quite possibly be my closest friend, I know next to nothing about him. Other than the fact that he's South African, kinda. It's diluted to say the least, you can still easily see his tattoos. I wouldn't mind see the rest of those tat's but he refuses to take off his shirt. Whatever, I'm sure he's got no more than Brawn. hm, looks like he's done.

"Alright Konani, I'm out. try not to wreck this one so fast."

I sneered at him before I got up and followed him into the living quarters.

* * *

><p>Ugh, at least the carpet is still forgiving the second time. Where's my phone, uh, there we go. 8:42, of course. I scrambled to my closet, and threw on a clean racing suit as fast as I could. I had one foot out the door before I went back for my helmet. I sprinted down the main hall and burst into the garage. The sound of drivers and technicians alike poured in from outside despite the rain.<p>

"Cutting it a little close I see." Bonnie called out before tossing me a can of Amp. I crack it open. Yeah, that's good stuff.

"KR was about to leave without you."

I shrugged at her in between chugs. I jogged to my car while downing the rest of my drink, egar to do some driving. KR gave me a nod before jumping into the cockpit of his Cyclone, mirrored as I slid into my own driver seat.

"Alright babe, let's do some work." When I started the engine I was instantly rewarded with the sound of my baby roaring to life. Just over the sound of my V10 I could hear the KR's Ryback squeal.

"Radio, test 1, 2, 1, 2. Looking good guys, see you on the track." Bonnie's voice echoed through my helmet.

"Ladies first." KR offered.

"Why thank you sir." I replied in a mocking southern accent. I put my car in reverse and backed out of the garage. The rain pinged against my vehicle as I made my way out.

"Ugh, could they have picked a worse day to have a race."

"Probably" KR replied while backing his vehicle out behind mine.

Second City, the Split Seconds driver's home away from home, though I'm not one hundred percent sure where, I think were somewhere near the Great Rockies. Where ever we are, when it does rain it pisses down like no tomorrow. It makes me wonder how this is gonna work on the ice cover roads of Dead Man's Peak. I panned around looking for our entry gate when I had to stop to keep for T-boning a line of Firestorms.

"Christ that was close." I gave the three cars a closer look before following them into the gate and onto the track.

"Bonnie, what's the lineup today?" KR asked when we were forced to stop again and wait in line for track authorization and T-tubes.

"Hm, good question." Bonnie replied, followed by the sounds of rustling paper.

"Ah, here we go Event 4, race on Expressway...hey it's a full house, all 24 slots are filled. Uh let's see, Big G Emmy is here starting in 13th, Golds's starting in 10th, oh you'll kick a kick out of this. Guess who got pole position?"

"Carter." KR deadpanned.

No doubt his parents bribed that position out of S2 like they did for that Katana Carter drives. What bothers me is the fact that he's okay with all the corruption S2 has brought here. But then again reputation seems to affect starting position as well, because fuck if I know how I'm starting in 4th. I roll up to grid and kill the engine. I flip up my helmets' visor and look as best I can through my rain smeared windows. Way over to the left past the big screens and spotlights I could see the lights of the "Pit" where Bonnie and the rest of the crew chiefs are probably running last minutes checks or flipping through a playbook.

"I think I found who you're looking for KR, the Ryback Angels starting in 7th, 8th, and 9."

"Ugh." I respond, making sure to drag out my sigh of discontent. That's one thing I loved about BRTV running the show, it was all about the racing and explosions. The edge of your seat photo finishes, and the skill of the drivers and crew members that made it all happen. I didn't really notice at first, but soon it became obvious what S2 was doing. S2 saw they could capitalize on not just the explosions and cars but the sex appeal of the drivers as well. And driving crews like the Ryback Angels just eat that shit up, they went from being little known racers to the sex bomb icons of Ryback in a matter of weeks. I sure am glad that I earned this Severus before the media started calling me the "Hawaiian Heartthrob". Being sexy is nice and I'm sure these double D's have gotten me more fans than I want, but still part of me wants to be known as a racer first.

"HEY, Konani! Spool it back up, were about to go live in 30." KR alerted me.

I flicked my visor down and turned the key, my Severus rocked as it fired up. The rain began to spiral and kick up as helicopter hovered in front of the starting line, the starting light array hung suspended below it. My fingers flexed over the steering wheel as I felt for the friction between my gloves and the wheel. That when the last voice I expected to hear fill my helmet.

"I know you'd much rather have Raven, but I still got your back Konani." Carter's voice came through sincere and honest, almost sad.

"Good to know, Carter." Bonnie responded for me, "look alive guys you got the lights."

**Event 4: Race**

**Location: Expressway**

I looked up, yellow, yellow, red...GREEN. The rain muffled the sound of 24 cars peeling of the line surrounded by Split Second's signature starting explosions. Even in these conditions my Severus's massive torque rockets me past 3rd and 2nd. I tailed Carter through the first set of easy right turns making sure my T-tube gave me the Power for drafting. Giving my rear views a quick peak, I watched as a Slipstream spin out after being cut off by one the obnoxiously pink Firestorms of the Angels.

"Alright, the safeties have just been released on all the Power Plays, good luck guys. And be careful" Bonnie spoke.

No sooner had she said that did Expressway's first power play ignite, the large building to our right exploded into a brilliant cloud of flame and debris. My Severus and Carter's Katana fishtailed from the shock wave, but that didn't stop a Bayonet R from plowing into me. My car skidded further causing me to miss the open shortcut to the left.

"No!" my car spun out and began to stall before I quickly shifted down. The tachometer waved for only a second before the clutch finally started giving power back to the wheels. My tires gave a beautiful squeal as the Severus swung back and curved around the now flaming tanker truck Power Play. I didn't even have to look at my rear views to know that the back half of the lineup was closing fast. Pedal to the floor, my Severus power slid the next corner as I began to line up for the hairpin near the dock side warehouse. Boomboom, boom boom boom! This series of explosions sounded almost musical as the warehouse exploded in a wave of flames. Not so much as a tremble shuck my car as I drifted like a pro around the corner and out of the last explosion's blast radius. I couldn't help but smirk at the sound of metal on metal as the car's behind me collided with one another.

But even that smile was short lived as from what I swore was out of nowhere, a Ryback...wait, what is that? It caught up and rode beside me as we came to the under pass, boy I wish it hadn't. It was monstrous, larger than a Ryback Thunder, and with equally as overpowered engine to boot. I glanced down at the LED array the lined the top of my dial console, two blue bars were filled. Let's see how much strength this truck's got, I tapped the blue button on my steering and watched as the tanker truck near the end of the under pass exploded causing my Severus to skid. Christ, I wonder if that truck even knew the explosion was there. It didn't. We both barreled out of the underpass and onto the back straight, into the next corner I could hear the faint but recognizable sound of the dump truck Power Play cutting through the underpass. But details like that began to blur out of focus as all my attention when to putting this truck driver down. Debris flew with us out of the back alley as we slid around the flaming remains of a spent bus Power Play.

"And stay down!" KR voice suddenly broke the radio silence, causing me to pull away from my self-induced trucker rivalry. I opened my mouth to ask, but stopped when the trucker and I roared past a flaming heap of pink Firestorm.

"Nice." I answered KR, in between being shoved by the massive Ryback. As we caught up, I could see the scraps and burns littered across KR's Cyclone and Carter's Katana from battling the Ryback Angels.

"Please tell me that's a Ryback Thunder behind you, Konani." KR suddenly asked as the six vehicles began to make the slight climb back to the start/finish line.

"Uh, no. why-"

"Route Switch!" Bonnie yelled, cutting me off.

The Expressway route changer Power Play, defiantly not one of my favorite, mostly because of the gruesome sound of derailed train exploding above you. Combined with the Doppler effected horn, ugh. It came as a low rumble first, building speed then, WABOOM. It rained trains left and right. I looked in my rear view to see the Ryback brushing off the shock waves like it was nothing but a little breeze. Fuckin' truck.

I held my breath again as I severed around a S.A.F.E followed by another flaming pink Firestorm. The dodge causing me to take the entrance to the tunnel a little too wide. I winced as my deployable spoiler scrapped the wall and broke off. To add insult to injury the truck sideswiped me after dodging one of the falling Power Plays. The Ryback barreled past, rear ending the last pink Firestorm out of its way before blazing a trail toward KR. God, I have really had enough of this bullshit truck. It had to die.

"K, that truck has got to go." I groaned

"Chill out, Konani. Not one of us are taking out that driver alone." KR replied. "Carter you wanna help? Here's your chance, fall back and let Konani take your draft. I'll slow it down, Konani you need to be ready with the underpass Power Play. Got it?"

I grunted in acknowledgement. I wanted this truck under my belt, but KR seems to know who the driver is despite that I or probably anybody has ever seen that model of Ryback before. Ryback..., I knew I forgot something. I glanced behind me long enough to see a pink Firestorm cruising steadily inside my slipstream. Man there's never an easy race in Second City.

"Tag, you're it." I quickly said as I scraped past Carter who had dropped back as per KR's plan. The last Ryback Angel following suit. In all honesty I was expecting Carter to voice a complaint, but I never came. For a glorious 30 seconds, there was nothing but the sound of engines roaring and tires sliding, this was how God indented racing to be. I'm not sure why or how but for that short period of time, the Angel, KR, Carter, the Trucker, and I. We just ran. Drift passing, draft slingshots, for that moment only we were racing. Long enough to miss the Power Play KR wanted me to trigger, long enough for me the squeeze into 2nd. But you know what people say about all good things, they always come to an end. Out from under the broken overpass, everyone could hear the engines of the helicopter that held the damaged dump truck rev up. Ah, yes back into the brink.

"Fuckin' shit" Carter spat, I skidded left, the Katana and Firestorm close behind me. KR on the other hand did what he does best, making it a crowd pleaser. To the right I watched his custom Cyclone sail down the track, the dump truck rolling closer behind him every second. I steered my Severus as far left as I could knowing that the Power Play was designed to come back across the road cutting off the left side of the street. My head rattled as the rolling mass of dump truck edged closer, I yanked my E-brake and drifted wide. The Firestorm of course was right on my bumper. Carter on the other hand wasn't so lucky, his audible cruse was cut off as the S.A.F.E system deployed in his car. Better luck next time Carter, any other day I might make a joke, but this race was running out of road fast. The remaining four of us shot out of the alley way and past the used bus Power Play. KR had 1st, which I am always okay with, it wasn't for the fact that the damn truck was still here, riding high in second.

I began to open my mouth to voice urgency when KR made his move. Moving right, he flew through the small cutout shortcut and slide into a hard right toward the gas station. The trucker followed him but avoided the station, instead activating the Power Play. The already destroyed gas station exploded again. Fire and shrapnel rained everywhere obscuring everyone's view of KR who had decided to park his Ryback in the middle of road just outside the station. I watched in disbelief as both vehicles exploded into a mushroom of flames, ejecting two S.A.F.E balls in the process. The tires on my Severus squealed as I dodged the wreck with no room to spare. I looked into my rear view, flaming pile of cars, and one pink Firestorm closing the gap. Ugh. Time to let this new turbo charger earn its keep. I dodged the last obvious Power Play, thankfully the rain dampened some of the shockwave. My hand flicked the right shift paddle gearing my car up to 5th, it was at this point I despised driving a car built with a similar top end as a Ryback Firestorm. The opposing car swung out of my slipstream and pulled alongside me, in another race I might of lost in a photo finish but not today. Are cars roared across the line, my Severus half a car length ahead of the last Ryback Angel.

"Booyah, that's how we do it!" I exclaimed as I slide my car to a stop.

"Nice driving Konani." Bonnie replied, "You'd better thank KR for his kamikaze play though."

"Yeah, I'll admit it was a ballsy move, what did the officials have to say?"

"Nothing, since KR's Ryback is standard transmission he just made it look like he stalled coming out of the station."

"Clever"

"Yeah, God forbid why he continues to bail you out at his expense."

I shrugged off the question but still released a sigh of relief, with 70 credits won in this episode I could now buy my way into the Elite Race. Though I'm sure some idiot S2 lackey will try and convince me to fill a slot in a Detonator bracket. I definitely won't be having any of that.

My Severus squeaked to a stop inside the garage. I killed the engine, and stepped up and out of the low profile machine. Giving a quick once over to my vehicles battle scars I shut the door, I took one step before getting startled by the truck carrying two S.A.F.E. balls. It backed in and dumped its load before speeding away. Man S2 technicians are assholes. I grabbed the jigsaw KR used to get me free a walked over to the nearest ball of foam. The jigsaw poised to start when I was scared out of my wits again as a fist burst out of the foam. Eh, well that explains which one KR was in. It took less than 10 seconds for Raven to tear himself out of the S.A.F.E., I wasn't even finished with my first cut on Carter's foam before KR was completely free. He stretched a bit before walking towards me and taking the jigsaw from my hands.

"Hey, I was doing fine." I complained. K shot me a look before freeing Carter in half the time it took me to complete one incision.

"Jesus, thanks man, I would have suffocated before Tenma got me out." Carter said. I stuck my tongue out at him before spinning on my heel and heading toward the dorms.

"Yeah, real mature Konani." Carter called after me. Whatever, KR and I were going to the Elite race tomorrow, nothing was going to sully my mood.

* * *

><p><strong>SplitSecond Championship Race Day**

I removed my helmet and stepped out of my car, I put a hand against my forehead to shield my eyes against the blazing afternoon sun. From the thunderous roar of the audience you would never know it billion fucking degrees outside. I looked around, only half of the non-Elite racers were here, they're probably still waiting on the tally for the 5th Event. The single driver runs like Air Strike and Deadline usually takes awhile since one track has to be rebuilt multiple times over the span of two days. Of course that didn't stop the S2 producers from having the opening ceremony, and for once I'm glad KR and I got here early. As it turns out, The Hammer and Torpedo retired for the new season. Driving the Elite 440 Special is apparently Brawn's brother Blitz, and in the GT12 is the Elite Driver's second female racer, The Ghost. God damn did she give me a bad vibe, it makes me wonder though if the vehicles have the same specialty parts as their previous drivers.

As a last second decision by BRTV, Elite drivers were given clearance to install unique parts to their vehicle in an attempt to make the championship races more interesting. It worked. Now Elite Drivers have custom performance parts added to the series' most powerful cars that the rest of the Split Second drivers can't even have access to. Nobody thought it would even be that bad until they saw the cars in action. Live Wire's GT12 can adjust its spoilers in real time during a race giving it unparalleled handling under any race conditions. And Rigg has enough NOS in the Goliath to make a Top Fuel dragster piss himself. To make matters worse we don't even know what the rest of the cars can do. During season one, Raptor, Vixen, and Brawn never bothered using their upgrades, because...well, they didn't need to.

And now we have two new drivers that god knows what they did to become Elite. Contestants know very little about the Elite drivers themselves. Rumours like Raptor was a Formula One driver before BRTV employed him, and that Vixen is a WRC Champion pop up all the time. Hopefully these new drivers aren't going to make Elite Races any shitter. I squinted my eyes as I look over towards the Start/Finish line of Terminal. The grayscale Elite vehicles sat there unscared and untouched from the lack of racing they'd done this week. Their drives' stood, posing for pictures as the rest of their fans hungrily fought for their autographs. Ugh, I'm sure who but somebody was turning in their grave. Beep! Beep! The buzzer sound of the five minute warning was issued. Behind me the last few cars rolled up to the start grid, the drivers' revving their engines in anticipation. I swept back my hair before putting my helmet back on and returning to my Severus. Over my own engine I could hear the loud speak power on.

"WELCOME RACE FANS TO THE SECOND SEASON OF SPLIIIIT SECOND!" The crowd roared, even over the sound of the trucks pulling the stands a safe distance away from the track. "WE'VE GOT A GREAT RACE COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE EXPLOSIVE AIRPORT TERMINAL TRACK! ARE YOU READY FOR SEASON TWO'S FIRST ELITE RACE!" the crowd roared even louder. "DRIVERS READY?" My Severus rocked as a I pulsed the accelerator, but it was drowned out as Rigg's Goliath started its massive engine. I rolled my eyes as rest of the Elite started to rev their engines in unison. "10! 9! 8!" My gloved hands flexed over the wheel as I took a breath, "Alright babe, let's do some work."

**Event 6: Elite Race**

**Location: Airport Terminal**

"3! 2! 1!, GO! GO! GO!" 28 tires incinerated to asphalt as all 14 vehicle tore away from the line. No one looked back, no one said a word, and no one here was your friend. This is and will always be a Split Second Elite Race.


	3. Episode 2: Ready To Rumble

**Episode 2: Ready to Rumble**

The darkness of my room blinded me as I lay wide awake, staring at my phone. 11:55. five minutes until tomorrow, then our customary 4 day break ends and Second City roars back to life. I tap the browser button on my phone's touch screen and bring up the Split Second website for the billionth time tonight. Home, Schedule, Championship...I read down the list of the current standings. A list I've long since memorized while trying to remember what went wrong. Championship Race 1 Results:

1st-Raptor (+15)

2nd-Kamau (+14)

3rd-Vixen (+13)

4th-The Ghost (+12)

5th-Brawn (+11)

6th-Blitz (+10)

7th-Rena (+9)

8th-Rigg (+8)

DNF-Rossi (+0)

DNF-Live Wire (+0)

DNF-Tenma (+0)

DNF-Colin ...

... ...I give the stitches in my arm another rub before my eye's start to bob. Heh, yeah that's one thing you can never remember, when it is that you...fall...aslee...

* * *

><p>I know one thing; you always know when you wake the fuck up. Which is always too early. I stumbled around my sleeping quarters gathering the necessary gear before quickly dressing myself and exiting my room. As per the usual as soon as stepped into the garage I couldn't hear myself think. Technicians doing their daily rounds of yelling at each other and prepping the track. Fellow competitors ignoring the garage area speed limit as they roar by. On the upside there won't any rain for this episode, I hope. Bonnie tossed me the usual can of Amp, I catch it without even looking. Pop the tap, oh yeah, that's good stuff.<p>

"What'r we doin' today?" I lazily asked Bonnie, while panning the garage. I noticed that Raven's Cyclone Special was missing; Carter's Katana was in its place.

"You're gonna love this, you first scheduled event is Survival"

Fuck.

"Try not to frown too hard." Bonnie beamed at me.

"Where's K?" I quickly asked

"KR's with the first group of drivers doing a Detonator, your group is scheduled to go tomorrow afternoon."

"Where?"

"Lumberyard"

Hmm, one of the new tracks, can't wait to see how that will go. I crushed my Amp can and tossed in the direction of the nearest trash can. I approached my unfortunately factory new Severus with distaste clear as day across my face. With a sigh I climbed in and sank into the seat. I wiggled a little here and there in sad attempt at perhaps breaking in the brand new vehicle. I stopped and sighed again, I instinctively began to place my key into the ignition when I saw a shiny new one already placed there for me. Fuck my life. I chucked the old key at the nearby scrap pile. It bounced off KR's Elite Race trophy with a clank before disappearing into the pieces of metal.

"You sure you're okay to drive Konani?" Bonnie asked while leaning over the car, peering down at me.

"I'm fine; you know I've been through worse."

"Okay. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Sorry Bon' but that's not why I'm here." I replied, trying to give her a smile. I seemed to work because Bonnie just patted my shoulder and stepped back a few feet so I could start my car. The engine started wonderfully, I gave Bonnie a little wave goodbye before quickly backing out zooming away. I looked at my phone's clock, 8:13. I had just under an hour to test drive my new Severus before my first event, and I was content on doing just that.

Ugh, I hate Survival. It's like Satan's NASCAR, especially when everyone scheduled shows up. Have you ever seen 16 cars all trying to pass one truck? I'll tell you, it's a fucking nightmare. But god forbid if rating don't soar when there's an episode featuring a Survival event. I guess people like to see explosions every 2 seconds. Heh, kinda the basis of the show isn't it. I gave quick pan around my windows, all 16 race slots appeared to filled. Damnit. Whew okay well at least the track...who is this guy? Directly across from me sat a Cobretti Pursuit, in it was someone flashing me smile with confidence only Carter could top.

"Hey Bonnie you there?"

"Yeah, Carter is doomed for this Detonator anyway. What's up Konani?"

"You see that Pursuit beside me."

"Um yeah?"

"Patch me through."

"Okay, hold on." there was a sound of shuffling and keys being tapped. "You're up."

"What are you looking at?" I sternly asked into my radio.

"Beauty that only you could posses."

Oh great, another one of _these_ guys.

"How would you know, I'm wearing a helent?"

"Oh I wasn't looking at that, I was admiring just how well you fit that racing suit."

"You're a dead man." I killed the transmission.

"That sounded pleasant." Bonnie commented

"Whatever, he's not going to leaving this track in that car, that I am sure of."

"Alright, just don't over do it."

My grip tightened as I heard the Split Seconds Rig's start up. The wind kicked up as the helicopter holding the starting lights array descended into view. Red. I looked over to the Pursuit driver, it looked like he was doing his own pre-race pep talk. Yellow. I guess I should too, you ready babe? I revved my Srverus's engine. Alright let's do some work. GREEN.

**Event 1: Survival**

**Location: Warehouse Strip**

My car's ridiculous torque shoots me down the middle and into the lead. The first truck is an easy pass as I drift a wide right out of the warehouse. Unfortunately now things start to get shitty. The first 3 blue barrels drop, I steer to the far left making sure to avoid the red barrel. Another hard right and 8 assorted barrels later, I felt the bump of someone rear ending me. I look in to my rear view and find the Pursuit. I tap the right shift paddle boosting my car past another Rig before it dropped another red barrel. I shot out of the warehouse at a bad angle forcing me to brake hard. The Pursuit on the other hand hugged the left wall in a drift wider than I thought possible. He flew past me completely avoiding the next set of barrels before they dropped. I grunted as I swerved in between said barrels finishing with another hard right into the next warehouse.

"Uh oh, you're probably not going to like this." Bonnie suddenly said.

"What!" I responded while barely drifting my car around another wave of explosive containers.

"You being hailed by Kennith."

"Who?"

"The Pursuit driver."

"What the hell does he want." I said, dodging a little too wide around a Rig, my car threw sparks as it slid against the warehouse wall.

"He insists."

I'm sure he does." I replied sarcastically.

"Do you want me too-"

"Nope, I got this." Coming hard in the next warehouse, I rear ended the Cobertti Pursuit with as much speed as possible. Coupled with the explosion of barrels, we both spun. His ride kept sliding until it hit the left wall while I braked as hard as I could. My car stopped facing in the wrong direction, I checked my mirrors. His spoiler was gone along with most of the paint on the right side of his car. The Pursuit's engine cranked once, twice, red barrel...

"Wooow." I said slowly as his car when up in flames, shrapnel flew everywhere. Not wanting to wait for another Rig to pass by I spun the Severus around and sped away.

Easy win.

* * *

><p>I swear to god this S.A.F.E. foam ball is smaller than usual.<p>

"Somebody hurry up and get me outta here!" I yelled to whoever might be listening.

"Hold on give me a second." Bonnie's voice replied, I heard the jigsaw start up nearby.

Good at least somebody's arouunndddaaaaAAAHHHOLY FUCK!

"What the hell Bonnie? That was like right next to my head!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The jigsaw quickly retracted away from my skull. Making sure to keep my helmet on I waiting for Bonnie to slowly free me.

"Next time let KR do it." I advised while taking off my helmet.

"I'm really sorry Konani, but I figured you didn't want to wait to get out."

"It's cool, no harm done." I walked over to my factory new Severus. This is why I hate events like Survival and Airstrike, it's practically guaranteed that your car is going to get blown up. That explains why some drivers have two cars, one for racing and one for getting blown up. Which raises the question where in the world does KR hide his second car, 'cause I know he's got one.

"So are you going to go to your scheduled Detonator?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't know, maybe. It depends on what K says about Lumber-." I cut myself short when I heard the familiar squeal of KR's Cyclone. A few seconds behind him, Carter's Katana pulled up.

KR stepped out, and even though his helmet was on I could tell he was pissed. He ripped off his helmet and tossed back into his car. Without a word he went to one of the big screens in the garage. He quickly started flipping through the current episode's replay directory.

"Hey Carter what's eatin' him?"

"You know the executive privileges Elite drivers have right?" Carter said while taking off his helmet.

"Yeah, a few."

"Well Vixen decided to use said privilege to enter a Detonator." Carter replied.

"Wait, I thought Detonators were one of the few event Elites couldn't enter no matter what." Bonnie interjected.

"Technically that's true unless the driver who place is being taken consents to some sort of agreement." Carter explained.

As soon as Carter finished talking the T.V.s speakers filled the garage with the sounds of buzz saws spinning and tires screeching. Everyone turned to the big screen and watched as Vixen's S510 battled KR's Cyclone Special through the automatically activating Power Play's of Lumberyard's Detonator.

"You agreed to let Vixen run with you in Detonator Event?" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh." KR said as he pointed to the screen.

I frowned at him but looked anyway; coming out of a tight right hand turn it looked as if Vixen was going too wide to avoid a Power Play that flung massive logs across the road like the flaming taxis in Downtown Central. Just as it seemed the front of her car would be clipped by the logs, her tires began to glow. Though the Elite have specialty parts, they are not without rules. When the upgrades are being used they have to alert of others of their activation. BRTV decided this would be visual warning forcing the part, or an area near or related to the part to illuminate itself with a bright blue or red. Red suggesting an increased severity in use.

Vixen's clearly non-rubber tires light up with a bright blue, her S510 twisted further into the drift until it was completely backwards! The vehicle's new orientation allowed it to narrowly squeeze past the Power Play and continue on into a 360'.

"That's Vixen's mod'," KR finally spoke, "It seems she can change the grip on her tires."

"That's pretty wild." Carter commented as we all continued to watch Vixen exploit her now exposed upgrade. The precision of her drifts and cornering went from awesome to absurdly excellent.

"How..? What sort of tire would allow her to do that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Not sure, but I'm gonna find out." KR replied as he turned off the big screen.

"Why'd you let her run with you? I asked.

"She insisted, plus I wasn't about to back out on going against an Elite." Raven said as he fished his helmet out of his car.

"KR has a certain way with the ladies to say the least." Carter smirked.

My eyes narrowed subtly, I'm not sure why I didn't like the sound of that. It's probably Carter because said it.

"Hey Tenma, hows about you and me go catch a movie?" Carter asked, flashing his best "I'm trying to be smooth" smile.

"Tempting offer, but no." I replied sternly.

"Oh come on Konani. How do know if going with me will be that bad?" Carter shot back.

"Because Carter, it's you."

Carter just frowned, deciding that it was just best to give up for the day. I gotta give him credit though, the man's persistent. If only his driving wasn't as bad as his flirting.

"How's your arm? You know you're supposed to check in at the med station today." Bonnie suddenly spoke.

Damnit Bonnie, thanks for reminding me, now it hurts again.

"Yeah, I know I'll go do that now." I replied as I began to move toward my car.

"I'm done for the day, If anyone needs me I'll be downtown." KR said as he jumped into his car. With that he fired his engine and drifted a J-turn out of the garage, leaving the pit area in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, then, Konani do you need and escort to the infirmary?" Carter asked.

"No."

"Maybe just a little bit?"

"It's fine Carter, I'll ride with her." Bonnie interjected. She slipped into the passenger seat beside me and closed the door.

"You know you should at-"

"No Bonnie." I cut her off.

"Okay, okay." she held he hands up defensively, "But you know he's really trying."

"Oh trust me, I know." I honestly just don't feel like dealing with it right now. My Cobretti in gear I backed out of the garage, giving Bonnie all but 2 seconds to wave good-bye to Carter before I sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>SplitSecond Championship Race Day  
><strong>

My god that felt like the shortest episode ever, of all time. It's already championship race day for crying out loud.

"Are you sure you got enough sleep last night Konani?" Bonnie asked in usaul big sister-like worried voice.

"I'm cool Bon', you should probably be asking Carter that."

"Shut up, the Platinum Sponsor Gala is a very important event. It's not my fault it lasts forever." Carter retorted, beside you were there too."

"Yeah, that caught me by a bit of surprise." Bonnie added.

"Indeed, I'm just one step closer to get you around my arm." Carter charismatically added.

"Both of you stop, going out with someone and being escorted by someone are two completely different things." I said waving two fingers in the air for no one to see.

"Besides, I owe you a what now? A solid do believe it was." Carter chuckled.

"Oh just shut up...What are you even doing here Carter? When have you ever qualified for an Elite Race?"

"Ouch, Konani. Cut the kid some slack." KR's voice broke through the radio. I looked back to see his Cyclone pull up two spots behind me.

"Sticking up for Carter, that's rare for you Raven." I replied.

"Just be happy, at least he's making the races easy for us, it's just one less real driver to deal with." KR added.

Neither Bonnie nor I could hold back a snort.

"Yeah, real funny. I don't even know why I hang out with you guys." Carter mumbled," It's like-" Carter suddenly stopped.

I paid his self interruption no mind until I saw what made him stop. It was Vixen with her helmet off, and long Brazilian hair flowing in the wind. A body that a porn star would envy, and a face that could have her signing deals in Hollywood within seconds. She truly had the allure S2 Productions needed and skill the Elite wanted. But God do I despise her. It's not jealously, I swear. It's just she and her man friend Raptor have that 'vibe' about them. Those two are really a match made in hell...or not.

"Crap." KR said under his breath. I and the rest of the world watched as Vixen strolled around to the driver's side of his Cyclone. I strained to hear but stopped when I realized KR had cut his radio. After what felt like hours, she finally left in her little stupid model walk. Ugh it's if she wearing...SON OF A BITCH she is wearing heels. Or boots, high heel boots? Gaaaah that's not the point.

"Raven. What the hell was that?" I asked as soon as I heard his mic click back on.

"Come on man, there's no way you're gonna leave us in the dark about this." Carter added.

KR grunted. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why? This is sort unavoidable now. The Elite usually-"

"Let him be guys." Bonnie advised.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT EXPLOSIVE ELITE RACE?" I cringed as the announcer's obnoxious voice echoed across the track. But soon it was over powered by the voice in my helmet.

"Hey girl, your man speaks very highly of you."

"What the? Vixen?"

"He thinks you know how to make all the right moves at all the right times." Her sharp Porgese accent fight viciously with her use of slang, "Maybe enough to be Elite material. So I'm gonna take him up on his claim."

I could hear KR growl into his radio.

"You survive this race and maybe I'll back off that nice piece of ass you're hording."

I gritted my teeth as I began to flex my hands over the steering wheel. How am I hording him, and what the fuck does that have to do with my driving?

"Elites. Check in." Vixen commanded. With each new voice one of the Elite vehicles fired up.

"Hmph, Raptor."

"Brawn's here, ready to roll."

"Hell yea, Can you smell what the Blitz's cookin' bitches?"

"The Ghost is ready."

"Ay, Live Wire here. Opening up our comm's? This better be good Vixen."

"Rigg's ready, let's do this shit."

God that was like the introductory scene of a bad anime...yeah I should talk, right babe? Let's do some work.

"Bring it on, your little powwow doesn't scare me, I've beaten you guys before."

"Oooh, she's a feisty one." Live Wire commented through his thick British accent.

"I know, that why we're gonna make this race extra special." Vixen replied.

"What, you mean give these homo's a smack down? I thought the boss man at least wanted us give them a chance." Blitz scoffed.

Vixen began to speak again but the link was cut off.

"Fuck us." Carter said, audibly banging his head against his steering wheel.

"No big deal, just play smart until the pack spreads out." KR said, revving his Ryback's engine.

"Yeah thanks K, she might have called me out, but this is still kinda your fault." I flared.

"True." KR replied flatly.

"Well you're about to see if the Elite really have taken the gloves off. Green in 5 seconds." Bonnie announced.

I looked up at the light array, yellow...yellow...red...GREEN.

**Event 6: Elite Race **

**Location: Construction Site**

All 14 cars roared to life as we sped into the crowed underpass. Flying past the pillars I passed a FX350, a Goliath, a GT12, finally connecting my bumper with the back of The Ghost's car. It fishtailed from the impact, the vehicle's minimal strength absorbing none of the impact.

"Konani, left side!" KR called out. Drifting out of the underpass, I cut deep inside barely avoiding a ram from Rigg. His truck slid wide colliding with the outside rail; out of the corner of my eye I could see his exhaust pipes flashing bright blue. No doubt Rigg was using his nitrous oxide upgrade. I swung around the tanker truck Power Play just before in exploded forcing my lane change to be a bit shaky.

"Shit!" I yanked my e-brake and tapped my left paddle changing my awkward sway into a wide right hand drift. I watched Blitz slide past in a horrifying well timed attempt at clothes lining me. As I righted myself Carter slipped past, we slid past the crane Power Play that curiously no one activated. But of course the next Power Play was, my car complained as the massive explosion forced it away from the building. I never got a chance to catch my breath as the taxi Power Play closest to me ignited. I barely had any room as I drifted in between them and the train track support pillar. My tires screeched as I straightened the Severus out and shifted up, gaining speed as I blew past the next set of flaming taxis.

I prepared to line up for the sharp right hand hair pin when I was greeted by a GT12's bump. Heh, I was wondering when she'd be back. We traded paint as we slid through the turn, The GT12's superior acceleration showed as The Ghost pulled away when we exited the corner. I pulled into her slipstream letting my T-Tube give me as much Power for drafting as possible before we had to break in order to avoid the exploding bus. We wobbled into the downhill curve, as soon I had control of my Cobretti again I tapped the blue button on my steering wheel. The tanker Truck when up in blinding display of fire and metal. That's when I saw it. The rims on her GT12 glowed bright blue the instant the vehicle was about to the slam into wall from the shock wave.

"Oh come on! What kind of ability is that?" I complained as my Severus swayed from the tail end of the explosion.

"Konani the website just updated, her rims double as electromagnets." Bonnie explained

"If something like that was timed correctly it would give her stability through most Power Plays." KR reasoned, "Or it could be used to-"

"Wait...that's how I fucking wrecked last time!" I interrupted, "She used it to push me under the plane."

"OR she was just stabilizing herself and you got too close." KR replied.

"Whatever." I grunted. My car slid past another wave of exploding taxis drifting close past the bus Power Play I prayed no one would activate. I straighten out as my car began to catch air over the moguls. Raven's Cyclone pulled up beside me just as we passed the flaming wreckage of a fallen competitor.

"Carter where are you?" KR demanded.

"Holding 12th." Carter replied.

"Good stay there."

"Wait, what"

Through the radio I could KR shift gears," Alright Konani, how's your power?"

"2 and half bars." I replied tapping the left shift paddle.

"Good, let's do this one Elite at a time." KR said.

"It's time to show Split/Second's finest why we run this city." I replied.

Our cars roared over the start-finish line. We both drifted wide through the pillars coming up on The Ghost. Behind me I could hear the growl of Rigg NOS'ing his way through the under pass.

"Watch the dump truck guys!" Bonnie called just the engines on the helicopter that supported said truck revved up. KR Ryback roared as it pulled ahead of The Ghost, I watched as he slammed his car into the left side of the GT12 forcing into the path of the tumbling dump truck. My head shook as the huge mass of spinning metal started to come back across track, I cut a hard right just before the median.

The dump truck passed in front of me, while the helicopter exploded overhead. But my eyes were trained on the rims of the GT12, slam from KR did the trick as The Ghost used her upgrade to keep from intercepting the falling chopper. The GT12 slid left expecting to bump into KR's Ryback but instead was met with the front tip of my Severus. I jerked the car right causing The Ghost to spin further until the back end of her car made contact the outside wall of the sharp left hander. The right side of the GT12 crumpled as it flipped over the guard rail. I quickly pulled my car from the same fate as I slid into the corner. Up ahead the damaged part of the building fell from the next Power Play, destroying somebody's car underneath.

"Nice one KR, that was Blitz." Bonnie informed.

Hell yeah, two for one. Who's next? Live Wire answered my question as his GT12 screamed past. Inversely Raptor and Vixen dropped back, probably thinking it was their turn to get their hands dirty. The match made in hell, like always. KR and Raptor slammed one another coming out from under the rail road tracks when the pedestrian overpass exploded. It was the left side this time, but...

"RAVEN!" I cried too late. KR tried to squeeze his way out but Raptor locked him in place by matching the angle of his drift and ramming into his Cyclone. The stupid fucking S510's lighter frame was faster in braking, stopping Raptor right in front of the Power Play. As my Severus flew by, I watched in horror as KR's Ryback tumbled over the flaming debris, my heart skipped a beat when I saw his S.A.F.E didn't deploy. When I saw no signs of life I began to slow my car.

"Konani, I'm fine keep going!" KR coughed. Reluctantly I obeyed, but I started to gear up my car with more haste when I saw Rigg's Goliath beginning to close the gap. I left an angry trail of rubber as my Severus slid through the hairpin. Perhaps with a bit too much enthusiasm as my car began to scrap the left wall. I held my breath as I heard the engine of something massive closing in on me, but instead of Rigg smearing me across the track the massive truck from episode one flew by. I tried to swing into the trucks slipstream but Brawn pushed me out of the way.

God damn, where's he been this whole race? Without really thinking I reignited the tanker truck Power Play and cursed myself as my Cobretti slid. Apparently that explosion was just enough for Brawn to tap the Ryback off balance and for Vixen to score a finishing blow. I watched as the truck literally tripped over Vixen's S510. I passed Brawn with what I thought was little effort until I realized that he was really just dropping back. Coming out of the wide left hand corner, Vixen's tires flashed blue as she sailed in-between the right wall and still flaming bus.

'Bitch' it what I thought as we flew over the moguls, her car speeding down the track in full reverse. As if proving she was a better driver wasn't enough, I saw her flick hand at me in a beckoning motion, daring me to make the first move as we flew down the course facing each other. I obliged. Just before I was able to plow the front of my car into the front of hers, the S510's tires flashed bright red. Her car screeched as it spun around mine, drafting me through the soft right turn that led to the Start-Finish line.

Our cars drifted side by side through the underpass until I tapped my brake, hoping to catch her off guard. Vixen avoided me at the last second; she broke away and moved in between two pillars to the other lanes. We shot out of the underpass a few car lengths a part, much too far for my liking. I tapped my steering wheel's blue button blowing the track's first tanker truck Power Play, her tires flashed blue. The explosion pushed her farther but with no loss of speed. Christ, that's annoying. I shifted up as my car barreled in between the thin gap formed by the fallen dump truck and left rail. Vixen's car passed in front of me, her wheels kicking up as much smoke as possible.

I activated the crane Power Play, and watched as Vixen braked hard and drifted wide, effectively dodging the crane. Fuck that. I broadsided her S510 with as much force as could muster without seriously damaging my car. As I cringed from our car's grinding the wall I heard the building ahead finish its last transformative explosion. As we swung out of the turn I kept my eyes glued to Vixen's bumper as we charged blindly into to smoke screen like dust that sat around the freshly destroyed structure. Our vehicles roared onto the collapsed train track. It's now or never. My Severus growled I tried to spin out Vixen's car, but her tires light up again as she spun around me like some 4 wheeled ballerina. She finished by slamming the side of my car with her own, I grunted from the impact but returned the offensive.

Bad idea. My Cobretti almost kissed the wall as we caught air coming off the train tracks. Right after a rough landing my world started to lean to the left; before my brain even knew what my hand was doing I yanked the E-brake, spinning my Severus out of Vixen's P.I.T. maneuver. I frantically shifted down, the V10 behind me screamed 'How dare you!' before friction came back to my tires. As we sailed down into the curve I used my only and probably last full Power bar of the race. The S510 swayed as explosion washed over it, Vixen's entry into the tight turn was less than perfect. I closed the distance in moments, preparing to meet Vixen with a decisive move. Five seconds later I was facing backwards with a stalled engine.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed, slamming my car's console with my fist. The move played back in head like a bad movie. When we entered the 90 degree left hander, Vixen's tires flashed blue. I cut my drift even deeper wanting the beat her out of the corner. But instead going wide, her S510 quickly flashed red slowing it down dramatically. The back of my Severus caught the front of her car pivoting me around. With the momentum she had left coupled with a blue flash from her tires, she slid her car into mine. The back ends of our vehicles banged together, I thought that was it. Unfortunately I was right. The rear end of my car collided the spent bus Power Play stopping me cold. Somehow she had managed to aim my car into a bus, using her car, backwards.

My engine restarted just as Brawn and Live Wire flew past, I angrily put my car in gear and sped down the rest of the course.

"Konani, calm down, you drove an excellent race." Bonnie said trying to cheer me up.

I grunted in response. My frown grew even bigger when I found Vixen waiting off track inside the underpass. WHY is that the only way out? Her car was sitting inside the gate so I had no chose but to pull up beside her. That's when I found Brawn's 440 Special blocking the rest of the exit. She tapped the side of my car with her foot as I pulled up. I tried to be smart and clip her as I opened my door but she quickly stepped back.

"I guess your man was right, maybe you can handle yourself behind the wheel." Vixen said as I stepped out of my vehicle and removed my helmet.

She suddenly flashed a wicked smile, "But it's gonna take more than a couple of fancy moves and a nice set of tits to make it through this seaso-" Her voice was cut off by the roar of Raptor's S510. I could have sworn I heard Vixen snarl a bit as his car crawled to a stop in front of us. Raptor jumped out his vehicle and removed his helmet letting it rest under his arm. I froze for a bit, he was handsome and by the look of it my age. His face and skin were reminiscent of someone with Eastern European decent, the seriousness on his face looked to be of someone that had gone through things they'd rather not talk about.

"Vixen, leave her alone." Raptor demanded. He stopped in front of me and extended his hand, I grabbed it and received a rough but firm handshake.

"That was some nice driving, I can see why you placed in the top 5 last season." Raptor told me. Without another word he gave Vixen another quick glare before returning to his car. Vixen's car speed away first, burning rubber in an aggressive and clearly unsporting way. Raptor followed closely behind. As I turned to get back into my Severus, I saw Brawn give me a reassuring nod before sliding over the hood of car and jumping in. The 440 Special roared as it sped away.

"Hey Bonnie." I said once I was back in my vehicle, "Did only else from our garage survive?"

"Nope, just like old times" Bonnie replied

"Yeah, no kidding."


	4. Episode 3: Turbo Charged

**Episode 3: Turbo Charged**

"Man I love days like this!" I exclaimed as I took another swig from my can of Amp. I lay, knees arched, a top the hood of my Severus.

"Got that right, we get to hit Power Plant at night." Carter added, also sitting on the hood of his blinding white Katana to the left of me.

"Hell yea, there's nothin' like a good night race." I said raising my can toward him. Now that I think about it, that's probably the only thing Carter and I see eye to eye on.

"I just don't get why you two love night racing so much." Bonnie commented after she took another sip of her coffee, she was sitting on the work bench that was in front of our cars.

"Same reason why I don't understand how you can drink that stuff." I replied pointing to her mug.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it Konani." KR said from behind his Cyclone, no doubt tinkering with the engine again.

"I have, it tastes like crap, mixed in with shit, topped with crappier crap." I chuckled. I didn't even have to look over my right shoulder to know that KR shaking his head.

"Bonnie, toss me a 3 quarters." KR asked.

Bonnie twisted her head around searching the table for a required tool.

"Alright, here it comes." Bonnie said, I watched to wrench hit to top of KR's car, deflecting off the spoiler and landing somewhere outside of the garage. Carter and I howled in laughter. Bonnie perpetual smile sprouted into laughter as well.

"Wow, real nice guys, real nice." Raven said as he when to go retrieve the tool. That's when I heard it, that engine. I'd recognize it anywhere now. A Ryback Titan, vehicle of choice for the truck driver that's been plaguing me this season. What I didn't expect was for it to come barreling into our garage.

It all happened so fast...in fact I'm sure I'll never remember exactly was happened.

"OH FUCK!" Carter yelled, sliding off his car.

Bonnie screamed as the force of KR's Cyclone impacting the table threw her to the ground.

I wish I could say I faired better, but not is the case.

"Shit!" I screamed as I half dived, half fell to the ground. As the truck rear ended Raven's car it continued to slide into mine. The impact mushroomed the metal in our waste area, spraying the garage with frighteningly large scraps of steel and iron.

"Ahhhh!" I whimpered as a piece of metal cut my leg. I tried to grasp my wound but froze when I heard the most horrifying noise I've never actually heard heard, but just heard.

A gun shot.

I looked over to Bonnie who was trapped with me inside the box make of damaged vehicles. Her head was facing me, she was unconscious.

Another gun shot.

On my knees, I instinctively covered my head like an idiot, trying in vain to force back tears. Why was this happening? Why the fuck is this happening now?

"TORY!" I heard KR bark at someone.

"Heh heh, that you Raven?" said a heavily slurred female voice, followed by the sound of stumbling.

The sound of gun loading made me cower even more, but not without some bravery. Without looking up I grabbed Bonnie's limp form and spun us around trying, I guess, in some way to shield her from the assailant I was too afraid to identify.

"TORY!" KR barked again.

"WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN!" the female voice screamed, followed by another gun shot. The female voice and KR's voice grunted as I heard a large something hit the ground behind me. Then without warning Carter's Katana fired, there was a small screeching of tires followed by the crash of metal hitting metal.

"Tory, get a grip before you get us both killed." KR demanded.

At this point curiosity over took fear as I cautiously peaked around my shoulder.

I found KR straddling a woman I've never seen, holding a shotgun to her neck. The woman who was on her back had her arm out stretched, holding a pistol to KR's forehead. But unlike Raven's weapon, her gun was trembling. A little ways back I could see that Carter had used his Hanzo to push the Titan out of the way. He too was...pointing a gun at the woman...what the fuck, why does Carter have a gu-.

"Tory, please put your gun down." Raven almost begged.

Instead of a slurred response, the woman broke down. Her weapon clanked to the ground as her eyes erupted with tears.

"Why...I...I..I looveded hiiim!" the woman balled.

KR slid his shotgun away and stood up dusting himself off. Without turning he waved to Carter who nodded and put away his gun.

I came back to reality, "Bonnie, come on Bonnie wake up." I said as I patted her face. Her eye's fluttered before opening.

"Owwww, my head." she said clutching her forehead. A little wobbly she sat up. I gave her a rather desperate hug.

"Don't do that again, you scared me half to death." I said.

"I'll try, thanks for saving me." she smiled.

"Hey someone wanna fill us in." I said, directing my glare at KR.

"Yeah, hold on sec." KR replied

"Tory!" KR yelled, "Stop crying or God so help me I'll punch you in the same place I did when we last met!"

Tory crying subsided enough for her to give a somewhat of a confused look at KR, followed by swift kick to his crotch. KR winced in pain but came down slamming his knee into his attacker's own crotch. Without missing a beat they were both punching, kicking and biting as they rolled across the floor.

"Whoa, Whoa! Guys stop!" Bonnie yelled.

Their continued for good 15 seconds, and believe it or not KR was losing. He grunted in pain as his back slammed against the white Katana. Tory stepped in for a haymaker and missed horribly. Her momentum caused her to fall limp against Raven's body. He caught her before she could fall to the floor. Her head tipped to its side facing us, her mouth wide open, drooling. She was fast asleep.

"Fuck me." KR sighed as he slid to the ground, the sleeping woman still in his arms.

"Wow, that was the funniest fight I've ever seen." Carter said as he hopped over his car.

"Ah, what the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Oh, er...This is Tory." KR said nodding toward the woman who was now beginning to snore. I crept over to them but recoiled, her breath reeked of alcohol.

"I imagine she's horribly drunk." KR said.

I nodded.

"She only gets like this when she wins a race or has a really bad break up." KR informed.

"And you know this because?" I asked, trying to sound not to sound suspicious.

"We go way back, I met her when I first moved to America."

Something inside me flared. I looked down at Tory and it began to click. She was exceptionally beautiful, well minus the snoring and recently sustained injuries. She was tall, maybe even taller than KR. It was also painfully obvious she worked out. And oh fuck off, how did she keep her boobs that big? And that butt, she's like a white Kim Kardasian, with did I mention bigger boobs. How the fuck does that work?

"She may not look it, but I guarantee she's the best truck driver here." KR continued.

"Yeah if she doesn't have alcohol poisoning" Carter commented.

"Don't worry she's been worse." KR said cradling her as he stood.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" I quickly asked.

"Doesn't she have a garage she's supposed to report to?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, our's" said a voice with a heavy New York accent. We all turned.

Sitting outside our garage sat three bright pink Ryback Firestorms, on the middle car sat a woman, legs crossed and dressed in the best casual wear sponsorship money could buy.

"Sarah." I growled.

"Cool your jets Tenma, we came here to tell you guys that you can keep 'er" Sarah said.

"Wait, you guys just can't-" Bonnie started to argue.

"Whatever." Firestorm driver sharply interrupted, "As of now the Ryback Angels are officially done with Tory Wheeler, that bimbo is your problem now."

Sarah hopped of the hood of her car and slid inside, all three Rybacks fled behind a wall of smoke and screeching tires.

We all looked at each other, then at Tory. Who of course was still asleep.

* * *

><p>The awe of the clear night sky was only seconded by the wonderful sound of roaring engines. The moon was the biggest I'd ever seen in a while, too bad all the soon to come explosions are going to obscure it.<p>

My hands flexed over the steering wheel and for the first time I shuddered. Recalling the events that happened the morning before, I found myself asking the same questions.

How could I have been so afraid, I risk my life...sorta, everyday racing in Second City, yet I still curled up like a baby at the first sign of real danger. Instead I had to be saved by KR, again. Fuck my life.

"Anyone we should be watching out for Bonnie?" KR voice filled my helmet, shaking me from my thoughts.

There was the sound of rustling papers, followed by Bonnie's response.

"Actually no, I don't want to sound uppity but I think you guys are the biggest names here."

"Wows that's kinda cool." Carter commented.

"She's not talking about you Carter." KR deadpanned.

"Shut up, let me at least feel important just for a second KR. We all can't have women falling for us left and right." Carter retorted.

KR made an audible noise but didn't speak. I anxiously readjusted myself in my seat; once again Carter's comment bothered me.

In front of us the dust began to kick up, the helicopter holding the starting light array dropped into view.

"Alright guys, play nice. I don't want anyone in a bad mood when we welcome our new bunk mate." Bonnie warned.

"Yeah, yeah Bon' I won't hurt 'em too bad." I scoffed.

KR was still quiet, but there was no time to worry about that, right babe? Let's do some work.

**Event 1: Eliminator **

**Location: Power Plant**

All 20 vehicles roared to life as they tore of the line. And I could have been more thrilled as I rocketed from current position into first place as came to the first corner. I slid beautifully thought the first turn, look back just in time to see someone misjudge said turn taking out two other cars with him.

I made sure to exit the next corner with as much speed as possible, flying through what I consider to be the sucky-est Power Play in the entire city. I think I speak for all drivers when I say: I hate this warehouse. I weaved through the now stationary obstacles as I flew out of the warehouse.

I peaked at the timer being projected by the "special" Eliminator T-Tube. "Special" as in laced with 15 pounds of C4.

95 seconds.

I looked in my rear view and was greeted by a mirror full of Cyclone special. KR's car swayed as it shifted gears, growling as it rode my bumper past the turbines.

87 seconds.

"Come on KR!" I taunted as we slid under the beam Power Play. He answered with a hardy slam, I grunted as my car slid against the left wall. All but ready to hit him back, I stopped when KR got rear ended by something else. I tried to look back at it but it pulled along Raven's Cyclone as we went three wide into the next hair pin.

"Who the hell is driving that car?" I said aloud. As the three vehicle drifted through the left hand corner, a gray Ryback Mohawk pulled ahead, it's back end hugging the right rail. It's tailpipes spat flames as it's white rims gleamed in the moon light.

When the S2's ref's give the okay to allow mods to your vehicles it became an unspoken rule throughout Second City to announce said mods by changing your rim's style and color. That and the fact that we're driving unlicensed, non production cars leaves the number of body upgrades at zero. I never really followed this aspect of the rule, but for some reason the rim color is always to be white, go figure.

The Mohawk's turbochargers unleashed an angry whistle as the car sailed past the first cooling tower Power Play. My car closed the gap as we approached the medium right hander, that's when I noticed KR was gone.

BOOMMM!...WAANNNNNNNNN! The mixture of concrete crumbling and sirens wailing shook my car. I grunted as my Severus grinded against the left wall. As I put my car back into gear I caught a glance of KR's Cyclone shooting out of still collapsing tower. How the fuck does he do that?

63 seconds.

"Tag, your it!" Carter laughed as his car scraped past mine, causing to sway again.

"You're still here?" I mocked, matching his car's line through the next turn. I waited until both Carter and I made it through the short cut before speaking again.

"You know who this guy is, I didn't even know you could get a Mohawk to move that fast."

"Fuck." was his only reply.

"Konani, It's Mason Sharp! Mason Sharp is driving the Mohawk." Bonnie exclaimed.

31 seconds.

"No way, that can't be." As I shot out of the 90 degree left turn I pulled ahead of Carter, making a b-line for the Mohawk. I didn't even need to get close to realize Bonnie was right.

On the back of the car sat a custom license plate bolted down by over sized nuts. It read "HAMMER/TIME".

"Ah crap it is The Hammer." I complained, drunken gun wielding truckers, returning Elite, what else could happen today.

A nearby beeping caught my attention...the sound was sudden and ominous given what I was just thinking. I looked down.

Yep, that was the C4 arming itself.

As I drifted the track's first corner, the timer began to flash a bright blood red as it counted down. 4, 3, 2, 1.

BOOM! The sound of an internally detonated car exploding was horrifyingly closer than I expected or wanted

20 seconds.

"Alright! Let's get some!" Carter yelled, his Hanzo pulled up to my rear bumper as we pulled up to warehouse.

And of course someone activated the Power Play. My car growled as I shifted up, narrowing slipping underneath the moving spools. To my surprise Carter kept up as we were forced to swerve again when the second half of the warehouse exploded.

The shockwaves forced both of us to go wide allowing an FX350 to slip past. Like hell I was gonna let that happen. As soon as we entered to turbine section, I blew them. I grinned as the car when wide, broad siding the left wall and exploding into a wave of metallic shards.

Another car behind us detonated behind us.

"Bonnie. Update please." I demanded as I slid into the easy left curve, beginning to set up for the next hair pin.

"12 cars are left." she informed.

"Damn, almost half the field was gone before to first elimination" Carter commented. But I was far too focused on the custom Mohawk ahead to hear anything else. We flew past pipeline Power Plays before another driver behind us activated them. My car rocketed ahead unaffected while Carter's Katana swayed from the shockwave. Tires squealed as our car's drifted the ideal line through the sharp left turn. We swung past what was left of the cooling tower when it reminded to me that KR's Cyclone was, once again, nowhere to be found. We drifted wide again when found the second cooling tower destroyed as well. Coming out of the left hand corner I activated the pipe explosion Power Play. I frowned as I watched the shockwaves affect the Mohawk ever so slightly as Mason opened the shortcut.

I held my breath as I followed, narrowly avoiding the door as it closed behind me. I drafted him through to the next corner. As we careened out of the last sharp left turn the ground began to rumble. I looked up, the falling tower Play Power/arguable route switcher had detonated. That would explain just about how far Raven was ahead. Our cars slid into the now open tunnel, the flames licked my Severus as I passed close to the outer wall.

"Watch yourself, they're 6 cars left." Bonnie announced as I entered warehouse, in less than 60 seconds I'll be in last place. Losing to KR I can agree with, but not to a former Elite, not today...tonight, whatever.

My car's growl echoed as I entered the turbine section, I waited until we hit the soft curve to slingshot out of the Mohawk's draft. I yanked the e-brake pitching my Cobretti around; sparks flew as the back of my car scraped against the Ryback's front fender. My ride slid deep and swung wide as I drifted under the falling beam Power Play while it activated. The generous torque of my vehicle gives me a wonderful exit speed. I checked my review and watched as Mason was forced to go way wide in order to avoid wrecking himself.

"Heh well I tryed, 5th place ain't too bad." Carter said, followed by a loud explosion. I looked back again, the momentum and angle from hairpin plus the explosive force of the C4 sent Carter's flaming Hanzo over the side railing. I swerved through the chicane formed by the remains of the boiler Power Plays.

"Keep it up Konani, you only need to hold him off for 40 more seconds." Bonnie's voice said.

Easier said than done. As I flew past the first detonated cooling tower the Mohawk was already barking on my ass.

15 seconds.

"Oh Fuck!" I yelled as I was forced to go wide around the wrecking ball Power Play. I grunted as my Severus complained from the shock waves. The Ryback passed me as we slid around the second cooling tower. The Cobretti Slipstream behind Mason shattered into flames as it caught the tail end of the wrecking ball.

Oh hell no, I'm not about to lose this. Okay Sharp, here's a little somethin' somethin' I learned from the Elite.

MY timing on the Power Play was perfect. The explosion slid the Mohawk just far enough left for me to dig in. I power slid into the back end of his Ryback with enough force to dent both our cars. Then, almost simultaneously, I braked as hard as I could. My tires screeched and my spoiler went vertical.

Little known fact, for safety reasons ("safety", funny I know) you can't activate a Power Play while you car is backwards, or more accurately the T-Tube is backwards. This of course includes shortcuts.

The fortified garage door showed no mercy as the back side of the heavily tuned Mohawk careened into it. My car was showered with sparks and flame as the vehicle exploded.

9 seconds.

I didn't even bother to start my car for there was not chance me catching KR. But technically I'm still going to get second place, and I beat a former Elite. In my book, that's a pretty good race.

My field of vision went blinding white just as the timer projected by the T-Tube flashed 0.

* * *

><p>I instinctively recoiled at the sight of person who had freed me from the S.A.F.E., and much to my surprise she was looking sober again.<p>

"Goddamn was I that fuckin' drunk?" Tory half asked, half stated, her voice had a very slight but noticeable drawl. She offered he hand to help me up, I hesitantly took it. I stood up and dusted myself off before taking a look around.

I was the last to be released from my S.A.F.E. foam, KR was sitting on one of the tables in the garage. Bonnie was next to him. Carter was-oh shit.

"Welcome back girl." Vixen said. What was she doing here? And with Raptor no less.

Parked where my Severus and Carter's Katana would normally be, sat two Elite S510's decorated in with Vixen and Raptor's respective custom paint jobs. Vixen stood again the driver's side door facing me while Raptor sat on top of his hood, helmet snug under his arm.

"I came by to see how Mr. Kamau was doing with his injury." Raptor said as he got up, "But seeing as he's just won the first race of the episode, I need not worry."

Without saying anything else he stepped in his S510 and fired the engine. He quickly backed out a sped away.

"Damn that kid needs to lighten up." Vixen said shaking her head. "I thought comin' to _this_ garage, something interesting would happen. Guess not.

Vixen began to get into her car before stopping to say something else, "See you later, Raven." Her voice dipped into a seductive tone, I made no effort to hide my frown.

"Does this sort shit happen all the time around here?" Tory asked once Vixen's car had pulled away.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." KR said flatly.

"Don't even lie, fighten' me turned you on." Tory retorted.

Raven snarled, but Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, stop it. Since Tory now officially part of this garage you need to learn how to get along." she said.

"Oh yah" I muttered, I kinda forgot about that.

KR got up, he walked right up to blonde, his face inches from hers. Wow, she was taller than him.

"If you endanger anyone in the garage again, I'll kill you myself." KR growled with and intensity that made me shiver.

Tory never even flinched, "Don't make promises you can't keep honey." she smirked.

They stared each other down for about 5 seconds before KR stormed away. Tory let out a viscous laugh.

"Ah man, that guy hasn't changed a bit." she said, then without any warning, she extended a hand to me.

"But seriously no hard feelin's, I know I can be a pretty bad drunk. I'm just fuckin' gald they'r guys like Raven that know how to handle someone who's gotten outta line."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I replied shaking her hand. Maybe having Tory...around...is she checking me out?

She smiled a bit, "Yeah I guess you would know." she commented before giving Bonnie a pat on the head and leaving the garage.

"Er, what was that?" I asked.

"For once I'm not really sure." Bonnie replied

"Pssssst...hey, is she gone yet?" Carter's voice appeared from somewhere. Both Bonnie and I spun around to find Carter poking his head out of the entrance to our living quarters.

"Seriously Carter?"

"Yeah seriously Konani, she scares me." Carter shot back before handing Bonnie a sealed folder.

"Here's the background information you're legally obligated to have." Carter said.

I gave Bonnie a look.

"What? KR maybe okay with her but I don't like it when people burst into this garage guns blazing." Bonnie explained.

"Speaking of which, where did you get your gun." I asked Carter.

"What gun?" he tried to say nonchalantly, then he spun on his heel and ran. Typical.

* * *

><p>"AHHHGGGG! What's that big shiny thing in the sky? It burns." Carter wailed.<p>

"Yeah know is hot, don't keep reminding us." I said fanning myself. But I myself wanted to know what the hell was going on. It so fucking hot, I'm afraid to zip my racing suit all the way up for fear of blacking out. Even KR was, oohhh.

Next to me on his Cyclone, KR sat cross legged and shirtless. Has he always looked that good shirtless, granted I've never seen him shirtless. God look at that tan skin, those tight muscles dripping sweat, that sexy tattoo I can see all off now. It's a raven, how cliché, and yet...

"KONANI!" KR shouted

"Oh what? Sorry." I stammered out, brought back to reality.

"Damn I was calling you for like 5 minutes." KR frowned.

"Look over there, but try not to be so obvious." he said, tilting his head toward the back of the lineup.

What? I guess someone we should be looking out forBlue ELITE 440 Specialin this race. Wait, wait, back up.

"Is that was I think it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, look at the rims."

The car was a little ways back but I could see them shining in the sunlight, white rims.

"How's that possible." Why am I whispering?

"No idea." KR shrugged

"Hey, th'fuck'r you guys talk'n 'bout." Tory's voice nearly causes me to fall from my car's hood.

"Did you see that 440 Special." KR asked.

"Oh yeah, the blue one, umm who's driving that." She asked squinting in the car's direction.

"Hold on let me ask Bonnie." I said while digging the mic out of my helmet, KR did the same.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go find out." Tory said completely ignoring my suggestion.

"Tory wait, you can't just-" KR yelled, "And she's gone, damnit."

"Both of you are gonna love this, the 440's driver is Tommi Lyn." Bonnie said.

"And?" I pried.

"That's it, no age, background, nothing." Bonnie explained.

"She's probably pre-Elite." KR said.

"Huh?" Bonnie and I both asked.

"You were out when it happened last season Konani. But there was one driver that only appeared in only one race the entire season, and there was no info on them." KR replied.

"But then how you know?" Bonnie asked.

"She drove a modified Ryback Cyclone RS during the race." KR explained.

"The Cyclone Special, but the only other person recorded to have driven that car before you is the-"

"The Ghost." Bonnie said, finishing my sentence.

"Hey guys, guys!" Tory shouted jogging back to us.

"What did you find out?" KR said with a exaggerated sigh.

"She's just a fuckin' kid." Tory said.

"What?" I said.

"She can't be any more than what, 16, 17? She's real friendly though, no problem sayin' hi or anything." Tory continued.

"How's that 440 lookin'" KR asked.

Tory expression suddenly went from its usual happy go lucky to dead serious, like some had flipped some sort of switch.

"The wear on her slicks is off, and so the alignment on her front tires." Tory said.

"What do think?" KR asked

"All wheel drive train conversion. There's gauges to the fuckin' roof and the laptop inside was scanning T-tube data only."

"Output?"

"Not sure but whatever's under there is now twin turbo, they redesigned her hood to make room."

"Best guess?"

"Judgin' from the data streaming in idle some asshole got her on a leash. And if I had to guess, that 440 is easily putting out 750, 800 is pushin' it."

KR smiled a bit, "Good to know."

"But she is literally the last of your problems, Vulture Evans is here."

My hands froze as I started to reach for my helmet. Monroe "The Vulture" Evans, he wasn't on the god damn roster, what happened?

"How's that possible, are you sure?" I asked

"Konani, he drives the only Centaur in Second City, I'm pretty fuckin' sure." Tory shot back.

"Think of a game plan later guys, you have the lights in 60 seconds." Bonnie said.

I slipped into my Cobretti and put on my helmet as fast as I could. The wind began to swirl as the helicopter holding the starting lights lowered into view.

"Konani, you need to stay in front and stick close to the 440." KR advised.

"What about Evans?" I asked as I started my engine.

"Not sure, Vulture doesn't generally make a move until late in race anyway." Kr replied.

I shook my head as my hands flex over the steering wheel, whew this is gonna be a fun one babe. Not sure I wanna do this kinda work.

I reeved the Severus a few times.

Yeah babe of course I'm kidding.

**Event 3: Race**

** Location: Canyon**

The screeching of tires was deafening as 22 vehicles peeled off the line. Since I was starting in 6th place there was no way to avoid contact as we entered the tunnel. I tapped my brakes hard and hugged the inside wall as the rest of the field began to slide into the sharp right hand turn; slipping into first place As I exited the corner there was a sickening sound of metal against railing, I looked back just in time see Tory's Titan send an unsuspecting car into the canyon below.

"Fuck yea, I'm sure I made that guys day." Tory whooped.

As I few past the first rock slide Power Play I felt a rather pretentious bump by the 440 Special...Special? Ugh I cannot call it that. It slipped past me as our cars began to make the uphill climb to the dam. Damn that thing had some serious power. I pulled into its slip stream as the incline began to even off. I checked my rear views and found that Tory had managed to plow her way behind me. We pulled onto lower part of the dam when something happened. Not sure what but everything, I don't know, I...Bonnie had just yelled Route Switch into my ear and then...

The whole world shook as the sirens echoed off of everything around me, explosive cracks flew up the dam's wall as truck sized rocks began to fall...but I felt something. Something almost primal. It was like feeling some sort of high, I can't explain it. The canyon disappeared. The sun, the sky, all of it. It blurred away. My arms, my eyes, my legs. All moving by themselves. My Severus, it's torque pitched a beautiful angle behind the 440. The sound of Tory's Titan drafting me. Concrete, it fell in my vision and disappeared just as fast. Water sprayed my car.

Was this how Raven felt when he pushed his car?

My chest locked up, I don't even know if I was breathing. Something impacted my windshield, but I could feel it. For a few seconds I, I felt it. What did I feel? The millions of tons of water and rock falling behind me? The ground as it began to give way underneath my car? No, my tires, I could feel their grip on the road. The slipstream, I could feel it as it moved me closer to the 440. The engine, its roar as I red lined each shift. I felt alive. For a few seconds my Severus told me to do some work.

And just like that it was over.

Our vehicles spun as we made contact from the shock waves. As soon as I cleared the dam I slammed my brakes, but it wasn't enough. My car slammed into the Lyn's ride again, hard. We continued to slid until the outside rail of the next corner stopped us.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Tory's voice screamed into my ear piece.

"We coulda fuckin' died back there. That right there, that some fuckin' drivin' for yo ass." Tory continued, clearly unable to contain herself.

I rolled my eyes as tried to catch my breath, I began to restart my stalled car. After the third crank it fired.

"My God Konani are you okay?" Bonnie frantically asked.

"Yeah I'm good, who triggered the route switch?" I asked as I put my car in gear.

"Vulture Evans honey, nobody else but." Tory answered for her.

"She's right. It was Monroe. He switched Canyon's route on the first lap." Bonnie said in disbelief.

I jumped at the sound of another massive engine restarting itself.

"C'mon Tenma, we can't let the junior Elite get the jump on us." Tory said as her truck lurched forward. For once Troy had the right idea, we sped away just as Tommi put her car in gear.

"KR, what's happening I asked." I asked as I began to make the climb toward the Bridge Power Play.

"Kinda busy, Vulture's playin' rough." KR voice was static-y then cut off. Monroe is being more aggressive than usual, and I bet I know why. I peered into my reviews and caught a glimpse of the 440 Special Special...440 Ultimate? Yeah, that sounds nicer. I caught a glimpse of the 440 Ultimate.

"That may have been some nice driving, but you guys are pretty far back." Bonnie commented.

"No problem Bunny, we got this." Tory replied.

"It's Bonnie." she corrected

"Whatever. Come on Hawaii, one car at a time." Tory yelled as her truck scraped past my car as we entered the next hairpin turn. Tommi activate the crane Power Play at the worst possible time. My car screamed as I was forced to go wide. The 440 passed me on the inside as I fought to keep my ride from touching the wall. I was barely able to avoid the remains of another Power Play as I swung the Severus around the next corner. There wasn't any other lethal action until we crossed the line and made it through the first shortcut. My car swayed as the rock slide Power Play detonated.

Fuck, somebody must have missed the short cut. But that wasn't about to be my problem. I swung out of the Ultimate's draft and ROCKS.

E-brake, downshift. I pretty sure my Severus was spiting flames of its own after that. But really, who's idea was to leave goddamn rocks in the middle of the fucking road.

The inside of the dam illuminated as someone's car exploded against the falling Power Play. Which hopefully means we're closer to the pack, maybe.

Bone jarring air time.

My Severus skids from the impact of hitting the unforgiving asphalt below. I tap the blue button on my steering wheel and watch as the transformers explode. My Severus and the 440 Ultimate slid from the shockwaves, Tory's Titan plows right through and into another car. My Cobretti sways as I shift up and pull beside Tommi as we speed past the flaming remains of a Nero.

As we come up to the tanker truck Power Play, it seems that two cars can fit in a Titan's slipstream.

"Shit, its all you now girl." Tory cursed, before she finished speaking the Titan's rear tires were painted with smoke as the Tory pulled its E-brake and slid out.

As the Titan turned a hard 180 it revealed a massive concert pipe beginning to lower and close away the short cut that was behind it.

All I could do was hold my breath and mirror the 440. I swung my car around, nearly touching the Tommi's ride as we slid underneath pipe and into the sharp right turn. Like bullets out of a barrel we shot from tunnel still side my side as we came to the last part of the bridge Power Play that luckily no one activated. We traded paint through the chicanes as approached the next Power Play which was already in motion. Flames and metal mushroomed outward from the sliding crane as someone ahead timed their drift horribly wrong. I tapped my brake as slipped behind Tommi not wanting to take a slower line as we bit into the hairpin's apex.

Trying to be a bit underhanded I began to bring the distance between My Severus and Tommi's 440 dangerously close as we approached the one of the canyon edges at the next turn. My mistake. This girl was clearly not an amateur. She brake drifted into the right hander broad siding my Cobretti and stopping any attempt at me nudging her off the ridge. She even had the gall to widen her drift enough for me to slip off the canyon edge myself. I tapped my brake bringing my vehicle from the brink as we continued downhill. I popped the track's last Power Play when we got close, it shook Tommi off her line just enough for me to get beside her again.

We flew across the Start/Finish and through the shortcut as Tommi opened it.

"Jesus!" I gasp as Tommi braked hard, for some unknown reason the still flaming remains of a wrecked car were tumbling along on right side of the shortcut's tunnel. Tires squealed and brakes glowed as the 440 Ultimate stabilized in my slipstream. I could feel the heat as we slid past the totaled car and out of the tunnel.

"Oh-uh." Bonnie suddenly said.

"Oh God, what now." I asked while dodging rocks and passing a pack of drivers fighting for an unknown position.

"KR's stalled inside the dam, Evans forced a misjudge." Bonnie explained.

Getting closer. My Severus growled as I flicked the right shift paddle. I inched ahead of the 440 Ultimate as we entered the dam. Someone behind us tried to nail Tommi and I with the falling Power Play but it was badly timed.

Our rev limiters bitched as our tires left the road for good one and a half seconds of hang time. That when I saw KR's Cyclone special, moving slower that usual I might add.

"Konani, I'm done here. No way in hell either of us are catching Monroe." KR said as his Cyclone suddenly braked hard.

"Haul some ass, I'll keep Lyn back for you." As soon as we past Raven his Ryback's rear tires light up. He pulled into the 440's slipstream as we slid to the next shortcut. Out of the tunnel we sped single file through the narrow gap caused by the last part of the bridge Power Play. Through the chicane I heard a bam, I looked back caught a full view of KR putting all the pressure he had left on Tommi Lyn as we careened into the left hairpin. I swung around into the next right hander passing a Cascade as it went too wide.

Last turn babe. Down shift. E-brake. Elegant drift. Beautiful Finish.


	5. Episode 4: Spinning Up

**Episode 4: Spinning Up**

**Event 2: Air Revenge **

**Location: Downtown Central**

Jeez that was close, the last shockwave pushed up the back tires of my Severus as I sped into the underpass. I shifted up, trying to gain as much speed as possible before I pitched my car wide. I screamed out of the underpass with what may possibly be my fastest power slide ever as air to ground missiles began to bring hell again.

"C'mon, c'mon." I said aloud, half watching the road half watching the LED array on dashboard slowly illuminate as I tried to hold the drift as long as possible before my car spun out.

I cursed as I was forced to cut across the median in order to avoid running head first into a missile. I yanked my e-brake just in time to avoid splattering my car along the outside wall as I drifted into the tight left hand turn. Mid-drift I pressed the blue button on my steering wheel and watched as one missile turned a wide fast arch back toward the attack helicopter.

Wait for it.

The chopper's under belly mini gun spat fire as its pilot shot the missile out of the sky.

Finesse.

I power slid my Cobretti into the soft right turn. The Air Revenge Split/Second Helicopter can discharge its anti-missile vulcan for a total 5 seconds but must wait 10 seconds to use it again while providing obstruction free missile volleys at a maximum of every 7 seconds. Do the fucking math.

Before the next salvo got close I used my freshly refilled Power Bar and watched as 5 missile turned back toward the chopper. The pilot was able to get 3 before the remaining 2 collided with the aircraft. At the entrance to the 90 degree right turn, I stepped out of my car. I smirked as I relished the sight of two S.A.F.E.'s falling to the ground followed a flaming helicopter impacting a nearby building and erupting into even more fire and red hot metal.

I took off my helmet and look up at the camera helicopter that was now overhead. I flash my most devious smile before stepping back into my Severus. Once again, I think I speak for all drivers when I say I hate the Split/Second attack choppers.

* * *

><p>"Nice driving sexy." Carter said before I stepped completely out of my car.<p>

"Hi Carter." I said flatly.

"Hey kid, are ya like, immune to taking hints or what." Troy said to Carter with a bit of a slur, "You been hitting on hot stuff over there forever, give it a rest man."

I looked up and found Troy sitting atop her trunk, a can of beer in hand.

"Is she drunk already? It's like 11 in the morning." I asked Carter.

"What do...do you think I am some wasted whore, hm!" she said before taking another swig.

"Let her be, she general doesn't notice you unless you make eye contact." Carter whispered to me.

"Christ is she drunk again?" Bonnie asked as she walked into the garage.

"FUCK OFF!" Troy screamed before falling back onto the windshield, presumably asleep.

"That was a great run by the way." Bonnie beamed at me.

"Thanks, what's next today." I replied.

Bonnie opened the file that was in her hand.

"Actually I think that's all for you today." She said.

"Hm, what's K up to?"

"He's doing his Deadline run right now."

"Hey, you know what that means Konani?" Carter exclaimed.

"No, what." I said with an exaggerated sigh, this was going get lame, I could feel it.

"Free day!"

"Um, I thought I said you have a Survival event in the next hour" Bonnie informed.

"Okay, let me think about that." Carter said as he made a scale with his hands.

"Hanging out with Konani." He raised his right hand.

"Or getting my car blown up with me inside." He raised his left hand.

Even through a perpetual smile, Bonnie did not look amused.

"I'm pretty sure hanging out with Konani wins." Carter said as he lowered his right hand as far is it would go.

Ugh, it times like these I wished something like divine intervention would happen.

"Oh shit dude do you see what coming this way." a voice from outside said.

I turned to see two S2 technicians talking to each, normally I would have begun to ignore them but across the road at another garage heads were beginning to turn as well. The only things that turned heads in Seconds City were Elites and rare cars.

"Guys, somethin' big coming." I said, halting Bonnie's argument with Carter.

I stepped up to one of our garage's multiple entrances just in time to see...oh shit.

"Fuck, that's a Centuar isn't it." Carter said as he walked up beside me, Bonnie not too far behind.

The three of us watched as a blue Cobretti Centuar stopped in front of our garage. Starting from the hood a tribal like design lead the eye to the back of the car. Its overall shape was that of a bird.

For some reason all of us stepped back when the driver door opened. It opened vertically like the doors on a Koenigsegg. We held our breath as a leg stepped out followed the tallest man I've ever seen in my life. He just kept going, and going, he had be like 7 feet tall.

"Hey, who the fuck is that." We all jumped at Tory's voice.

"Hey uh, don't mind her, she's just a little out of it right now." I said

Sporting a letterman's jacket, baggy jeans, dreadlocks to his shoulders and a 50' hat cocked to the side. The African American man towered over all of us. But when he took of his sun glasses and nodded to me I saw something in his eyes. There was nothing frightening about The Vulture, on the contrary I felt like he needed a hug.

"Oh Shit! That's Vulture Evans." Tory shouted having finally identified our guest.

Monroe gave her a look that Tory didn't seem to agree with. She jumped off of her truck and stumbled up to him.

"What'r you lookin' at bitch, I'll fuckin' cut you." Tory spat in a drunken rage, waving her beer can at Monroe.

Obviously a man on the quite side, Monroe looked at Tory and then looked at me. I looked at him. I stared right into his eyes, then I formulated a plan that was probably be the worst I've ever come up with.

I stepped in between Monroe and Troy.

"Leave him alone Tory, go put your booze away and settle down." I commanded her.

"You ain't the fuckin' boss of me." Tory shot back.

God I sure hope I'm good a reading people.

I spread out my stance and crossed my arms.

"Monroe, raise me." I brazenly announced, praying frantically in mind for this to work.

Slowly but surely Monroe grabbed my hips and placed me on top of his shoulders.

Holyshitholyshitholyshit, I can't believe he's going along with this.

Both Monroe and I glared down at Tory until she dropped her beer can.

"What the hell just happened?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I'm missing something too." Bonnie added.

I looked over and found them both awestruck. I just laughed before tapping Monroe on the head.

"To the fridge." I said in an epic voice over kind of way, pointing toward to refrigerator located on the far side of the garage near the living quarters entrance.

As per my request, Monroe's titanic form lumbered over to the fridge.

"Amp please." I asked.

He opened the fridge, procured a tall can on Amp and tossed it up to me. I looked down to...and my boobs are in the way, nevermind.

"Quickly, return us to my companions." I said in between gulping down my favorite energy drink.

Carter and Bonnie we still both floored at what had just happened, some of the drivers outside started taking pictures.

"Garage door."

With one mighty hand, The Vulture Evans closed the garage door. The outside noise now gone the room fell deathly silent.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Bonnie asked uneasily.

"What do think big guy, I say it's been a good five minutes."

He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so then how is this happening?" Carter said pointing at the fact that I was still sitting on top of Monroe's shoulders.

"Excellent question, I have no fucking clue."

"Tenma is my hero, I'll do anything for her." Monroe's voice was deep and powerful.

My face scrunched into an expression of outright confusion, as did Carter's and Bonnie's.

Monroe dug something out his pants pocket and raised it up to me. My eyes widen when I saw it.

It was an old medal I had received for winning a preliminary race at a go-kart completion in California. I thought I had lost it.

"How...where did you get this?" I asked while grasping the medal.

"About a week after you lost it, I found a guy trying to pawn it off, so I took it." he replied.

"That doesn't explain the hero part." Carter interjected.

"When I found the medal, it reminded me of how she got it. She didn't need to steal or kill for it. She earned it, she deserved it. It's a feeling I've never known my entire life."

Wow, I never thought I'd be someone inspiration.

"So what did you used to do?" I asked, shit I probably should have thought about that one more.

But Monroe answered anyway, "My brother used to tell me that every since my feet could touch the petals I've been stealing cars."

"So having Konani's medal is what made you decide to go legit with your driving." Bonnie reasoned.

Monroe nodded.

"Nice sob story kid." Tory said. We all turned to find her leaning against the back of her truck, no doubt listening the entire time.

"Step off Troy, Monroe is cool." I responded.

"Shut up Tenma, I've heard about the real Monroe Evans, and unless that's a horrible rumor this guy hasn't told you about half tha shit he's done." Tory shot back, now sounding very sober.

Even though he didn't step back, I could feel Monroe recoil as if afraid Tory would say more.

"You, from what I gather you're not a perfect little angel yourself." I shot back

"Yeah but at least I don't use someone else as a shield to hide from my past." The blonde replied, her tone still the most serious I've ever heard.

"We know, you use alcohol instead." I retorted.

Troy opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of one of our garage doors opening. Within moments the room was filled the squeal of KR's Ryback. He pulled into his usual space, killed the engine, got out and quickly closed the garage door behind him.

"Hey you guys know that the Vulture's Centuuu..." KR stopped mid-step and mid-sentence as he took in the current scene.

"K, just so you know, this is totally what it looks likes." Carter said.

"Shut up, Carter." Tory said immediately.

KR walked up to Monroe and I, I guess trying to make sense of what we were doing.

"Um, okay. Guys look at this." KR said, probably deciding it was best not to think about it too hard.

He walked over to one of our garage big screens, but instead of going through the replay directory he went to an unfamiliar menu and typed in a censored password. The TV began to broadcast a palette of live streams from different tracks.

"Live streams of Second City, I wonder where you would get access to that." Bonnie said with a little sarcasm.

"Vixen if you must know." KR said.

My agitation must have been more than I expected because Monroe took my off his shoulders.

"I'm good." I told him. He didn't look convinced.

"Whoa, nice Pagani." Carter said, bringing my attention back to the big screen. And a rather old one at that, the Pagani Zonda.

"How is that possible?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I thought that licensed cars weren't allowed in Second City." Bonnie added.

"They aren't." KR said.

"Doesn't erase the fact that there's still a Pagani driving through Dry Docks." I said.

"It probably just an Elite out for a joy ride." Carter explained.

"In a Pagani Zonda C12, yeah that shit I find hard to believe." Tory replied.

"K. is there another reason you're showing us this." I asked.

"Yes, power is why were watching this. Who here knows how much Brawn's 440 puts out." KR asked.

Hm, come to think of it. I'm really not sure. I think it's like 6-somethin'.

"The 440 Special is rated for about 600 break horse power, right?" Bonnie said.

"True, but check Brawn's profile page on the website.

"It's 1100 horse power." Monroe said before anyone could take out their phone.

"Bullshit." Tory said immediately.

"Yeah, and I'm absolutely sure it has something to do with his specialty part." KR said.

"It has to, with 1100 break horse power his 440 would be significantly faster but during Elite races its clearly restricted." Bonnie reasoned.

"So, anyone want to fill me in on why Evan's is here?" KR asked.

"He's Konani's new manslave." Carter answered.

"No! Just an admirer." Bonnie quickly corrected.

"Butt buddies." Tory said with a snicker.

KR raised and eye blow before turning to Monroe and holding out his hand. Monroe took it in a hardy shake.

"Welcome to the garage, tools are over there, fridge is over there." KR said point in the respective directions.

"Tory, let's go, we a race to win." KR said as he walked back to his car.

"Fuck yeah, better than sticking around here." Troy replied as she climbed into her Titan.

A deafening roar lasted only a few seconds as the two Rybacks left the garage. Within moments Carter was laughing.

"Did you see his face when Raven walked in, God I wish I had a camera." He said in between chuckles.

"Yeah, how did you even know Monroe would react the way he did?" Bonnie asked.

"Good question." Monroe added.

I shrugged. It was really just a good guess, a horribly frightening guess, but still a good guess.

"I want to know how your switched Canyon's route on the first lap." I said, somewhat glaring at Monroe. I instantly regretted it, even though his dreads were covering most of his face, I could feel the sadness emanating from him.

"I'm sorry Konani, S2 threw me a few extra credits to push harder in that race, and I took the bribe." Monroe said.

"No problem big man, I'm pretty sure I know why." I reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. He gave a weak smile.

"If you're sticking around, you should probably more you car in here." Bonnie advised.

Monroe nodded and went to go open one of the garage doors.

"Yo." Said a rather shapely Black woman, reclining over the hood of Monroe's Centaur. Her Caucasian counterpart sat on the back of Monroe's ride.

The Clan and Team Afrika, what started as a joke between extremely good drivers ended in a very popular and controversial driving crew. Due to sensitive legal issues because of their team names both crews have been out of the running since last season. Obviously not the case anymore.

The woman slunk off the Cobretti and swayed over to Monroe, she was tall. Most noticeably when she draped her arm around his neck.

"What gives, I thought you guys were kicked out of Second City for good." I asked, trying to ignore the blatant advances of the girl on Monroe

"I thought so too, but S2 knows some...very convincing lawyers." the man said as he got of the Centaur.

"Team Afrika wants Vulture Evans back." The woman whispered loudly into Monroe's ear.

"Thanks but no thanks." Monroe said with a growl that surprised even me.

The woman frowned and return to the man's side, her arm around his waist. The man answered by placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry to hear that Evans, The Clan may respect your decision, but I doubt the rest of Team Afrika will let this go unanswered." the man said with a devious smirk.

"Let's go Marv, we're done here." the woman said still glaring at Monroe. They climbed into the man's pitch black Ryback Vulcan and sped away.

"Wow, if this kind of stuff keeps happening this season, I'm going to need something stronger than coffee." Bonnie said as she walked up behind, sure enough downing another mug of coffee.

"This crew is like some sort of clusterfuck magnet." Carter added, walking up to Monroe's Centaur, looking it over.

"The Ryback Angels hate us, we're on thin ice with all the Elites, and now both Team Afrika and The Clan have us in their cross hairs." He continued.

"Yeah, but if we were any other crew I might actually be scared." I said nudging Monroe in the arm, he offered me a smile.

"I'll drink to that." Bonnie said finishing her coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>SplitSecond Championship Race Day**

"Check." Monroe said in his usual low and somehow quiet voice.

"What?" I exclaimed looking at the chess board again.

"This is fucking bullshit." Tory said in a huff.

Carter just looked more confused the more he tried to figure it out.

"I don't know why I'm even here, you just taught me chess last night." Tory complained.

"I don't know either; I thought with all 3 of us we might be able to beat him." Carter yelled back.

"Bonnie, come help us." I pleaded.

"Nope, I know better. You guys are your own." Bonnie laughed, I frowned. My competition blinded mind assumed she was just afraid of losing to Monroe again.

"Checkmate." Monroe said.

"Duh fuck?" I asked bewildered as I turned back to the game. It seems Carter and Tory had made a few moves without me noticing.

"Lame." Tory said walking away.

"Agreed." Carter said following suit.

"Why are you so good at chess?" I asked frustrated.

Monroe just shrugged in response.

"Of course." I said as I walked over to where KR was. He was underneath my Severus working away at something.

"Need some help, K?" I offered. I heard him stop working for a second.

"Uh, no." He said hesitantly, then he responded again more quickly, "Weren't you playing chess or something?"

"Yeah, I lost. You sure you don't need help?" I asked again, he's dodging my question.

"Whew, look Konani, it's not that I don't want your-Carter slide me that vice." KR said cutting himself off. From the other side of the Severus I heard something metallic slide toward us.

"It's not that I don't want you your help, it's just that-"

"You suck at fixing cars girl." Tory finished for him."

"What? No I don't" The audacity.

"Sorry hot stuff, but you kinda do." Carter's voice said form the other side of my car.

"Yeah, you can tune car's about as well as Carter knows how to flirt." Tory snorted.

"Hey, I resent that." Carter replied, but with a bit less gusto that usual.

"Kid have you even had a girlfriend?" Tory asked.

Carter was silent for a spell before presenting an extremely weak come back, "Uh, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Hon' have you even looked at me lately? I'm fuckin' hot. Your situation doesn't even apply to me." Tory said.

"Tory, shut up. Do you even remember what happened before you first found our garage?" KR said.

"Fuck you." was Tory's best reply.

"Um, can we get back to why I'm not allowed to help fix our cars." I interjected.

"Sweetie, listen to me." Tory said grabbing me by the shoulders, "From what I've seen there are two things in this world you're good at, looking sexy and driving cars. You just need to stick with that."

"But-"

"No no, remember, being sexy and driving cars" Tory said waving her finger at me.

Alrighty, let's get an opinion from someone I trust.

"Bonnie, am I a bad mechanic?"

"Yes." Bonnie said without even looking up from the file she was reading.

"Monroe?"

"Sorry Konani." his deep voice replied.

Defeated, I did the only thing a sexy 24 year old driver could do in this situation. Sit in nearest chair and pout.

"I hate you guys."

Finally back in newly repaired car, which I had no hand in fixing by the way, assholes. I sat in silence as I waited for the rest of the lineup to arrive on the grid. Even more interesting is the fact that we're also waiting on an Elite, Blitz to be exact. I was under the impression that Elites were never late, given that this was the only official race they took part in. Eh, whatever.

"Hey Konani." Bonnie said suddenly.

I readjusted the mic in my helmet before speaking, "What's up Bonnie?"

"Um...it's Vixen." Bonnie said hesitantly.

Ugh really? "Go ahead." I replied with no enthusiasm.

"Nice day huh?" Vixen accented voice filled my helmet.

"Yeah, what is it Vixen." I was eager to end the conversation.

"Be straight with me girl, what's with you and Raven?"

If I was eating I'm sure I would have started choking on it, unfortunately I'm not that lucky.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" I asked, not sure if I was serious or not.

"Do I have to spell it out? Are you two fucking or what?" Vixen replied with a little impatience.

"No, of course not." ...Wait, I...

"I stood by long enough and watched you waste your chance girl."

"But-" I stopped myself, what the hell was I supposed to say?

"Besides rumor has it you're getting cozy with the Vulture now, so I'm sure you won't mind. Vixen out." My mic went dead.

"Konani?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"What? I'm fine, I'm fine. I have race to win, right." Totally gotta focus...

"Uh okay, don't push yourself." Bonnie said.

"Whoop, whoop, let's do this shit!" Tory screamed into my mic.

"Fuckin' hell Tory why we're drinking before a race?" KR said with a disgruntled tone.

"Oh shut up I only had...2...what comes after 4?" Tory laughed.

"Christ." I could hear KR's palm hit his helmet.

"30 seconds guys, look alive." Bonnie warned

"FANS, WELCOME BACK TO THE HIGH OCTANE ACTION OF SLIPT/SECOND!" I could have sworn the announcer's voice shook my car this time; the roar of the crowd didn't help.

I revved my car's engine in an attempt to drown him out, yeah that did the trick. I flexed my hands over the wheel as my Severus angryly swayed from the engine's power.

God I am not feeling up for this race babe.

**Event 6: Elite Race**

** Location: Storm Drain**

My car whined as the tach' red lined, shift up, ah there's my torque.

I gave Rigg's Goliath a bit of a bump as we enter the first curves, braking late in the sharp left corner I passed Live Wire on the inside. I broke wide trying to build as much momen-

"Miss me mothafuckers!" Blitz's voice pierced mine, and I guess everyone else's ears. From my left a heard the aggressive growl of a supercharged vehicle. Blitz's 440 shot out of the shortcut giving Vixen's S510 a hardy scrape on power slide's exit.

"No fucking way." Tory said.

"I can't believe they let him race anyway." Bonnie added.

"That seems a bit unfair." I said sarcastically while maneuvering in between the gate Power Plays.

"Better question: why was he so late?" KR said in a rather cynical tone. A tone I fairly certain nobody picked up but me.

HOOOOONNNKKK! The train Power Play detonated beside me, shaking my Coberetti. As if on queue the pipe Power Play after it exploded. I watched as The Ghost's rims flashed light blue as my own car began to spin in an unwanted direction.

I pressed hard on the brake narrowly avoiding contact with the outside wall, wasting enough time for KR and a few other cars to pass. I sailed underneath one of the falling barrel Power Plays just as it was dropped. Add a little weight transfer and bang, kick ass power slide. I watched my Power Bar climb as I fought to keep the car sideways, breaking out just before the jump.

"K, heads up!" I said before tapping the red button on my steering wheel. In the far left corner a tower burst into flames and began to collapse, falling into a fiery heap to from a sort of tiny Route Switch. I whizzed past KR who had slowed down as per my advice, but It didn't take long for him to be right on bumper as we enter the warehouse Power Play.

Thankfully just as we exited the Power Play was detonated. I tapped my brake and turne-oh shit.

I forced my car wide barely missing a flaming pile of wrecked car.

"Who was that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Live Wire." Bonnie answered.

Yeah I sometimes forget that the Elite are also in competition amongst themselves, I just wish a few of them would remember that sometimes.

"Kinda makes you wish they'd take each other out." KR said as his pulled up beside me as we flew past the turbine Power Plays.

"Tell me about it." I responded.

"C'mon, just like last time, let's take this one Elite at a time." KR said.

"10-4 good buddy." I replied as we slid underneath the crane Power Play and into the chicanes.

We barreled across the Start/Finish line as we began to close the gap on Rigg. The Goliath driver open the shortcut, KR pulled ahead and drafted him through. I slide into the left hander as fast I could and without looking activated the pipe bomb Power Play. Tires screeched as the explosion knocked the Goliath off balance enough for the KR to spin the massive truck. I heard the Golitah's engine stall as I flew by, although my glee was shorted lived as the dump truck Power Play plowed through the overhanging bridge. I winced as a chunk of metal dented the front of my Severus.

"Tory! What was that for?" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed.

You gotta be kidding me, that was Tory.

"Shit guys my bad, I'm still a little off it." Tory replied.

Bonnie released an exasperated sigh before saying "Be more careful."

"Go wide." KR advised just as the second part of the train Power Play began to roll onto the track.

I pulled up closer to KR and activated to next Power Play hoping to further deter whoever Raven's target was. Oh delicious irony, it's Vixen. Sparks flew as I made no effort to stop myself from sideswiping her.

The little voice in my head screamed yes even thought I knew my underhandedness would come back to haunt me later. My car caught a little air as I passed the barrl Power Play again. It had become painfully obvious that the fleild hadn't spread out as much as I thought. Out of the right hand hair pin I saw Raptor, Brawn and Blitz speeding off the next jump.

"Too easy." KR said as the boiler on the right side of the track exploded knocking Blitz's 440 off course...wait, what was that?

"Did you see that?" I asked KR as we passed Blitz on either side, I could sworn I saw something on Blitz's vehicle flash blue.

"Yeah, just barely." Raven replied as we slid through the corner at the entrance to the warehouse Power Play.

And like some sort of fierce animal charging at it prey, we heard it. The monstrous roar of heavily supercharged engine.

"Fuck!" KR shouted, I looked in my rear view and watched in what felt like slow motion as back of KR's Cyclone pop up, spoiler gone, rear fender completely crumpled, flames, and a S.A.F.E. ball sailing off to the side.

"No!" I cried, where did Blitz get that speed? I checked my rear views again, the impact had effectively screwed Blitz's aerodynamics but the burst of speed...his supercharger. That must be it, but how?

"Konani." Bonnie voice filled my helmet.

"Hold that thought Bon'" I replied, pressing the Level 1 Power Play button on my wheel. The sirens wailed as the a turbine itself was ejected from the wall. Though not in time to wreck him, the shock waves threw Raptor's car against the wall providing me with an easy pass. I activated the crane Power Play ahead but Brawn timed his dodge beautifully, using the angle to begin a chain of drifts thought the chicane.

With no hope of catching him I settled for 2nd.

* * *

><p>God Amp tastes delicious, and I guess second place isn't too bad either, good episode, good episode indeed.<p>

"Bonnie, what was Blitz's upgrade?" KR said from under his Cyclone, working desperately to try and return it to its former glory.

Bonnie sat down beside me on the table, crappy cup of coffee in hand.

"KERS" Bonnie said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Kinetic Energy Recovery?" I asked.

"Yes, it linked to a high output supercharger on Blitz's 440 instantly giving him a boost of up to 250 horse power for a limited duration.

"Limited, hm." KR said to himself.

"Yep, he can't draw power from his motor the use the supercharger, therefore he has to use the saved energy." Bonnie added.

"Where is he getting the saved energy from, his brakes I guess." I said.

"Power Play shockwaves." KR explained.

"Bingo." Bonnie said before taking another sip.

"Huh?" I asked

KR rolled from underneath his car and stood up while wiping his hands on a rag he had in his pocket.

"Remember when we saw the flash of on his ride." KR said.

"Yeah." I replied slowly.

"It was the red trim changing colors, it signaled energy absorption through the car's side panels." KR explained.

"Energy that he uses to boost the output of his supercharger." I added.

"In a sense he probably has the most powerful mod of all the Elite's, hence it's steep drawback." Bonnie said.

"No Power Plays means no boost." I reasoned.

"So that only leaves Brawn and Raptor with unknown upgrades." KR said.

"Aw hell, I don't even want to think about what theirs could be." I replied, comically rubbing my head to sooth a headache.

But I got me thinking, how far would we have to push those Elite just to see what makes their cars such a godsend, part of me wants to know, and part of me definitely doesn't.


	6. Episode 5: Untamed Ace

**Episode 5: Untamed Ace**

**Event 2: Race**

** Location: Airplane Graveyard**

My still fucking cold tires clawed for grip in vain as my back end threw sparks over the canyon's railing. Not even 15 seconds into the first lap and shit had hit the fan faster the Tory could down a can of beer. I knew team Afrika was good but these new drivers are fucking head hunters.

My Severus skidded as the tanker truck Power Play on the left exploded, but it wasn't enough to keep me from opening the shortcut ahead. I went in shaky as a bright white Severus rear ended me. Sigh, the one time I get to race another Severus...why in hell does Afrika love Cobretti anyway?

"Monroe, you got the Power Play?" I asked as my car slid out of the shortcut's tunnel.

As soon as the words left my mouth one of the bride supports located ahead detonated, light years away from me. Though an unfortunate racer ahead wasn't so lucky. I tapped my brake letting the Team Afrika Severus past, the last thing on my mind is going two wide past the canyon edge with one of those guys.

Monroe and I careened into the chicane sliding side by side. Our cars caught a little air over the next hill before going into the next chicane. But my exit was a bit shaky as a bright white 530 GTS rear ended me. I peered back to see a Slipstream also in tow.

Christ, these assholes were not gonna make this fun for anyone where they.

We flew past the gas station Power Play just as it was activated; my Severus fishtailed down the road. I barely avoided the wrecking ball as it swung across the track.

"FUCK!" I screamed, the air brake on my Severus flew up as I slammed on the brakes and swerved left. I grimaced the flaming train missed my car by a few inches.

Tires screeched as pitched my car into a hard right following Monroe, who amazingly enough had managed to slip under the train Power Play. Our rev limiters whined as both of our car slid out of the corner. I peeked in my rear view and watched a the Team Afrika 530 GTS gave a violent yet subtle twitch as its driver shifted a standard transmission.

The road ahead light up as another driver had his car splattered across the track from the crane Power Play.

"That Pursuit was in P1, watch it Maya's got room the run now." Bonnie advised, "Keep it tight and don't let her through the short cut."

"Yeah, we know." I grunted as I tapped the blue button on my steering wheel. Maya, Monroe and my car slid sideways as the massive water tower to the right exploded. All of our cars grinded against the outside wall letting the...damnit. As I put my car back in gear the other two Team Afrika Cobretti's slipped past Monroe and I.

My Severus was barely able to get back up to speed as the airplane Power Plays ahead detonated. Still I was able to draft Monroe into the left hand hairpin. I floored it as I exited the corner, the engines on the helicopter holding the plane fuselage Power Play fired a bit too soon for my taste. The entire track shook as the Power Play rolled behind me. I breathed my sigh of relief way too soon. I slammed on brakes again as the track's last Power Play slid in front of me.

"Konani! Slingshot!" Monroe said.

"Engage." I chucked, not really sure why though. Monroe's Centaur slipped away as we exited the corner, my own car ripping out of the slipstream and into the draft of the Maya's Severus. We flew into the shortcut as it dropped-

"Oh shit!" that jump was bigger than I remember. Every part of my Cobretti complained as it bottomed out a little bit.

"Monroe?" I asked once my car had stabilized itself.

"No problem I'll catch up." his deep voice bellowed into my helmet.

Heh, I don't doubt it. Fortunately I have my own problem to deal with.

Smoke engulfed my rear tires as I drifted into the right turn, closing the gap on Maya's ride.

I shifted up and blew the tanker truck Power Play causing the white Severus to serve wide into the short cut ahead. The sound of my V10 echoed beautify inside the short cut's tunnel as I pasted Maya and gave the Cobretti Slipstream a not so friendly bum.

BOOOM! The rock wall on the right erupted into a wave of shrapnel, rocks, and fire. I barely kept my car on the road as the shockwaves coupled with the shower of stones pushed my car closer to the canyon.

"Fucking shit!" I screamed in pure terror, the 530 GTS had hit it brakes hard, blocking my patch away from...the...NO, not here motherfuckers!

Just like in the race with Tommi Lyn, everything thing seemed to slow down. I could see the brake rotors on the 530 beginning to glow bright red as I slid around its brazen kamikaze move. I could feel the back left spring of my Severus stretch as its tire left the road. My car vibrated violently as the under =side of its chassis grinded on the canyon edge, fighting to keep grip on the three wheels that where still touching the road.

And just like last time the moment ended. I tapped my brakes forcing my car to straighten out and off the cliff's edge just before the railing ahead could slice my Severus in half.

"Christ, Konani how much Amp did you have this morning?" Bonnie exclaimed, the relief obvious in the voice.

"Just enough." I said, nearly breathless myself. "Monroe?" I asked wondering if he had caught up yet.

"Kinda busy." his said, the sound of metal on metal filled the background. I looked in my rearview to find Monroe butting heads with Maya as they entered the chicane. But my focused quickly turned back to racing, gotta widen the gap. Hit my marks, watch the apex, not too much power.

My car slid into the sharp right hand turn with prefect angle, three more hairpin turns and I'm home free. The Severus roared as it sailed toward the crane Power Play and the entrance to next corner. I drifted past it with almost no trouble, my car rocked a bit at someone behind me activated late.

"Crap." Bonnie said in an exasperated tone.

"What's up?" I asked while beginning to line up for the next right hander.

Bonnie didn't say anything at first but then release a long sigh.

"I just received word that S2 wants you to let Team Afrika win this race." Bonnie said anxiously.

"What?" I growled nearly missing the entrance to the turn.

"They want you pull back or you won't receive any credits at all for winning." Bonnie explained.

"That's bullshit." I said angrily.

"They want you to back off as well Monroe."

Monroe didn't say anything but in my rear veiws I could see his Centaur let Maya's Severus past.

"You have got to be fucking me." I yelled, purposely going wide into left hairpin letting the remaining two Team Afrika Cobertti's pass me. That would have been fine but just as Maya's Severus drifted past I saw her blowing a kiss at me through her window.

* * *

><p>"Aggrh! That bitch!" I yelled flipping her off.<p>

"Bitch!" I yelled kicking the back tire of my car. I threw the 3rd place metal in my hand toward the garage's scrap pile. Or would have been our garage's scrap pile, but this was Monroe's garage so the metal bounced off the wall before falling to the ground.

"Okay I get that S2 wanted you to throw a race." KR said, he was sitting on the work bench in front of the cars next Bonnie who downing her usual cup of coffee.

"But why did they want you to throw so late?" he asked.

"The hell should I know? I had that race in the bag man." I fumed, "the bag."

"Well S2 has been manageable for the entire season thus far so something was bound to happen sooner or later." Bonnie reasoned.

"So how did your event go this morning?" Bonnie asked KR.

He held up a gold metal engraved with the Onslaught event insignia. Figures.

I opened my mouth to say something when Monroe's garage began to shake. Tory's Ryback barreled in and braked hard, stopping inches from the wall.

"Sup' guys, so what's this I hear about S2 Productions fucking shit up?" she asked as she jumped out of her truck.

"Konani had to give up a win for Team Afrika." Bonnie replied.

"Pffft, that's fucking hilarious." Tory said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Shut up." I scowled.

"Oh grow up Tenma." Tory said, walking over and giving me a hardy slap on the back. I reeled a bit, damn you and your man hands woman.

"You're lucky you're a popular driver, the higher ups can't pull that shit but so many time before people start getting curious." Tory added.

"But still it's a smart move despite how unfair this is." Bonnie said.

I glared at her but she was right, aiding Team Afrika or The Clan almost always results in substantial ratings boost.

"Hey where the fuck is Carter?" Tory asked, "wasn't he supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago?"

"Shut up, you showed up late too Tory." KR responded.

"Whatever, I'm gonna kick that kid's ass when he gets here anyway."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Tory's comment, if you asked either of them right out they would deny it, but ever since Tory got on board she and Carter have been inseparable. Even though Tory seems to always be ignoring him, and Carter still tries his hardest to hit on me, I've noticed that when you see one you can always be assured the other is close by.

"Speak of the devil." KR said as Carters blinding white Katana rolled in followed by a light blue Cobretti Vortex with white rims and a Cobretti Cascade.

"What happened dumbass? You get lost?" Tory asked as Carter stepped out of car.

"As a matter of fact I did, thank you." He replied with a frown.

"Can we go eat now?" Tory whined.

"Yes we can." Bonnie replied, "someone be sure to watch her alcohol intake." she added.

"Fuck you Bunny." Tory snarled before getting back in her truck.

As quickly as we could we all piled into our respective cars and exited Monroe's garage one by one. Before I got completely got into my ride I stopped Monroe from getting into his.

"Your friends aren't coming with us." I wondered aloud.

He shook his head, "Naw, Carson and Manny have a race soon." Monroe explained.

And with that, we left.

Downtown Second City, the one and unfortunately only place in this god forsaken city that has all the eateries, clubs and recreational areas. I say unfortunately because the Downtown area doubles as part of the Downtown Central track for Split/Second events. That fact alone keeps even the toughest drivers around on edge. Why we do this? Well a lot of drivers have little choice since it's the only place to eat for 60 miles. I'm still regretting no bringing my Beemer and leaving it in the parking area outside the city. Drivers smart enough to have a second vehicle usually leave in between each episode, most of which head straight to Vegas. Me? I'm fucking stuck here unless I can find someone to ride with but that's usually more trouble than its worth.

"Shit, the cafeteria is going full swing today." Tory said as we were searching for parking spaces.

As a consequence of this being the only eating area almost all the crews come here to butt heads, show off their rides, or sometimes even start an impromptu street race. Of course an even worse problem arises from a big crowd of vigilante drivers. I can't seem to make it through without being hit on by every guy I accidently make eye contact with.

"Guys, over here." Monroe's deep voice flows from the secondary radio in my car.

"Whoa, check it out, Vulture Evans has his own private section." Tory commented.

Though Monroe's private section was a little far away from the cafeteria, we managed to park all our cars next to each other, but before any of us could step out KR stopped us.

"Nobody move." he commanded, I froze.

"Don't shit ya self Raven, whats the problem?" Tory asked.

"Everyone get out normally but check out the parking garage on the right." he said followed by the sound of his door opening.

I stepped out of my Cobretti as nonchalantly as possible while staring hard at the parking garage KR had pointed out. As soon as I saw it I turned away.

"Wow, that...how has no one noticed?" Bonnie said as we walked toward our group.

"Because no one is looking for it." KR answered.

Sitting on the second highest level sat the Zonda we had seen early when KR showed us the live feed of Port Bridge. But even more interesting than that was the two cars sitting on either side of it. An Assoluto Bisonte and Watson Revenge Racer, two unlicensed cars like the ones here in Second City. To see those two super cars outside of their respective cities let only inside this one was-

"Fucking crazy." Troy said, more or less finishing my thought.

"I guess S2 has been more busy that we thought." Carter added.

"What do you think Evans?" KR asked.

Monroe only gave a concerned expression before shrugging.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" a female voice yelled from behind us. Before any of us could turn I heard a fist strike something.

Monroe reeled back in pain as the woman's punch connected with his jaw, but instead of following up with another attack she slide back and stanced up.

"Bitch, fight me!" she demanded.

She was Chinese but like some many women around here she was impossibly curvy, not quite as ridiculous as Tory but still. Where does S2 find these people? But despite being Chinese she was on tall side, almost as tall as Carter. As if some other ethnicity diluted her oriental heritage, evident in her softer cheeks.

"Bad move ya cunt!" Tory said as she swung at her. But Monroe's assailant didn't even flinch as she deflected Tory's punch away and placed a knee in the blonde's stomach.

"Acch! Fuck!" Troy said as she dropped to her knee coughing spastically.

"Why are you-" Bonnie started to say before Chinese woman shot her a look stopping her speech mid-sentence. Also successfully stopping my need to complain.

But I know better now I'm not about to let that...er. Monroe shook his head at me as he took off his hat and jacket.

"All yours Vulture." KR said as he stepped away from Monroe. As the woman began to walk toward Monroe I ran to Tory's side.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Tory coughed before pulling something from underneath her shirt.

"Fuckin'...bitch isn't gonin' no fucking where." she said as she revealed her pistol.

"Easy there Tory." Bonnie said as she snatched the gun from the still disoriented blonde, "Monroe can take care of himself."

Tory growled at her, but gave up as she sat up deciding it was probably better to watch.

"I've been waiting long time for this." the Chinese woman said, her accented finally breaking her English.

Even though I could barely see through his dreads I could tell Monroe didn't want to do this, but I intuition was telling me it wasn't because of the reason I thought.

The woman took one step before her clearly athletic legs launched her into the air. Like something out of an old kung fu movie the female fighter unleashed a fury of mid air strikes before landing and continuing her onslaught. What baffled me was that Monroe was keeping up, not even moving at half her speed he blocked, dodged and parried every one of her moves. The rush was too much for her as she lost her footing long enough for Monroe to thrust his palm into her stomach forcing her to slide back. She recovered with near superhuman skill as she back flipped up onto KR's Cyclone.

Unfortunately at this point a crowd was beginning to draw creating a wide arena around our cars and the eating benches next to the parking lot.

"Your skill is impressive Evans" the woman spat as she stanced up atop KR ride, except this stance was noticeably different.

"Why are you doing this?" Monroe voice softly said...not the tone he should probably be taking.

But the woman only growled before charging Monroe again.

"Monroe!" I commanded, he gave me look like this was the worst thing in world he could doing right now before carrying out what I silently demanded.

Before her next punch even got close, Monroe grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He quickly finished with a blindingly fast bear hug from behind.

"The hell? Let me go!" the woman screamed as she struggled to break free from Monroe's iron grip.

It stayed like that for a good 15 minutes, long enough for the crowd to disperse due to an anticlimactic fight finish.

Monroe sat on the hood of my Severus as we gathered around waiting for her to give up.

"Jesus Christ, just stop, you not getting out of this." Tory said, now having recovered.

"So anybody want to take a stab at what this may be about?" Carter asked.

"This is Second City, it could about any fuckin' thing." I said sarcastically.

"True." KR agreed.

"You stupid black friend almost killed my brother!" the woman yelled.

"Sorry lady but that's pretty fucking vague, Vulture Evans has put plenty of people in hospital." Tory fired back.

"What, no I haven't." Monroe argued.

Tory quickly lifted her shirt in response revealing a long scar that traveled from her right hip and stopped a little below her right breast.

"35 stitches. Episode two, Downtown Central. That was my truck you wrecked the fuck out of." Tory retorted.

I instinctively rubbed my arm, trying to feel the stitches I had gotten from episode one. Thankfully they were long gone.

"Okay Troy you proved your point." Bonnie said placing her hand on Troy's forcing her to put her shirt back down. Then she turned to the unnamed woman.

"Tory's evidence is valid, but you have to realize that this is the name of the game. Your brother signed the wavier just like everyone else here." Bonnie said receiving a very annoyed frown from the woman.

"If it counts for anything, I am sorry." Monroe said as he released her from his grasp.

It took less than a second for the Chinese woman to turn around a resume punching Monroe in the chest. Tory moved to interfere but Raven silently held out his hand stopping her.

"My...brother's...in...coma...because...of...you." the women said, her speech broken with each hit, tears began to well in her eyes.

Her punches began to slow as the tears streamed down her face; she eventually collapsed into the man she was trying to kill, sobbing into his shirt.

Sometimes I guess you just need to let it all out, but there was no doubt that there was more to this than her hospitalized brother.

"Well this is officially stupid." Tory complained as she turned on her heel and began walking away. "C'mon Carter, I need some alcohol in my veins." she added.

Carter looked once at me before turning to follow her.

"So what now?" I asked aloud, "I mean we don't even know this chick's name."

"At least she's not much a screamer." KR commented

"Easy K, we need to find out where her garage is so we can escort her back." Bonnie said.

"Easier said than done Bon', we should at least figured out what she drives." I replied.

"FX...3...50." the woman in question said weakly. She stood up and slowly back away from Monroe.

Without another word she turned and walked away from us, Monroe began to hold out his hand as if to stop her but opted against it.

"I like how that problem solved itself." I said with a crasser than usual tone, I blame my hunger.

"Hm, well I'm going to go grab a bite." KR said as turned to go as well. Bonnie who was still looking toward the unnamed woman with a concerned face turned to follow KR.

"Hey. Konai, hold a second." Monroe said stopping me from following my other two friends toward food.

"Hey, we'll catch up." I called out to them, Bonnie said okay while KR just waved without turning around.

"Yeah big guy? You know I'm really hungry." I sighed.

"I know a better place than the cafeteria." he said.

"Oh reall-" I began to say before he effortless lifted me onto his shoulders. This was more or less our thing now since that little incident. I enjoyed the view, and I think he enjoyed the company. Either way it was a fun way of getting around.

I held tight as Monroe's massive form lumbered away from the cafeteria, away from the parking lot, across the street, and deeper into the city.

As we jumped over a series of dumpsters and fences I couldn't help but again be amazed by how well Monroe moved with 150 lbs of Hawaiian girl on his shoulders.

"Konani." African American said as we landed cleanly from what I swore was a 15 foot drop.

"Yeah, what's eatin' ya big guy." Oooo, poor choice of words. Damn am I hungry.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

I nearly fell from my seat. For two reasons, first being that Monroe was asking the question. Second being that the first person I thought of was Raven.

"Er, interesting question. Why the..." Then it clicked.

"You don't mean..." I started to say, but he answered my question by nodding his head.

Wow, it's only the afternoon and I already feel like I might actually need some beer to make through the rest of this day. I don't even like beer.

I must have said something aloud because Monroe commented by saying he couldn't drink anyway.

"Wait, how old are you anyway?" I asked just as the question formed in my mind.

"20."

I yanked his dreads forcing him to stop.

"What? How?" I asked.

Monroe shrugged.

I sighed telling him to continue on, I hope this place we're going has alcohol.

* * *

><p>The sound of rain outside did nothing to ease my hangover as I rose from bed. Fuck, I've got to remember I have no tolerance for alcohol what so ever. How did I even get back to the garage? What time is it anyway?<p>

I searched for my phone, eventually locating it on the night stand beside me. 1:26 am. Fuck, no more afternoon drinking. God I hope I didn't do anything stupid in front of Monroe, can't fuckin' remember.

I slide out of bed and adorned the nearest pair of clothes, sweat pants and a tank top...that..urggh, is clearly too small. Stupid fucking double D boobs. Where's a t-shirt when you-, ah there we go.

I found some socks, grabbed my phone and proceed to trudge into the garage. Maybe some Amp will get rid of this headache.

"Arrggh!" I whimpered as the florescent lights of the garage proceeded to slap me in the face as soon as I walked in.

"What the fuck, who's in here?" I asked as I squinted trying to locate who was in the area.

"You have no stomach for alcohol, you know that?" KR said from underneath his Cyclone.

"Shut up." I said while walking toward the fridge and removing a can of my favorite energy drink.

"Well trust me on this, it could have been much, much worse." KR replied.

"Mmhm." I said half listening, half having trouble opening up this stupid can. Without looking up a trudged of to our eating table and dropped into a seat. The Amp finally open, I took a swig. That's when I saw Carter.

He was sitting at the other end of the table, both elbows on the table, his face being cradled with his hands. From where I was, I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What happened to you?" I said before taking another chug of my drink.

"I slept with Tory."

Few words can describe the choking sensation I felt as my energy drink spewed from my mouth.

"What the hell? What do you mean you slept with her." I asked trying to keep my voice at non-yelling level.

Carter didn't say anything, he just sat there looking even more distraught.

Two minutes and one can of Amp later the shock of the information had subsided enough for me to ask Carter another question.

"Dude what happened? How did this happen." I quickly asked.

His face slowly lifted towards me, the expression he wore was a horrifying mixture of fear and worry.

"We were drinking...then it started raining. Really hard. We were going to wait it out in my car..." he said slowly.

I raised my eyebrows beckoning him to continue.

"Raining...I didn't really notice how drunk we were until it happened." He said.

Before I could respond he continued, "We fucked...we fucked in my Kantana. You can still see the fucking stain Konani." he said shaking.

Stain...wait, "Were you using protection?" I hesitantly asked. Carter shook his head.

Shit. "Where's Tory?" I asked. Carter pointed toward his Hanzo.

I got up and walked toward it, Tory was sitting in the driver's seat snoring. The jacket the Carter was wearing the day before was draped across her shoulders covering her chest and torso.

I couldn't help but put my hand to my face, this situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Hey Carter." KR suddenly said.

"Yeah man." Carter replied uneasily.

"If it's any consolation, I've known Tory for awhile now, and she's not as easy as you think."

"Huh?" Carter and I both said.

"It may not seem like it but Tory doesn't sleep around as much as you might think. Even completely drunk she's very selective of those she lets get that close to her."

I looked back at Carter who didn't say anything but I could tell he was perking up.

"And the fact that you were able to gain her trust that fast, is to me, astounding." KR continued, "So I'm pretty sure she's not going to shoot your balls off when she wakes up."

Carter breathed a huge sigh of relief before glancing at me. I nodded back at him, he may be a little at ease right now but then again we still don't really know Tory's opinion on the matter.

"Just a thought, but you might want to put her in an actual bed." KR said from the other side of his Ryback.

"Yeah." I agreed.

With somewhat renewed vigor Carter jogged over to his Hanzo an opened the door. He pulled her out as carefully as he could, straining once or twice he cradled her for second before making his way toward the living quarters.

Hm, my can of Amp is empty.

"So," I spoke as I sat on the table closeted to KR's Ryback.

"Puts things into perspective doesn't it." Raven said as he sat down on his car's hood to face me. He grasped a bottle of water he was that he had left on the top of his ride and began taking a sip.

"How do you think Tory's really going to react when she wakes up?" I asked.

"Like I said before, even wasted beyond belief, Tory wouldn't have let something like that happen unless she wanted it." KR replied.

"Carter and Tory, that doesn't even sound right when you say it." I laughed a little, but I still had a haunting suspicion the Carter might have wanted more than just one night of drunken sex.

The South African shrugged, "I like to think that everyone here, everyone that became a contestant in Split/Second is here for something different."

I furrowed my eye brows at KR for a few seconds before asking, "Really...so why do you think you're here K?"

"I don't know. I always go where the thrill is, hoping to find that thing that keeps me going."

Thrill huh, wait a second..."That decal you put on the back of car, the only one you reapply after each wreck..."

As I spoke he dug something out of his back pocket and showed it to me. I was right, it was the decal of a hand flashing the peace sign, Written underneath it was 'Have we met before?'.

"You were in the Pure Tour." I exclaimed.

"Only a hand full of drivers around here have this, only those who where in BRTV's first big event are given this." Raven explained.

"Wow, the Pure World Tour, that was like the SSX circuit expect with ATV's right?"

"Yeah, those where good times but they reminded me why I came to America, I was looking for something, faster."

"Faster eh?" Not something I would totally peg KR for.

"I'm surprised you're taking this Carter and Tory thing so calmly."

"Me too, as much as Carter seemed to be gunning for me in the past, maybe the thought of him going after someone else has put me at ease."

Raven chuckled, "So you think one drunken romp with Tory is all it took to completely forget you?"

"Damn, when you put it that way..."

"Don't sweat it, who knows, they do seem to hang out a lot."

"So how's my baby doin'?" I asked pointing to my bright orange Severus, trying for some reason to change the subject.

"I put a fresh set of wet's on, but it's the only set. S2 has been getting kinda stingy lately with supplies. If you blow one of these you're done for the day."

"Damn."

"Yeah but I did add something new." KR said as he jumped off his car.

He opened the driver side door of my Coberrti and pointed out a new steering wheel.

"Oh, fancy." I said dropping into the seat, feeling the new wheel. That's when I discovered two secondary paddles above main ones on the new F1 style steering wheel.

"I was finally able to get manual control of your spoilers airbrake feature." KR explained. Though he won't admit it I could tell he was brimming over with pride from his work.

"Goooood stuff man." I said with a rather obnoxious yawn, "I gonna go back to sleep."

"G'night." KR said as he went back to working on his Cyclone.

All I could muster was a wave as I trudged back to the living quarters.

* * *

><p>God Amp tastes ever better the when you don't have a hangover. In fact the only sucky part about this morning is that fact that you can't see 5 fucking feet in front of you.<p>

I strolled up to the open garage door, quietly letting the mist from the down pour outside shower me.

Rain, so much rain. Every driver got an alert on their phones detailing that the morning events were to be canceled until the weather let up. Nice to see even S2 has a limit.

I took another hardy chug of my drink.

"Morning guy's" Bonnie said with a yawn from behind me. I turned to greet her and froze at the sight.

"Lookin' sharp today, Bon'" I said. It hadn't even occurred to me how pretty Bonnie actually was. Well that and the fact she usually always wearing a jacket and baggy pants. But today she sported a black business skirt that ended 3/4th down her thigh and a white blouse that revealed just the right amount to cleavage to be sexy yet subtle. Her shinny brunette hair was down and around her shoulders instead in the usual pony tail. To top it all off were some rather aggressive solid back 4 inch heels.

From his position of leaning against the side of his Ryback KR gave a low whistle.

"Wow, thanks guys. You sure you think it's not too much." Bonnie said nervously tugging at her skirt a bit.

"Don't know, what the occasion anyway?" I asked.

"Media, a couple of big magazines want to interview the crew chiefs." she replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Speaking of the media, you guys know Afrika is still calling us out." KR said as he walked up to us.

"Don't remind me man, it's bad enough S2 has their back know." I groaned.

"I've been thinkin' about that actually." Raven said.

"Time out K, I know that face, that's your scheming face." I said, shooting him a glare.

"Too late." KR said with a smirk.

"It's not like we didn't expect something like this to happen eventually." Bonnie added.

"Yeah I guess even for an entire production team some habits die hard." I said.

"I know, I know, something just isn't sitting right with though. I want to find out-"

"Somebody hide me!" Carter screamed as he sprinted out of the living. He almost slipped on the rain sprayed floor near the open garage door before diving behind his Hanzo.

"I'm gonna guess that means Tory is awake." I laughed a bit. But soon shut up as the next person came barreling in.

Tory was fucking pissed. You could hear her teeth grind as she stomped into the garage. What scared me is the fact that she came in pistol first. And while Carter had managed to at least get a new racing suit on, Tory came in wearing nothing but black panties and Carter's jacket. The blonde must have thought she was clever because the handgun now had a silencer attacted.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tory growled as she finally caught site of the group.

"Good morning to you too." Bonnie said while taking another sip of her coffee.

"Shut up, ya stupid bitch. Don't be jealous just 'cause your body ain't this hard." Tory scoffed looking at Bonnie's clothing before moving on where our cars were parked.

I wasn't even going to lie, I was a little jealous of Bonnie myself. She could still look beautiful with needing a ridiculously curvy body like Tory and to a lesser extent me.

"You know you taking this rather calmly." Bonnie said to KR as Tory crept closer to the Katana.

"Yeah man, even I'm starting to get a little worried." I added.

"Trust me it's fine." Kr said, "We should probably be worrying more about Event 4."

"THERE YOU ARE! You ass-faced cunt, I'm gonna make you eat your own dick off!" Tory yelled.

With speed I never thought possible, Carter vaulted over his car and made a b-line toward us. He would have made it too had Tory not thrown a chair at him.

Man I such a terrible person, half of me was truly fearing for Carter but the other just wanted to laugh.

"Stay down ya little faggot." Tory barked as she lunged onto Carter's stomach grabbing his neck and forcing his head to the floor with the barrel of his gun.

"Chill out Tory, you're not going to kill him." KR said. The blonde hesitanted long enough for everyone to notice.

"And you the fuck not?" she growled.

"We for starters the safety on your Desert Eagle is still on." KR said smiling a bit.

Tory didn't say anything as she just looked back down. She repositioned her gun and tightened her grip around Carter's neck.

"And why are you going to kill this guy over a one night fling? You've done this countless times before without needing to murder somebody. " KR continued.

Either she's been backed into a corner or just blown a fuse, regardless I've never heard Tory quiet for this long while under fire.

"Acck, do I get a say in this?" Carter couched through Tory's grip on his throat.

"Actually that sounds like a great idea." Bonnie agreed, Tory shot her a look that could have killed the average person.

"Christ Tory, you think I would have done this had I known you'd be this fucking pissed at me?" Carter said while forcing Tory's hand off of his neck.

You could tell Tory was trying to think of a retort, but still she froze up.

"C'mon Wheeler, we may have only been friends for a short time, but we're still mean we're friends. Right?" Carter said with a surprising amount of maturity.

That did it. It was as if the word "friend" was the trigger she needed to be set off.

Tory dropped her gun and brought her now free hand back, balling it into a fist.

KR released and impatient sigh as he stepped forward grabbing Tory roughly by her extended arm, yanking her off of Carter.

"Stay out of this Kam-" She started to yell before Raven cut her off.

"Oh grow the fuck up Tory this is as much your fault as it is his!" KR barked, "at least Carter was mature enough to apologize, but instead you have to make a big fuckin' deal out of something I'm pretty sure you're okay with."

"OKAY WITH-? Why would I want to fuck this little maggot?" Tory barked back.

"You tell us." Bonnie said calmly.

Tory was going to say something but it was cut off by the sound of a supercharged V8. Monroe's Centaur rolled in dripping rain as it parked next to Carter's Katana.

"This a bad time?" he asked as his massive form stepped out of the Cobretti.

"No, of course not." I replied comically waving my hand to dismiss the scene before him.

"Nice to see to you Monroe, is anyone behind you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep." He said as he walked toward the group, offering a hand to help Carter up.

Seconds later the garage was filled with even an even louder noise as two more vehicles pulled in.

Lyn's 440 Ultimate came to a stop beside KR Ryback followed by the unmistakable paint job of Brawn's Elite 440 Special.

"Well, I have an interview to do." Bonnie said as she tossed KR and unrecognized set of keys.

Before anyone could say anything she left for the living quarters, quickly making her way to the front exit.

"Okay, since I'm obviously out of the loop you wanna fill me in?" I asked KR.

"No problem, but first go put on some clothes." KR said glaring at Tory. She complied while flipping off the entire group upon her departure.

"Wow, what's her deal?" Tommi asked as she strolled up.

"Grown up stuff kiddo." I replied patting her on the shoulder, she frowned.

"I'm surprised you manage to convince an Elite to show." KR said.

"Well I couldn't find Vixen but Brawn said he would do it." Lyn said with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat. Vixen? He wanted Vixen? Why did he want her...does that mean they...NO!"

"You guys mind if I smoke." said a muscle toned man as he walked up to the group. Though not overtly muscular, Brawn looked the part of what his stage name suggested. And he made no effort to hide it in his top black tank top. In fact the only racing paraphernalia Brawn wore were the pants and gloves. A pair of blue sunglasses rested on top of his short buzz cut.

He scratched his goatee for a moment before fishing in his back pocket and retrieving a pack of cigarettes. He offered it around to the group, when everyone refused he shrugged and lit one up.

"So what's up K?" I hesitantly asked...Vixen...

Stop it Konani, this is not the time...

"Well because of Monroe," KR said giving the tall man a look, "Afrika and The Clan are going to start getting worst sooner or later."

"So you think it's gonna be sonner?" Carter asked.

"Naw, ol' K'aged Rage is going at how he used to." Brawn said with cynical laugh.

"How do you know the name?" KR quickly replied.

"Brah, you weren't the only wheelman in Miami." Brawn said with a puff of smoke.

K'aged Rage, or I guess Caged Rage, so that's where KR comes from. And here I thought it was something to do with his name Raven Kamau...which would have kinda made sense.

"Oh don't think I don't know 'bout you too Vultu'ch." Brawn said sending a smirk toward Monroe.

Unlike KR, Monroe made sure to keep whatever he was feeling behind his dreads.

"In fact I think the only ones who haven't raced a little dirty around here would be the ladies." Brawn continued.

Wow, sheesh I guess that is true...wait what about Carter?

"Thanks for that Brawn, may I continue?" Raven said with a bit of a scowl. The Elite chuckled to himself before waving KR on.

"As you can see I wanted to put together the most stacked team I could before the next race." KR explained.

"You wanna hit Afrika and The Clan before they hit us." I reasoned.

"Bingo." Brawn chimed in.

"Well damn, can't argue with the result." Carter commented, taking time to look at the group.

"Whoa shit!" Tory voice echoed throughout the garage.

"Goddamn, I'm gone for 5 fuckin' minutes and Elite Jr and Brawn show up?" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, and your probably not going to need that racing suit." KR said.

"What?" Tory replied with a frown.

Raven tossed Carter the keys that Bonnie had given him earlier.

"While most people around here would let Tenma and Evan's last race go, somethin' else just doesn't sit right with me." KR spoke.

"Are, are these what I think they are?" Carter said, suddenly unable to control his excitement.

"You know it man, I just finished fixing it up." KR replied.

"Hell yes!" Mattew's yelled as his sprinted into the living quarters.

"What the fuck is he so happy about?" Tory asked, somewhat taking the words right out of my mouth.

I almost jumped at the high pitch squeal of an engine being fired within the living area.

My mouth dropped as Carter rolled back in on solid white Suzuki Hayabusa. Save the back and red kanji that decorated the side of the bike. Even the aftermarket rims where a blinding white.

"Where have you guys been hiding that?" I immediately asked.

"That Konani, is a secret." Carter said with a huge grin, but it quickly faded.

"The only reason you're letting me use my bike is 'cause you want me to do something right?" Carter said.

"Go find out something, I don't care what, but is S2 is doing something I wanna know." KR commanded.

"Can I keep my bike afterwards?"

"We'll see."

Carter did a small fist pump and mouthed "yes" to himself.

"Wait, you expect me to believe this dumbass, who barely drive his own car, can ride a bike?" Tory said laughing.

Well that certainly made sense...

"Don't laugh too hard, you're going with him." KR said.

Tory ceased laughing.

"You can't be fuckin' serious." Tory snarled.

"Someone's got to let Brawn take their place in the next race. Plus I figure you and Carter could use some alone time." Raven replied, not budging an inch as Tory began to stare him down.

"That's bullshit why don't you make Tenma or somebody do it." Tory said enraged.

"KR's lookin' for a team player missy, and I've seen how you drive, you're better off going with biker boy over here." Brawn said.

Tory swirled around and took a step toward the Elite as if ready to throw down, but she took a look a Carter, then back at Brawn, and gave up.

"Gonna need some fuckin' beer." She mumbled as she trudged back toward the living quarters.

She returned moments later out of her racing suit and into denim shorts, boots, a t-shirt, and a rain coat.

"I'm gonna fuckin' remember this Raven." Tory hissed at KR before sitting behind Carter on his Hayabusa.

Opting against a helmet, Carter put on some matching white sport sunglasses. I'd be lying if I said he didn't look good sitting on his motorcycle in a matching white racing suit and shades.

"Hey Carter!" KR called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Show Wheeler how you really drive."

Tory rolled her eyes while Carter just smiled to himself. The bike fired back up with a roar.

It's pilot revved it a few times before...no fucking way.

Like it had been rehearsed a thousand times, Carter shot forward from his burnout and pitched the bike sideways power sliding it through the garage door and out into the rain. The twin exhaust pipes spat a little flame before the Suzuki sped away.

"Any else think that was pretty freakin' cool?" Tommi asked.

No doubt.

"So what know K?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we're gonna go play Spilt/Second." he replied with a canine bearing smile.

* * *

><p>You know that say people say when they claim that rain is soothing or something like that? It's a fucking lie.<p>

I've been sitting at Airport Terminal's Start/Finish line for 20 minutes now and the only fucking thing that keeps popping up in my head is Vixen.

Why would K want her to be part of our little team anyway? Stupid Vixen and her stupid racing high heels. If I see her again I'm gonna smack the Brazilian off her face.

"You been mumbling for a pretty long time Konani. What's wrong?" Bonnie's voice suddenly filled my helmet.

Damnit Bonnie, why do you have to be so caring? That not even the worst part, I know for a fact I could ask KR what's between him and Vixen and I he would tell me...but I can't...

"I'm cool Bon', so how was the interview?" I asked trying my hardest to sound calm.

"About as boring as you'd expect, but thus is the life of the crew chief." Bonnie said with a chuckle.

Vixen and KR...

"How are Afirka and The Clan shaping up?" KR voice asked across the radio.

"About as bad as we expected, Maya Strong and Marvin Maverick are starting in positions one and two, three from each of their crew are scattered up and down the line giving their force a grand total of eight drivers." Bonnie answered.

"Goddamn, that's a third of the field, and here I thought S2 was supposed to at least keep the Elites in the know." Brawn laughed.

Well at least I'm gald to see Brawn isn't an asshole like his brother. But he did raise an interesting point.

"No big deal, these guys won't even know what hit 'em." Lyn's peppy voice echoed across our headset's

"Big talk little lady, this won't be like your first race in the Canyon." Brawn advised.

"Brawn's right, stick with him for this race, Lyn." KR added.

I could almost hear her frown of discontentment.

"Green in 30 guys, look alive, just because there's an Elite here doesn't mean this race is in the bag." Bonnie said.

Brawn laughed to himself.

I pulsed the accelerator to my Severus letting the engine's power sway the car.

Gotta stop thinking about Vixen, this is not the zone I need to be in babe.

An image of Maya Strong blowing a kiss to me off earlier this week seeped into my mind.

Yeah, that's more like it...

The light array flashed yellow, yellow.

"Hit 'em hard guys, and good luck." Bonnie said as the lights flashed green.

**Event 4: Race**

** Location: Airport Terminal**

Even in the rain my car's superior acceleration boosts me from 4th to 3rd, and I wasted no time giving Marvin's Ryback a hardy bump.

"Nice, don't let either of them switch the first route." KR replied.

No problem, I rode the black Vulcan's bumper through the large chicanes before Monroe voiced a warning, the right hand taxi Power Play detonated causing our hyper cars to slide. The rain muffled the explosion behind us as a driver behind eat a mouth full of flaming cars.

"Excuse me." Tommi said as her car flew past and entered sharply into the next corner.

I yanked my e-brake as well adding to the already wondrous sound of multiple cars drifting cleanly into a turn. I traded a little paint with a Clan Firestorm before sliding into the next gentle right hand curve.

"Lyn!" KR started to complain at the girl decision to take the lead, but Brawn stopped him.

"You didn't really think she'd stay back here for long did you?" he asked.

Christ, the race just started.

KR just sighed before saying "Gas Station!"

The once prefect station erupted into fire, its metal structure peeling away like a flower. My suspension complained as I cut across the road and into the shortcut, the Power Play's latency wouldn't allow it to be activated anytime soon.

"Open wide!" I growled as I activated one of the waiting bus Power Plays, Maya's ride lifted a bit from the shockwaves. I would have followed up but Brawn sped past giving the white Severus a ram forcing them both to spin.

"TENMA, next bus!" Brawn demanded, I tapped the blue button on my wheel again. But instead of spinning Brawn and Maya even further, four controlled blue streams of something spat upward from Brawn's Elite 440. His exhaust pipes didn't just spit flames; it powered them out as the sound of his engine when from a low growl to a high pitched whine. Not only did the shockwave from the Power Play not affect his car, he even put a dent in the flaming bus as he scrapped past it.

"What the hell was that?" I asked while as sailed past Maya who had managed to stabilize herself after losing a significant amount of speed.

"The car can artificially increase its weight by using 4 turbo fans to increase down force." Bonnie said in astonishment.

"That's the mod baby, and I must say I love it now that I've had a chance to use it." Brawn said with a chuckle.

As we sailed past the Tower Route Switch, Brawn activated his upgrade again and locked his brakes stopping him almost instantly.

I barely avoided him as my car slide through the turn, the Clan Firestorm wasn't so lucky. With no way to stop or change direction the black Ryback clipped the back of the immovable Elite spinning the car into the air and colliding with the guard rail.

"You could give me a warning." I fumed.

Brawn only laughed back. At least he was enjoying himself.

As I slide into the sharp right hander I could hear KR's Cyclone and Monroe's Centaur creeping up.

Monroe past me as we swung our car's into the follow up left hand hairpin. Up ahead Lyn was flanking Maverick's Vulcan while fighting his two wingmen all the way into the tunnel.

I held my breath and shifted up as we entered the tunnel as well, but curiously nothing was activated.

"Two of Afrika's drivers just formed up on Maya behind you, it's probably going to start getting ugly now." Bonnie informed.

"'Bout time." KR said, "Lyn hit the Route Switch!"

"On it." she replied followed by the rumble of the Start/Finish line.

The rain did nothing to diminish the theatrics of Airport Terminal's technically first Route Switch Power Play. Fire, sparks, and dark smoke shot skyward as the road ahead collapsed into the underground parking garage. Monroe, Raven and I went three wide over the gap, sparks showered the flames behind us as we landed in unison.

We were barely a fourth of the way through the garage when I could feel the ground rumble again.

"Brawn just switched the route again." Bonnie explained.

"Perfect." KR said, "Tenma, Evans, split 'em up. Lyn, hit 'em hard!"

Out of the 90 degree left corner, Monroe and I slide in between the custom Coyote and Cyclone RS behind Marvin's Vulcan.

"Two down." Raven said with a growl as he activated the car Power Plays on either side of the garage.

It's amazing what simple timing and great teamwork can do.

"EAT IT!" I whooped, as Monroe and I slammed into our opposition forcing them into the wall the instant the Power Play's detonated. The added force of the shock waves crumpled suspension and blew off doors as the two Rybacks bursts into flames.

Seven cars, two of which were completely on fire, caught air over the parker garage exit.

KR's Cyclone Special flew ahead us no doubt gathering a healthy Power bonus for midair passing.

At this point I'm sure Marvin Maverick must have known he was fucked.

As we swerved through the spent bus Power Plays Lyn and K pulled up alongside Marvin's Vulcan and sandwiched him. Through the down power I could see his rear lights flash blood red as he tried to escape but Monroe came up from behind sealing him off.

"If you wouldn't mind doing the honors." Lyn said with a dark chuckle that I'm sure surprised everyone.

But I obliged, I tapped the blue button on my steering popping the third and last truck Power Play.

Even with my over dislike of the Clan and Team Afrika, I have to admit that last move was pretty brutal.

Monroe broke away a second after the flaming truck Play moved, KR and Lyn slide away moments later leaving Marvin and his Vulcan to run into the obstacle at god knows how fast. The black Ryback collided with so much force that the fiery truck skipped forward a few feet upon impact.

"Man you guys should hear some of the Clan chiefs up here, they are pretty angry." Bonnie said.

"They'd better be." Brawn exclaimed.

As we drifted onto the runway I could see Maya's Severus shoot from the second Route Switch part of the track. Brawn's 440 and the Afrika 530 GTS were hardly giving her any room.

But just as Brawn was about to pass he tapped his brakes.

"All yours, show Team Afrika how real Cobretti pilots drive." Brawn said with a very spirited snarl.

"K?" I said unsure of Brawn idea, both Lyn and Raven's car dropped back a little.

"You hit high, I'll hit low." Monroe said.

Well then babe, you ready for one more push?

My Severus growled as I shifted up.

I thought so.

Our cars spat flames as Monroe and I barely made it behind Maya's group through the shortcut at the end of the runaway.

"We'll keep the rest of the field back here, you two go settle your score." KR said as he, Brawn, Lyn, and few other drivers were forced to take the long way.

Using my car's torque I slid into the turn effectively changing the next two turns into one large curve. Monroe closed the gap behind me riding inside my draft.

A Slipstream, 530 GTS, and Severus stood between me a victory, and you know what the fucked up part is? Vixen...I hope she's watching this.

"Monroe!" I commanded. Instantly the Centaur broke out of slipstream and up the small hill toward the Start/Finish line. His machine shunted the back of the Slipstream causing it to skid.

Roar. I shifted up and got behind the rival Cobretti just as we all caught a little air over the bump caused by the second Route Switch. Monroe landed a split second sooner and slammed on his brakes allowing the Slipstream to land its back tire on the front of my ride just as I touched down. It's suspension popped it back up and flipped it over causing the car to careen into right wall upside down.

Up ahead the 530 GTS detonated short cut Power Play early stopping us from using it against Maya. We barreled through it closing the distance on the Afrika drivers.

Monroe and I double tapped our level one Power Play buttons causing the track ahead to erupt multiple times. The shockwave waves battered all four of our vehicles, Maya taking the worst of it. Her car accidently collided with her wingman's while trying to right itself.

"Oh boys and girls here comes the biiiiirrrrrddddiiiiiieeeeee." Brawn's voice said, slowing down.

That's a more that a little creepy. I could feel my old arm injury flare up though...wait...

The slowdown is me...

I looked around noticing that things had seemed to mellow out, I saw the Power Plays Monroe and I activated, each flame as it bent in the rain, each spark...

Monroe must have been experiencing something similar to this.

To the right of me he had already started to slide his car into a wide drift, but the angle and speed, it should have been impossible. But I could see it happening as my arms and legs began causing my vehicle to partake in the same action.

My Severus seemed to slip sideways, moving behind Monroe's Centaur, his wake of disturbed air sucking me in. I didn't even have to see, I could smell the flames as they flowed over the back of our car's.

God this is euphoric, I'm not even sure if its me driving anymore. In fact I'm fuckin' sure is not me.

I held my breath, in slow-mo, as the front of my car kissed the dangerously solid apex leading to the runway.

GOD is that a massive fucking airplane. It was already on runway sliding toward us at breakneck speed.

As if actually responding to my thought patterns, my body began to tighten the drift angle to force a tighter turn. Monroe's Centaur did the same, almost guiding my car with a vortex like slipstream.

We passed Maya who was still having trouble stabilizing her car from the previous Power Plays.

I could her engine redlining, the screech of her tires as they slowly regained grip. Unlike her teammate she was going to survive this Power Play.

I could not let that happen.

She's going to pitch in and dip into my draft, fucking Christ is she seeing in slow-mo too?

The sound of 800,000 pounds of crashing aircraft getting closer was beginning to make things difficult. How the fuck does S2 keep this thing in the air...

AIR! That's it!

I swear I grunted with how much effort this was taking but my body seemed to be fighting me every step of the way. FUCK, just let my do this!

I screamed to myself as the plane got closer still, I was beginning to move out of its trajectory and so was Maya. My fingers on my right hand seemed to crawl to the secondary paddle as I forced them to move with all my might.

Something must have snapped because, time just stopped.

I looked back. I could see her helmet, her face out the corner of my eye.

I easily pulled my left hand away from my steering wheel and stuck up my middle finger.

This is what happens when you mess with my friends, and when you mess with me Maya. I'm sure there's some long drawn out story for why the name of you and your boyfriend's crews are inherently racist, but I don't give a shit. This is the name of the game, and while I might not know what I'm searching for, I can tell you what I'm doing right here and right now.

I'm playing Split/Second.


	7. Episode 6: Shock and Awe

**Episode 6: Shock and Aw****e**

You'd think a nice sea breeze would at least be cooling off the area by the docks, but this isn't the ocean, and it's still a million fuckin' degrees outside.

I lay sprawled out over the top of my favorite Cobretti, my the top of my racing suit complete off exposing only my fire retardant sports bra. Normally I would be concerned by the leering but everyone seemed to have a similar idea as we all waited for our turn in the Dry Docks Detonator.

Any driver in current group that didn't have an abnormally high tolerance for heat was in some way or another trying to cool themselves off.

"Hey Tenma, I got an extra bottle if you want it." said a driver I didn't recognize. But I accepted his kind jester as he tossed me a water bottle. The driver then returned to fanning himself atop his Cobretti Pursuit.

It took me about 3 seconds to pour the entire bottle on my head before lying back down and frying in the late morning sun.

"I think he was expecting you to drink that Tenma." Tory said snidely.

I lifted up my head and glared at her. She sat on the hood of her Titan that was in line behind me.

"What's it matter if I'm going to pass out anyway."

Tory shrugged as she took another sip from her can of something.

"What is that?"

"Heineken." Tory deadpanned.

"Why are you drinking already?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Takes the edge off, you should try it." Tory replied with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to say something but the high pitched sound that Carter had taken time to beat into everyone mind was approaching quite fast.

I looked around Tory's Ryback just in time to see Carter and his Hayabusa come to impressive stop via power sliding.

"Sup guys." Carter said cheerfully, the buzz of having his bike back had clearly not worn off since last week.

I waved to him while Tory just grunted and turned away.

"Bonnie wanted me to bring you guys some extra drinks." Carter said ignoring Tory's greeting as he removed the book bag he had on.

I leapt for my machine more than ready to quench my thirst, but as soon as I grasped the new bottle I frowned.

"Where's the colds one man?" I complained.

"Sorry hot stuff but you and Tory took the last ones." he replied. Carter flinched as the beer can Tory threw clocked him in the forehead.

"Ow." he said sarcastically, "I did bring some booze for you even though Bonnie said not to."

The unmistakable look of guilt flashed across Tory's face before being covered up by her usual static expression.

"Fuckin' shit finally." someone beside us said. Turned to find it was the driver who had offered his water bottle earlier. The track officials were waving him in.

That's the fatal flaw with the Detonator Event, the track has to be rebuilt multiple times over the course of a day. As result we drivers have to sit around for hours on end waiting for our turn to run.

I took me all but 30 seconds to restart my car and move it forward 10 feet before I was back on top of its roof burning alive.

Once Tory had advanced her truck down the line she jumped out and approached Carter. She scowled at him for second before snatching the beer from his hands.

One thing is for certain, the tension between those two from last week was now being single handedly fueled by Tory. Carter had told me that he'd had made a few drunken mistakes during his college days and assured me that he was fine. And from the sound of it their little spy mission went well. But Tory...Tory had turned this into a completely different beast much to KR's surprise in fact.

Both Raven and Bonnie have not been very thrilled with Tory's new found resentment towards Carter even though they both feel she'll be over it, eventually...

I turned to look at Tory who had returned to her truck. She was blatantly looking in the opposite direction of Carter who still sat on his bike.

"Well then ladies, I got some sponsor stuff to do." Carter said as he put his book bag on.

"Later man, try not to freak out anyone important with your crotch rocket." I said with a smirk.

"I can't promise that." he said with a smile," Tory?"

The blonde trucker promptly flipped him off.

"Yeah I thought so." Carter said as his started his bike and sped away.

Normally I might have started to protest Tory's abuse but it was just too hot, plus the explosions from the nearby track were making it hard to hear.

But this was a Detonator and the sounds of Power Plays didn't last long. In fact judging from when they stopped it sounded as if the Pursuit driver ahead of me had just run a pretty good lap, or he wrecked. Whichever comes first.

That also didn't erase the fact that there was still another half hour wait so that the track could be rebuilt.

I wonder how KR is doing with his survival event? Or better question how much is he winning by? Man his driving never ceases to amaze me. Even with my miracle win against Team Afrika, the next day's Elite Race was fucking wild...

"Stop it." I said aloud to myself. I can't believe I'm letting this Vixen thing get to me this much. KR's just a good friend righ-

"What'd you say Tenma?" Tory asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Nothin'" I quickly replied.

* * *

><p>My Severus shook as I gave it some gas, the reward was the oh so wonderful sound of all 10 pistons firing in time.<p>

The technician on the side of the track ahead waved, signaling me to move up a little more. I inched my ride forward until he ordered me to stop.

I cut the engine and readjusted my gloves as I sat and waited for the starting lights. Considerably speaking Dry Docks had one of the tamer Detonator runs, no massive Route Switches or ridiculous Power Plays to deal with just good old fashioned driving, with explosions.

I just need a podium finish here and I have a guaranteed spot in tomorrow's Elite Race...no babe I'm not going to ruin the Elite race with my jeal- wait a second.

I checked the ignition to indeed be sure that the car was off.

You're not supposed to be talking back yet babe.

The telepathic argument with my vehicle was cut short as the T-tube flashed a message onto my windshield.

Power Play Safeties: Off

The light tree on the left side of the starting line flashed red.

The V10 behind me roared to life as I twisted the ignition key. Yes babe I can hear you now, but I'm ignoring you...what? Hardy har har that's funny babe...you know what? You need to shut up and focus we've got some driving to do.

**Event 5: Detonator **

**Location: Dry Docks**

Throttle, shift up, let the power get to the ground. Good start. My rear tires wailed as I slid the car into first right curve.

First Power Play, crates will slide.

Sparks flew as the crates changed position, not missing a beat I stuck to the left wall then quickly avoided the second crate.

E-brake. I couldn't help but smile as me Severus gripped the ground with heart pounding drift. I straightened the vehicle out, and felt it twitch as I shifted into 3rd.

Rigg holds the Dry Dock's Detonator record, but I have a feeling it won't stay that way long, huh babe?

Petal to the floor I stayed wide as the first bus Power Play erupted, I could feel the fire's heat as I passed the bus on the left. Shift up.

The shock wave from the next Play slid my car a bit but my momentum continued to steadily climb.

I moved back over to the right as the crane Power Play slide across the track, after a narrow dodge I spun the wheel pitching my car into sharp left hand power slide.

BOOM! The last truck Power play exploded forcing my Cobretti to scrap the wall.

Then there was nothing but the sound of my car barreling down the road. Dry Docks is one of the few tracks to have a quiet spell in a Detonator to last this long. I wasn't complaining.

The vision began to shake as the V10 forced my car closer to top speed, unfortunately that wouldn't last. The back of my car flashed red as the exhaust pipes spat flames. The engine whined as I shifted down and yanked the E-brake drifting into the arguably largest hair pin turn in Second City. My car swung out of the apex at an almost too wide angle before I brought it back and rocketed toward the boat Route Switch.

The echo of my engine continued to reverberate off the ship's hull as a shot out from underneath. The tower Power Play ahead was an easy dodge, but the shock waves could slow you down severely.

I decided to take the Kamau approach, balls to the fucking wall.

I shifted up and tapped the left secondary paddle on my steering wheel causing my car's spoiler to retract. Less drag, more power. I held my breath as my car narrowly slipped under the Power Play via the more dangerous left lane. I popped my spoiler up again as the shock wave behind me actually helped push my car into the next corner.

I flew through the small warehouse, my Cobretti knocking over the ordinance inside that the S2 technicians had actually bothered to replace. The van Power Play ahead detonated, but I easily dodged it as I cut inside. I stuck to the right wall of the turn before exiting wide and approaching the last Power Play with a generous amount of speed.

I carried my moment left then severed back across as the two crate Power Plays scraped across the track. I slid in deep for the next corner hitting my mark perfectly before jetting out, one last shift. All the way through babe.

Finish.

* * *

><p>As I rolled up to the garage I was interested to find that all 4 doors were closed. Not sure why, seeing as it's still 500 fucking degrees outside.<p>

I slid out of my car and into the sweltering heat. As quickly as I could I grabbed the handle to the door that was closest to my usual parking space and heeeevvvedddaaa.

God damn, I need to work out more.

"You know this was funny for about 5 minutes but now you guys are being assholes." Carter complained.

The Hanzo driver huffed angrily as he made attempt after attempt to retrieve his gun from Tommi Lyn who sat safety out of harm's way on top of Monroe's shoulders. I took the time to park my Severus somewhere else in the garage since Lyn's 440 Ultimate was sitting in my space beside Carter's Katana.

"This Colt is a pretty nice revolver by the way." Lyn snickered as Carter miss timed his jump and bounced off of the brick wall that Monroe. She flicked open the camber and dumped the bullets into her hand preceding to then inspect the weapon.

"Hey! Be careful with it, that's in near perfect condition." Carter demanded as he began to show signs of surrender.

"Try to play nice kids." I said as I made my way to the fridge. Amp, fuck yeah.

"Alright I've had enough of this." Carter said as he put up his fists.

"Er, how is fighting Monroe a good idea?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just want my fuckin' gun back." Carter said as he edged up to Evans.

Lyn only snickered as she reloaded the gun and stuck it in her belt to her shorts. She tightened her sneakers and made sure her tank top was straight.

I still have trouble accepting what happened next.

Like a gymnast on the pummel horse Tommi swung around Monroe's shoulders and clocked Carter in the chest with both feet. Matthews reeled for a second but stood his ground, though Lyn didn't let that last long. She still had a firm grasp on Monroe's shoulder allowing her spin her legs back on to Monroe's chest using his sturdy frame as the prefect launch pad.

Carter went down hard as Lyn's shoulder collided with his chest. All in one fluid movement she flipped backwards once before launching herself back onto Monroe's shoulder's using only her arms.

Monroe all the while didn't even seem fazed at what had just occurred, but he was also clearly frowning.

"Three black belts, two gymnastics titles, one cheer leading championship." Lyn said with a laugh and showing emphasis by counting down on her fingers.

"Fucking Christ, can't I go one week without getting the crap beaten out of me." Carter whined as he stood back up.

"That was pretty crazy Lyn, what are doing trying to be an Elite anyway?" I asked in amazement.

"Driving's more fun." She shrugged.

Couldn't argue with that.

Then she flashed another devious smile as she set up to engage Carter again, she was half way towards the unlucky cyclist before Monroe stopped her.

Lyn let out a little yep as Evan's grabbed her foot and held her upside down, she struggled for about 3 seconds before giving up.

"That wasn't nice Tommi." Monroe voice thundered.

Lyn folded her arms and glared at him.

"Apologize." Monroe demanded, he spun her around to face Carter while still holding her by her ankle.

"You know, I could probably give you some karate less-OOOW!" Monroe had lowered her so her head struck the ground with a little bump.

"Sorry I beat you up." Lyn grunted a she rubbed her hand to soothe the pain.

"Yeah, awesome. What will it take for you to give me my gun back?" Carter impatiently asked.

Lyn stroked her chin comically while she thought.

"Let me ride on your motorcycle." she exclaimed with a smile.

"Done." Carter said quickly, "Now gimme."

"Ah, ah, ah, I mean right now." Lyn demanded. On that note Monroe decided to drop Tommi on her back. She landed with a thud, but popped back up as if it never happened. I guess becoming an Elite means you have to be indestructible too.

Carter glared at her before fishing into his pants pocket and removing the keys to the Hyabusa. He stomped over to far edge of the garage where his bike was parked, Lyn closely in tow. He straddled the machine with Lyn taking a seat behind, but before he left he wheeled it over to where Monroe and I stood.

"If anyone come looking for Lyn tell 'em she's with another Elite." Carter said with a frown.

"No tell them we're out fighting crime." Lyn laughed.

"Shut up you." Carter snapped, "Seriously hot stuff, if anyone comes knocking, zip that racing suit down a bit and stall them."

"I got it Carter, you'd better get outta here before Tory shows up." I said before downing the rest of my drink.

"True." he replied while slipping on his sunglasses. His Suzuki left a trail of smoke and burnt rubber as it left the garage.

"Why does that kid know how to fight?" I asked aloud.

"Probably the same reason I kinda do, tough times, tough neighborhood." Monroe replied.

I nodded because there was absolutely no way I was going to know exactly what he meant, and I honestly didn't want to.

"You think that's why Xingyuag can fight." I asked purposely avoiding eye contact.

"I...I hope not." Monroe said as if someone was scolding him.

The Chinese chick we encountered turned out to be Xingyuag Ying a member of Vegas Drift, a popular group of Hanzo drivers. Her brother Dingxiang had taken nasty wreck during the first race with Lyn putting him not in a coma but critical condition for quite a long time. We actually visited him and he is making a good recovery, unfortunately it appears Xingyuag is having a difficult time forgiving Monroe. Which brings me back to the bizarre question of why he likes her.

I began to ask Monroe another question when I heard the distinct sound of a S510.

"Fuck." I said under my breath. It was Vixen. Her car stopped just inside the garage and both doors opened.

As much as I didn't want believe it, KR and Vixen stepped out. The last rational thought pattern in my head was that he probably got his car wrecked in his Survival event. After that...I'm not so sure...

'Hey K' how'd yooo..." My voice trailed off, because my brain as stopped giving in commands as it tried to process some visual information.

As soon as KR walked around the front of the S510, Vixen leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Just a kiss, as small peck on the lips, no tongue, no passion, no grouping. Just a kiss. But this sort of rational thought had long since left my brain.

The back of ears and neck got hot, making me unaware that the empty can of Amp was beginning to splinter in my hand. Even as Vixen got back in her car and drove away, I stood speechless.

Anger. I couldn't look Raven in the eye as he approached me. Why should I be angry? He didn't do anything, but I still wanted to punch him, then punch Vixen, then punch him again.

Betrayal. How can that even be relevant? It's not like KR and I...had...something...

"Hey Konani, you okay?" K said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

Jealousy. Yep, that's the one. That's what's about to fuck shit up, and the fucked up part, I'm okay with this. I'm about to let this happen because something in my chest just broke. Something just broke and I want it to stop hurting, I just want it to stop hurting...

"I'm fuckin' fine KR! Just fine!" I spat, knocking his hand off my shoulder with my arm.

"Whoa! Hey what's wrong Tenma? Did you los-"

"GO ASK VIXEN, I'm sure she fucking knows!" I yelled, throwing the crumpled Amp can at him.

Then I turned and ran. I ran until I was safe behind the locked door to my living quarters.

With my back to the door I slide to the floor, for some reason exhausted. I felt something, but wasn't sure what. I pulled my right hand up to my face.

It was bleeding.

* * *

><p>For the next several hours I hid underneath the covers of my bed. I hid from KR, I hid from the world. I would have stayed like that forever but life just doesn't work that way.<p>

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I groaned. My stomach had been growling painfully for the past hour now, skipping lunch and dinner probably isn't the most awesome idea I've ever had.

I didn't even bother to grab my phone as I left my room eager to get some food in my stomach. I made a b-line for the garage's fridge and found...nothing, nothing but my Amp. Explain to why we don't keep food in here?

I must have said that out loud because Tory answered me, "Because...fatass...keeps...eating...it...all." straining in between each word.

I turned to find all the garage lights off except for section over my Severus and Tory's Titan which stood right beside it.

Somehow Tory had managed to tie her lower legs to the top of her truck; she hung backwards over the roof doing sit-ups.

Monroe sat on the work table in front of the cars, he was reclining and didn't seemed to be looking at anything in particular. I grabbed a can of Amp and joined them, taking a seat atop my Cobretti.

"I heard about that thing with KR, real fucking smooth Tenma." Tory said once she stopped to rest, she was facing me but upside down.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." I laughed back.

"Not the same thing." Tory snarled, she readjusted her sports bra before starting again.

"But you are kind of dragging it out." Monroe said with a low voice.

Tory flipped him off mid-crunch. "Your...one...to...talk...Vultu'ch." Tory huffed.

Monroe glared at her.

"Eh, she is sort of right Monroe." I added before taking a sip of my drink.

"Damn straight, I'm right. Who the fuck gets a hard on for the person trying to kill them." Tory said as she began to untie herself.

"Hey, it's not like th-" Monroe started to say before being cut off.

"Like what Monroe? Maybe you should learn to keep better fuckin' secrects. In fact I'm pretty fuckin' sure the only one how hasn't figured it out is Raven" Tory said, with her last leg undone she fell from her truck with a spin, landing cleanly.

"Let him be Tory, I'm sure someone once told you love is blind." I defended Monroe.

But instead of a quick comeback, Tory laughed. But not her usual laugh, this one was wicked, soulless.

"Love is blind, Tenma? You sound like some shitty ass chick flick." she scoffed, waving her hand toward me in dismissal.

"Then maybe you would like to explain why you're still being a bitch to Carter." I shot back.

That struck a nerve, I could see her eyes flare but against my better judgment I pushed on.

"Why is this such a big fucking deal for you, everyone is over it expect for you. And it's honestly starting to get annoying. I mean c'mon Tory youuurrrrr-aahahahhh.!"

It happened so fast I could barely process it. Tory had scaled my Severus and grabbed the opened part of my racing suit, she forced me down onto the floor and slammed my back onto the side of my car.

"I...I can't stop thinking about him!" Tory yelled desperately. I tried to look at her but her head was down.

"I...can't stop and I don't why." she said softly. Her grip on my suit was tight until Monroe pulled her away by her shoulder.

"I know you know how you feel." Monroe said patting her on the back.

Tory responded by punching him in the chest with a surprising amount of force since it caused him to stagger and cough a bit.

"Don't try and feed me that bullshit Evans. This is something I'm not supposed to fucking feel, me and you both." She growled, setting up to punch him again.

But this time it was me who stopped her.

"You can't just cut off emotion Tory, It doesn't work like that." I said.

Tory rage filled eye looked toward me of a second before a twisted smile creep across her face.

"It's almost funny how much you don't fuckin' know." Tory snarled taking step towards me, staring me down.

There was absolutely nothing I could do to mask my fear of the woman looming over me. She was bigger, stronger, and most importantly had a more forceful point to make.

But it was a point I was willing to listen to.

"If you only knew the shit people like me, Monroe, even your precious Raven went through to fuckin' get here. It's why people like us aren't supposed to feel you little bitch. The world isn't all do this, do that, and get a medal. It's fucking shit, that's what." Tory spat at me. Her eyes were turning red.

"So I don't a little fucking daddy's girl cunt to come and tell me I can't shut my emotion off. In my world, cutting your goddamn emotions keeps you from an early fucking grave."

Tory was crying.

"I just want that stupid prick out of my fucking head." She said. The crying had suddenly stopped and she fell to the ground. She lay back against the tire of her truck but didn't look up.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slid down to sit against my vehicle as well.

But what am supposed to say? How could I possibly relate? If we've lived in such different worlds how can be of consol? I thought Tory had loved someone before she got here, but like everything else I guess that was the alcohol was talking.

I looked toward Monroe, who I guess could sense my predicament. He stepped off the table and sat crossed leg near us and attempted to complete the loose circle we formed.

"I used to think that to until I found Konani's medal." Monroe said in the most soothing voice he could manage.

"Then I saw Xingyuag. She hasn't left my mind either." he added, "Maybe you just found your two things in the wrong order."

That actually made quite a bit of sense.

"Maybe not." I said, "Why are you here Tory? KR told me that everyone is in Second City for something different."

Tory's blonde hair covered parts of her face as she looked up, but she only shrugged.

"God, I'm fucking pathetic." she grumbled.

"No you're Tory." I shot back.

She smiled a bit, "I gotta admire that blind enthusiasm."

"Somebody's got to keep us sane when Bonnis's not around." I laughed.

"True." Monroe added.

"Tory." I suddenly said with a serious tone causing her to look at me, "Since I'll never fully understand, why don't you explain to me exactly how you ended up here, you too Monroe." I asked.

Tory looked at Monroe who nodded before she turned back to me, "You sure you wanna go there Tenma?" she said, sitting up.

"I'm already on a can of Amp right now I won't be going to sleep anytime soon." replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>SplitSecond Championship Race Day**

At the sound of a high pitched engine squeal my eyes shot open, I sat up way too fast and dropped back into my bed dizzy.

Just like in last night's dreams, the stories I absorbed from last night continued to play back in my head.

I'm mean no disrespect to Monroe and Tory, but what I heard cannot be unheard. Even the parts about KR that Tory could tell were having a hard time settling in.

But what hurt the most was Monroe's expression, he knew I wouldn't see him or Tory the same way again.

He was right.

But I'm glad. As cheesy as it sounds I feel like I'm closer to them that ever before, even though they won't say it out loud. I'm their friend, and they're mine, I'm happy they trusted me enough to open up that much.

I've learned a lot about them, they answered big questions that were lingering in my mind whether they knew it or not.

Such as Monroe's fighting style: hapkido or Tory's preference for trucks.

Tory...

While both of their underworld upbringings were involuntary, it was heartbreaking to find out just how much worse Tory's past was. The more she told Monroe and I the more surprised I was at how well she seemed to repress all of this behind alcohol.

It would be no stretch to say that If I had been in her situation, I would be dead right now. That is a horrifying truth that I try not to think about.

At some point I had managed to get a little of my story in as well, though mine was much less exciting.

The most interesting think that our little session revealed however was how our pasts seemed to fucking up our love lives.

To sum it up, Monroe doesn't know how to talk to girls, I one the other hand, and I quote "Don't know how to take fuckin' initiative" Tory unquote.

But it was Tory once again who had it the worst. I see why she has her reasons now...I shivered just thinking about it. But Monroe and I agreed that Tory should push past those reasons or she would be no better off than we were.

Herding the memories away I got up again, this time fully exiting my bed. I threw on a fresh racing suit and grabbed my helmet.

Today was an Elite Race, while it was nice, sort of. I have to get my mind away from last night, and figure out a way to apologize to KR.

Half out of my door I stopped. As I heard various voices coming from the direction of the garage I studied myself in the reflection of my helmets visor.

My long jet black hair corralled my face as I peered at myself, my sharp Asian features softened by my Hawaii heritage. Heritage that browned my skin to quite a degree. The Hawaiian Heartthrob, I was every man's exotic fantasy.

But why not KR? Was I just not pretty enough for him? The similarity to my physique border lined with Tory's, was that too curvy?

And when did it get to this, when did I want so much of his attention? We're good friends right? Then why does it feel like I haven't seen him in...

My helmet creaked as my hands suddenly clutched it tightly, the answer had come back the same.

Vixen.

No, confronting her would only be hiding from my problem, last night told me that this was not the answer.

"Hey Konani, you arguing with yourself again?" Bonnie's voice almost gave me a heart attack.

"Heh, yeah." I replied as I picked my helmet back up. I stood up to find her holding a can of Amp out to me.

"I'm not sure what happened last night but I'm glad to see Tory and Carter are back to arguing with each other." Bonnie said as I took the drink from her.

"'Bout time." I said before taking a swig.

Bonnie gave a small laugh, "Well whatever you did, thanks."

I stopped drinking for a second but continued, I couldn't hide anything from Bonnie even if I wanted to.

Bonnie and I walked side by side into the garage and within moments my ears were filled with outside sound, and Tory's voice.

"You little shit! What have I told you about using my tools?" Tory barked at Carter who was currently laying underneath his Kanata.

"How the fuck am supposed to know which ones are yours when you leave them every fucking where?" He yelled back, his one visible arm making a fist from under the Hanzo.

"Technically Tory brought her own tools, she's the only one using Black and Decker." KR said calmly from across the garage.

He sitting at our eating table with Monroe, fiddling with some-

Holy shit it's his shotgun.

"C'mon Raven, what have I said about firearms in my garage." Bonnie said immediately.

"Chill Bon', I'm almost done, I just wanted to do a little cleaning." he replied.

Bonnie gave him a look before moving on. Leaving me...alone.

"Uh hey Raven..." I said uneasily.

I nearly soiled myself at his response. I uttered a very uncomfortable laugh as I tried to look away from the gun barrel that was pointed at me.

"You see this?" KR said as he pulled the gun away and pointed to the pump. There was large white cross crudely etched into the side.

"Yeah, did you do that?" I asked.

"Nope, the person who gave this to me told me this cross is both a blessing and curse." he said in somewhat distant voice, "but I'm not sure if they put the cross there either."

"Look KR, I'm sorry...about yesterday..." I muttered. He didn't look up from cleaning his weapon, which didn't make this less uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it." he said still not looking up.

"But I was being a bitch to you, and I'm really sorry." I replied, more solemn this time.

"Yeah you kinda were." KR said as her looked at me with a smile, "Don't get to bend out of shape there's nothing between Vixen and I.

Completely against my will, I smiled at the information.

"Though I have been hanging out with her a lot lately." He continued.

And just like that my good mood was gone again. For some reason he laughed.

"I'll admit though she's persistent, I can't tell you how many times I've turned her down."

"Really?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah," he responded while standing up, "I mean Vixen's pretty fuckin' hot and all."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"But, she's kinda, how do I put it..."

"A self-centered, go fuck yer self, too tanned bitch." Tory said as she walked over.

KR waved his hand in a 'so-so' motion. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, she was too much like you Tory." Carter said as he joined us. But he instantly regretted it as the blonde put a fist in his stomach causing him to crumple to the ground.

"Fuck yeah, I still got it." She laughed as she blew to top of her knuckles like they were a smoking gun.

"That might have been a bit much." I said as I bent down to check on Carter.

"Pfffft, I just got here and you're already on the ground?" said an energetic voice from behind us. Lyn half walked half skipped up to the group and gave Carter a rough slap on the back causing to reel as he got up.

"Hey Tommi, er why are you here so early?" I asked.

"There's like nothing to do around here, plus you guys are always doing something funny." She replied.

"Show time people, Monro-" Bonnie said before stopping short."Tommi, what are you doing here?" she quickly asked.

"Boredom." she replied again.

"Sorry kiddo but you're going to have to be bored somewhere else, we've got a race to go to." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Monroe, you should probably go check in with your garage first. Konani, Raven, Tory, lock and load." she commanded.

Tommi frowned as we began to pile into our respective cars.

"C'mon short stuff, I got something we can do." Carter said taking note of Lyn's dampened mood.

"What, where?" she asked.

"Go get in your car and follow me." Carter said with a smile. He jogged over to his motorcycle and fired it up.

"Well that's settled," Bonnie said yelling over the bike's engine, "Everybody get going, I'll see you in a few."

As she waved, the rest of the vehicles in the garage fired, filling the area with an oh so glorious chorus of engines.

Sporting his all white suit and sunglasses, Carter power slid his bike out first, Tommi's 440 quickly darted behind it. Monroe's Centaur when next, it roared as it left the area.

"C'mon, let's go fuck somebody's day up." Tory yelled out of her window before her massive truck lurched backward and outside the garage. KR's Cyclone squealed as it went next followed by my own Severus.

* * *

><p>Lumberyard was one of the two new tracks added by S2 Productions. It had Buzz saws, giant rolling logs, and more than it's fair share of standard SplitSecond explosive ordinance. The one thing I find interesting about it is the figure eight layout, something new to Second City. The track crosses over itself near the center with a very wide jump, you have to be moving at least 85 miles per hour to clear it cleanly. Not that easy a task since the turn right before it is a sharp left hand hairpin.

"Oh man, you guys are going to love this line up." Bonnie said, "There are 9 total non-Elite drivers this time."

"What? Why?" I quickly asked.

"S2 trying to make it a crowd pleaser before they let us go on our mid-season break." KR explained.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when I saw the cold black paint job of a Ryback Vulcan pull into the grid space ahead of me.

"Hehehe, shit. Look it's Maverick." Tory said with an out of character laugh, no doubt feeling the effects of a bit of alcohol.

"Well fuck us." I said with a sigh. Tory began to laugh as Bonnie scolded her about drinking before a race, again.

"Tenma." KR voice was brought to my attention.

"Um hey Raven." I replied.

"I opened up a private channel." he explained.

"Are you and Vixen really not...?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes Konani, man I didn't know you were the jealous type." KR laughed.

I blushed from embarrassment.

"Look Tenma, if what I was doing was bothering you, you should have said something. I respect your opinion, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." I said with a bit of unease, enough for KR to catch.

"Look I can only say this shit 'cause it's you and me, but you're my closet friend Tenma. I wouldn't let some Brazilian rally driver come between that."

"K..."

"So that's why I'm warning you, you weren't the only one who didn't like that Vixen and I were hanging out." Raven continued.

"I figured, theres got to be millions of guys who want to get in her pants." I joked.

"Yeah, but only one that's an Elite."

I immediately stopped smiling. That's when I saw it, or correction heard it. Raptor was the only Elite not revving his engine.

"Raptor?"

"Yeah, he's fuckin' pissed. But he knows better than to let in show." KR responded.

"Have we ever seen Raptor drive angry?"

"No, and that's what I don't like." KR said, "Let's go back, Bonnie's probably wondering why we're so quiet."

"True." I replied tapping a button on my radio. My helmet was instantly filled with Tory's complaining.

"Look Tory I get want you to focus enough to get through two laps, okay." Bonnie said in an exasperated tone," 20 seconds guys, good luck and try not to let Tory slow you down."

"I'm fuckin' fine bunny, damn it must be your time of the fuckin' month." Tory yelled back.

Yeah babe I know, I'm trying to ignore her too.

**Event 6: Elite Race **

**Location: Lumberyard**

The combined roar of 15 engines drowned out the obnoxious voice of Split/Second's announcer. Yes 15 engines, you could eat the tension in air as all 15 vehicles left Raptor's S510 in the dust.

That should have been our first clue.

BOOOOM! Right out the first left hand corner one of the two extra drivers, a KTR Cobretti Pursuit, exploded into a cloud of metal and fire. Nearby cars slide from the shock wave, but Raptor powered through, searching for another victim.

"Fuckin' Christ!" I screamed, my Severus grinded the left wall as Raptor nudged me? Yeah he just seemed to skim me but I was in the wall no less. My car back in gear I slide into next right hander.

The track rumbled as the log Power Play on the right was detonated sending a cluster of logs across the course. My car complained as the shock waves forced it to slide as I passed the buzz saw Power Plays. Luckily they were activated just I passed.

"Grruh!" I grunted as I braked hard and swerved...

No way...as my car began to slide sideways in order to dodge the mass of flaming wreckage. Deformed metals, crying flames, and S.A.F.E. ball...It was Brawn's 440.

"KONANI! LEFT SIDE!" Bonnie's voice brought my back. I instinctively twirled the steering wheel around quickly switching my car's drift angle just in time to be clipped by the Level Two log Power play near the entrance to the left hand hairpin.

I could see rubber and dust spin around me just as my car collided with the wall.

My breath began to slow again as my vision came back into focus, thought I'm unsure why I nearly screamed at the sight that met me. It was Tory's Titan, well half of it anyway, sitting there smoldering in front of my incorrectly oriented car.

"Bonnie, somebody talk to me." I said as I restarted my car.

"Oh my God." Was the response I got from Bonnie, but it wasn't directed at me.

My car roared back to life, its rear tires smoking as I turned the vehicle around. As I drifted around the left corner my Cobretti nearly ran into anther pile of flaming car.

Something was wrong, drivers were going down too fast for an Elite, this couldn't all be Raptor.

Boy was I wrong.

"Oh shi-!" I shout as I dodge two cars careering down the track in wrong direction. It was Blitz and KR. A car tumbled end over end coming to stop just behind me

I started to yell for KR but stopped when I saw a S.A.F.E. roll past. I looked back just in time to see Raven's Ryback screech to a stop and roar before speeding back down the track.

I was speechless at the sight as I approached the hairpin before the jump. On top of the remnants of another car sat a barrel Power Play helicopter, crumpled and on fire...Wait.

BOOOOOOM! I screamed hard, and long as my car flew backwards from the shock waves.

The sound of metal on asphalt was all around me as shrapnel pelted my car.

In, out, in, out. I'm okay at least I'm still breathing...But ooow, my ears.

I slowly reopened my eyes, and...oohhh fuck.

I yanked my helmet off, kicked open the door and emptied my stomach.

Before I even looked up, I turned on my windshield wipers. They swatted away what was left of somebody's arm. Oh god...

I began to heave again but realized there was no blood the accompanied the arm.

How was that possible...I heard another explosion.

As I wiped my mouth my thoughts raced back to KR. I know it's stupid of me to worry about him, but still I did.

My helmet back on I restarted my car, once, twice, RRRRRRRrrrrrrrr.

My back was forced against the seat as I floored the petal. If there one thing I knew, it's that I was not going to be afraid of this. This is what I signed up for, and God so help me as long as there's and engine behind me, a wheel in hands, and petals on the floor. I am going to drive.

"KR! Listen to me you to slow down and think about this!" Bonnie commanded as I rounded the hairpin.

But KR said nothing, only the sound of metal on metal came back across his mic.

I grunted as my car landed on the other side of the jump with a cloud of sparks. I shifted into top gear as my car roared though the easy s-turn and onto the straight.

"Where's Monroe?" I barked, glancing over to my right and saw Vixen restarting her car from a forced stall, ironic.

"He's about to catch KR and Raptor." she said with a sigh, "How did this happen..."

I was taken aback by the guilt in Bonnie's voice, this wasn't her fault but it was clear she seemed to feel some sort of blame...

My car shuddered as it entered the wide right hand turn, the tires burned as I drifted the entire the corner.

I was forced inside of my line as I avoided Live Wire's downed GT12, a few seconds later it was Maverick's Vulcan in a flaming heap.

How was one driver capable of this?

I stuck to the wall as I shot across the Start/Finish line, Rigg's Golitah laid on the checkered disabled, reducing the three lanes to two.

Two turns later I had finally caught up, it was then I understood why such destruction was left in their wake.

Luckily my adrenaline had started to over dose, giving me that euphoric slow down that seem to only happen when I was driving.

I got a good long look at the fight in front of me, no this wasn't a fight, it was a death match. There's no way in hell what was happening front of me was real.

It was..it was like a some sort of stunt show, no...yes? Monroe, Raptor, and KR twirled their cars around each other, weaving around Power Plays, make offensive and defensive contact while stilled taking corners at impossible speeds.

Three dimensional car combat, as retarded as it sounds, That was it. There was no other way of explaining it.

I could try and say something clever to explain what was just above their cars, but there was no way around that either.

Aura.

Wow saying it even sounds lame. But as I fought to keep pace, three winged somethings, fought alongside their respective cars.

It was hard to see, and I assume stress was probably causing me hallucinate...do I sound calm to you?

My car growled a bit.

Shut up babe, I wasn't asking you...birds?...why would you say...oh...

Okay, to set record straight, I am not calm, I'm freaking the fuck out right now. The adrenaline, thank god, is allowing me to keep up with this race with a pretty good clip. And yes three drivers ahead of me, all coincidently having a bird somewhere in their name, are trying to kill each other using only their cars and the occasional explosion.

But at the same time I couldn't help but grin, just like Tory said, It time to go fuck up somebody's day. Question is, who?

My car screamed out of the hairpin toward the jump with far more speed than the feuding three, just before all four of us go airborne I yanked my E-brake.

You know I'm going to look back at this one day and think, holy shit, I'm fucking awesome.

My car spun clockwise through the air, stopping Monroe's rotation mid-spin. But before I complete my 360, I gave Raptor was just ahead and a little above me, a little nudge with my air brake before the group came crashing down.

Landing backwards forced Monroe's Centaur to stall, while and off axis Raptor ping ponged into…..ooo, sorry K'.

My landing sideways was irrelevant as I hit the gas. The Severus's wheels disappeared in a cloud of smoke as it swung back into a forward position.

Out of the S-turn the second level 2 Power Play was activated, and fuuuuuck those are some big trees.

The two massive trees tumbled onto the track forming a tight chicane.

I winced as the first tree scraped the top of my car. Behind me could hear someone slam there brakes.

"Motherfu-!" KR voice was cut off.

My head jerked forward as the brutal smash of had to be Raptor's S510 rear ending me.

"Not today!" I grunted as my slide my car into Lumberyard's last corner, Raptor right on my ass.

And then that was it.

Raptor's vehicle connected with the back of mine robbing my rear tires of grip. Sparks flowed from my Cobretti's frame as the back grinded the outside wall.

I was in between rage and astonishment as I watched the S510 spin around and gain enough hold to get the left front tire onto the front hood of my car. The weight depressed the nose my Severus as wheels on Raptor's car quickly turned left locking him in place.

My seat beat cut into my neck as I thrown to the right of my car. Raptor had locked his brakes pulling both our car into a death spin, once, twice...the S510's engine revved.

In what could only be described as throwing my car, Raptor's swung this wheel right, whilst simultaneous shifting into reverse.

My car actually slide backwards a bit as it was flung from the S510's grip. My Severus spun a little more before the right side slammed against the left wall with a tremendous bang, I'm pretty sure I blacked out after that.

...

...

"Arrrgh, ow..." I whimpered, as my eyes fluttered open, I was immediately assaulted by multitude of flashing red lights and yellow exclamation marks that emanated from my dashboard. My S.A.F.E. hadn't been deployed, and I was still sitting in my Cobretti. For what was clearly not a long time because through the sharp crack in my windshield I could see I was still on the track facing backwards.

I moved my head and found that something wet was running down my face.

I pried off my helmet and brought my already scared hand to my face and back again. It was painted with bloooooddd...

"Fuck that hurts!" I cried, as my head began to burn. Where was that fucking adrenaline now?

I furiously jabbed at the driver side door with my foot until in broke off and flew with a clank onto the track.

I winced as I stepped out, my whole body ached. As I turned toward the Finish line I froze.

Sitting close to wrecked Goliath was Raptor's S510, and without much thought I began to walk up to it.

All four brake disks were on fire, and small pillar of smoke was beginning to climb out of the car's rear engine. As I got closer I could see some parts of his steaming tires were actually melting. Half of his windows and the deployable spoiler were gone.

Raptor himself sat on the front of his vehicle, helmet tucked in the usually place under his arm. I know he heard me walk up but his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"All of this because of Vixen, huh?" I sighed. He didn't say anything but his expression changed just enough to tell me I was right.

"You do know you just destroyed an entire field of cars including Vixen's?" I continued.

He finally turned to me, the sheer look of guilt and regret in his eyes was more than a slap in the face for me.

He didn't want to do it, but he did. It was just something he couldn't control, and like a storm it brought down everything around him.

The look in his eyes, this vicious anger, this unbridled rage, he wanted no more of it. That's why Raptor was here, that what he was searching for. No doubt, the Elite's best driver just wanted a way to put his destructive lust to rest forever. Whatever caused him to be this way he wanted gone, behind him. So it could torment him no longer. It's ironic that he would be here, in this city. But thing again, maybe he's finding things in the wrong order.

But damn I thought Tory's past was fucked up, whatever Raptor went through must have been dark...


	8. Episode 7: Avalanche

**Episode 7: Avalanche**

"Konani, try it again." KR said.

I sighed as I started my Severus up for the umpteenth time today, it roared for a second before sputtering and stalling.

I beat my head against the steering wheel.

KR walked around to the driver's side, a laptop in hand as he went over my car's telemetry again and again.

After the horrifying Elite Race on Lumberyard last episode every driver was awarded a new car for free. And of course I took it upon myself to break it in during our extended mid-season break. But for whatever the fucking reason it had started to act up this weekend, the weekend before we start episode seven to be precise.

And the reasons were beyond comprehension, I had all but given up racing in today's events to the point where I didn't even put on a new suit this morning.

So sat in jeans and a tank top, waiting for what I hoped was a stroke of genius from KR.

"Damn you guys are still working on that engine?" Carter asked as his Hyabusa rolled in.

"Don't remind me." I replied defeated.

"I thought something was wrong with the fuel mixture." Bonnie said as she strolled up sipping a cup of coffee.

"I know but we fixed that, and it still won't even idle." KR responded.

"Did you try kicking it?" Tory shouted from atop her truck, she stood on the front bumper, her head half into her own vehicle's engine.

Thunk! Thunk!

"There, try it now." Carter said with a smirk.

Everyone near my car glared at him.

"You know, there might be nothing that can be done." Monroe said.

I nearly jumped out of my seat. How can someone so large be so quiet? I knew I wasn't the only one surprised went he appeared behind my car, checking out the engine himself.

"What'da me there's nothing we can do?" I asked.

"Well S2 does make a lot of different engines every week, maybe someone along the line just made a mistake." Monroe elaborated while pushing some dreads away from his face.

"I suppose that's entirely possible..." KR trailed off.

"Okay, that still doesn't solve the problem." I piped up.

"I'll say, now yer dumb-asses are suggesting that she needs to get a new engine." Tory inferred, still yelling from within her Titan's big block.

KR's eyes light up. "That's exactly what we'll do." he said giving himself a little fist pump.

"Wait what?" I asked stupidly.

"Your car may have been totaled in the last race but the engine wasn't. And we know that engine is working fine we just need to get into the scrap yard." KR explained.

Hm, that would work. Split/Seconds scrap yard was where all the wrecked or damaged cars went to after an event to be reprocessed by S2's engineers. But it was open to all drivers in case they wanted to do a little salvaging. The only rule being that everything from the scrap yard must stay within Second City.

"I don't mean to be a downer on this plan guys, but are you even going to have time to do this?" Bonnie said, "I know you want to help Konani but you do have your own races to worry about."

"Don't worry Bon' we got this, there's somethin' I wanna try anyway." KR said giving Bonnie a pat on the shoulder.

"Let's roll big man." Raven shouted to Monroe as he jogged to his Ryback.

Within minutes the two A-class cars rolled out of the garage and sped away.

"Well that was extremely convenient." Carter said.

I gave him a look as I stepped out of my Severus. He was still seated on his Suzuki, looking as if he wanted to say something more.

I tried to turn away. Too late.

"You know the Platinum Sponsor Gala?" he asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"Oh c'mon hot stuff, you only went once with me, and was it really that bad?" he pleaded.

"Yes." I deadpanned.

He his eyes caught Bonnie's.

"I don't think so Carter." Bonnie said with a smile, "I went with you all three times last season. And trust me when I say I really don't want to sit through one of those again."

"Would somebody toss me some more booze!" Tory shouted.

Bonnie's smile flashed from honest to wicked for a brief second."Tory get down we need to ask you something!" she called.

"Uh, Bonnie I really don't-" I began to protest.

"Hold your fuckin' horses Bunny." Tory shouted in response cutting me off. Instead of dropping off of her truck, she jumped away from it.

I winced as she used my car as a landing pad before starting for the fridge. Beer can in hand she headed back to the group.

"Do even have a liver?" Carter asked as the blonde took a chug.

"Go fuck yer self." She spat.

"Tory, Carter needs an escort to a sponsor event and both Konani and I are busy." Bonnie said.

"How should I put this...?" Tory pretended to think, "Hell no."

"Look Tory, Konani never wants to do anything with me anyway and Bonnie's already gone three times. Just this once then I'll find someone else." Carter explained.

I knew for a fact that Tory was more or less saying yes on the inside, but something else was keeping her back.

"Look Matthews, I don't know any of this high society bullshit that you grew up with, and I would probably just end up fucking something up." Tory replied with a sigh.

"It's nothing like that, we just need to go and look pretty. Maybe bullshit our way through a conversation or two." he said.

"Um, I don't own a dress." Tory retorted.

"Really?" Both Bonnie I said at the same time.

"What did you go to the opening ceremony in?" I asked.

"Jeans and a tank top, same as what you're wearing." Tory haughtily replied.

"That's not a problem; I could have ten dresses for you here in under two hours. I just need someone to go with." Carter pleaded.

Bonnie and I just looked at him.

"Seriously Carter, have you been holding out on us?" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"No I'm not about to buy everyone new clothes, my pockets aren't that deep." Carter said.

"Back up a fucking second, you're a sponsor for Split/Second?" Tory asked somewhat amazed.

Everyone gave her a 'What are you? Stupid?' look.

"No my parents are, but if you must know I am next in line for preverbal throne, but things like not showing up with an escort is going to hurt that chance so if we could please get back to the subject at hand." Carter quickly explained.

"You don't seem like..." Tory started.

"Yeah I know, it never occurred to me that I need to flaunt the fact that I'm billionaire." Carter replied sarcastically.

"Wow, when did the company pass the mark?" Bonnie asked

"Last month actually." He replied,"...whoa, whoa, we're getting off track again."

He looked toward Tory, and for the first time in my life I saw her flinch.

"Trust me Carter trying to impress people…I'm the last fucking person you wanna to bring." Tory said before taking another sip of her drink.

"And why's that?" Carter asked defiantly.

"Goddamnit ya little shit, why the fuck do I have to explain myself to you! You've got enough money to have any whore around here on your arm in a second!" Tory shouted nearly throwing her can at him.

"You think I don't know that?" Carter calmly replied.

The can hit him square in the head. A second later she was in his face.

"So Bunny and Tenma can't go and all of a sudden I'm the only fucking woman in this city? Why when you know I'm just going to make a fucking fool of myself!" Tory seethed.

"Fuckin' Christ Tory I don't care about that, I just want to go with someone I know I'll fun with." Carter said as if it was obvious.

I won't even lie, I was starting be scared for Carter, this had clearly pushed Tory the wrong way. The new "initiative" prone side of me decided to intervene.

"It's not really that bad Tory, it's just a little boring. You just stand around eating finger food and free champagne while Richie Rich over here tries to ass-kiss business partners." I explained.

Carter's eye light up with an idea. "Did I mention the shit ton of free champagne?" he added.

"No, you conveniently left that out." Tory said smugly," I know what you're doing, I'm not retarded."

"Could've fooled me." I snorted...UGH okay I'll admit that wasn't smart.

I heaved as Tory removed her fist from my stomach.

"Fuck, okay look, I'll go with you to your stupid thing Carter, just try to find somebody else next time." Tory commanded.

"Fine." Carter grumbled.

"You know you kinda asked for that." Bonnie told me.

"YES, I know." I replied from my fetal position on the floor.

"C'mon on Tory we need to go." Carter said as he put his sunglasses back on and turned his bike around.

"What? We have to go already?" Tory whined.

"No, yet, we need to get you fitted for dress," He turned around to face her, "Yeeeah, some jewelry wouldn't hurt either, and some shoes...nails, definitely your hair."

"No, you can't kill him yet." Bonnie said stopping Tory's haymaker," wait until after the Gala."

Tory rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we'll back in time for your first race." Carter added.

"I fuckin' hate you people." Tory growled as she got on the back of Carter's cycle.

"Love you too." Bonnie said with a smile and a wave as they sped away.

* * *

><p>I'll be damned; KR and Monroe actually did it.<p>

I was sitting in a new car with an old engine, they had manage to find my old Severus, rip out the engine and toss it into my new one all before my first race of the episode.

I'm going to have to give them a proper thank you later. But I'll think about that after this event.

This is Onslaught, I'd have to bring my A-game if I even want to walk off the trac-

"Hey Tenma can we talk." Tory's voice echoed through my radio.

Ever since Tory, Monroe and I had our little pow-wow. Tory has been showing more, for lack of a better term, normal emotion. Though only in small pockets and light years away from Carter. And I am sympathetic to it, it's just flat out awkward sometimes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why in hell did you guys make me do that? I won't know shit for shit what's going on there, I don't want to mess something up for him." she said, her voice getting a little heated.

"You'll be fine Tory, Carter wouldn't invite you if he didn't think you could handle it."

"That doesn't sit right with me Tenma, I haven't done anything for him that would place any fuckin' faith in me."

"I don't know Tory, maybe 'cause he likes you." I replied semi-sarcastically.

"..."

"I know you still have trouble accepting it but we all like you Tory, we won't put up with your drunken shenanigans otherwise."

"Er, am I not supposed to be hearing the conversation?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

Goddamnit Bonnie.

"I swear to fucking god Bunny if you say anything at all" Tory started.

"Easy Tory, I kinda already figured out you had a thing for Carter, I won't say anything." Bonnie replied with a sigh.

"Uhhh, fuck my life." Tory growled.

"Alright look alive ladies, I hear the chopper pilots are out for blood this episode."

Hell yeah babe, nothing less than a win.

**Event 1: Onslaught**

** Location: Airport Terminal**

24 cars, 4 helicopters, and enough ordinance to blow the fuck out of small country. Let's get it done.

I could smell my car's anticipation as I shot into the lead. The T-tube projected text onto the lower part of my windshield just like in an Elimination race.

WAVES 20.

Tsssssh! Booom! The lazy arcs of the first wave missiles exploded beside me as I easily dodged them. The first waves are always like that, then I'm sure some asshole gets a laugh out of this. Around, oh say, wave two shit hits the fuckin' fan.

As soon as I was past the inactive taxi Power Plays it began to rain missiles. My light weight Severus skidded from the shock waves. Shit, that last one was too close.

My helmet's VI is getting laggy again, stupid thing. The special visor we receive with the T-tube for events like these runs a program that can predict the trajectories of the SG Air to Ground missiles. It projects a simplistic but reliable HUD, most of the time.

Today was one of those times.

I fought the instinct to cover my eyes as a brilliant ball of fire slammed my car in the left wall of the track's first sharp corner. Another Cobretti tried to pass me on the outside but only found the business end of a Split/Second brand warhead.

1 down, 23 to, er on second thought Tory's probably still mad about the Gala thing, so there's a good chance she'll blow herself up while trying to run someone over in her Titan.

Like a cannon ball my car shot of the gas station Power Play narrowly avoiding two explosions, the third no so much. My Severus spun from the shock wave as the shrapnel peppered it frame.

I pulsed the gas making sure my vehicle didn't stall, then right out of the spin I put my car back in gear.

"Bonnie!" I grunted as my car's acceleration crammed me into the back of the seat.

"You're still in first place, but the Cyclone that just past you is only down by 2000 poin- er scratch that, you're down by 1000." Bonnie replied.

WAVES 16

The fifth wave must have been a little short when the helicopters had to switch out. I growled as tapped the bumper of a white Cyclone RS in front of me as we flew past the Tower Route Switch. With a bit of my help the Ryback skidded in to the right wall as the shock waves from the last missile in the wave forced our cars to fishtail. As I made my approach to the tighhhhhhhttttHOLY SHIT!

"Aaagh!" I cried as I flicked my car sideways in the first corner. Too late.

The rarely used Level Two Power Play was greeted by an SG missile, the explosion was deafening. Half way through the right turn a viscous wave of fire lifted my two right tires off the ground.

I clenched my teeth as heard the left side of my chassis scrape the ground until it connected the right wall near the entrance of the next turn.

Even as things were slowing down there was nothing I could do.

"What...the fuck? Can they even do that?" I gasped as I began to frantically restart my stalled car.

"Are you okay Konani?" Bonnie quickly asked.

"I'm fine, go check the freakin' rule book." I snarled as my car's V10 fired back up.

"I'll admit that was a low blow, but I don't really think there's anything stopping chopper pilots from doing that." Bonnie explained," You need to be careful, even though all the Power Plays are disarmed, they're still rigged to blow."

"Haha funny." I replied with a forced laugh as I my car slide into the tunnel, I needed to get out of 3rd and fast.

"Pardon?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Huh? Wait you don't get it?" I replied confused.

"Um yes, what did I say that was so funny?"

"Rigged to Blow? One of last season's episodes? Ugh, never mind."

"Honk Honk mothafucker!" Tory whooped as her Titan rumbled past.

I tailed her through a stream of rockets as we went across the Start/Finish line.

"C'mon Tenma, don't lose to the truck!" the blonde laughed as her Ryback forced a Hanzo GT out of its way and into blast radius of a missile. I swerved left narrowly avoiding the shattered remains of the car and it's S.A.F.E.

"Down girl." I scoffed as I past Tory's truck through the easy chicane.

"Oh don't worry girl, your ass is next." Tory growled with glee.

"Naw that's cool, I think I like you better in my rear view." I poked back.

Into another wave, I shifted my car down from top gear and charged into a power slide though the sharp left hander. I had to cut deeper inside in order to avoid the flaming remnants of the Ryback Cyclone that had been leading the pack.

WAVES 10

"Dun dun duuun, another one bites the dust." I chuckled as my car slide wide to avoid a missile that had been placed right in front of gas station Power Play, detonating it.

"For Sparta!" Tory whooped as I watched her truck careen thought the station's flames and out the other side.

"Tory, that's makes no sense." I said sped past a few poorly placed SGs.

"I'm in the lead right know, so FUCK YOU!" Tory shouted as her truck brushed off explosions near the Route Switch.

Damn, this is not what I want. Battling Tory for P1 during an Onslaught is the worst case scenario for any plan. The involuntary slow down happens every time a missile get close, and with the increased volume of missiles in the later waves, it's getting hard to focus, and now Tory's in front of me. Even while intoxicated she can still manage to make that Titan 4 lanes wide.

Not to mention she drives it like a god damn monster truck. There high chance of me wrecking if try to pass her with sheer speed. Fuck! how am I supposed to do this? I just wish this were some cartoon where I could just ramp off the back of her...truck.

Ooooohhh fuck I'm gonna regret this plan later.

Deep breath...here we go, I'm sorry babe but if we don't survive this.

Steady yourself, let the adrenaline flow...let the rush consume you. I swung my eyes around as if the slow motion wasn't going to work for a second. Not was the case, once again all 5 senses were on overload.

Hehe, I wonder if Tory was some sort of drunken version of this.

The concept was easy enough, reduce the amount of road my car occupies at the exact moment Tory tries to avoid the SG's that will inevitability be aimed to her right while entering the second part of the s-turn.

Yeah, easy peesy lemon squeezey.

Half way through the first curve, engine redlined in third, tires screaming for grip, aerodynamics complaining about being sideways.

I pitched the wheel as for left as it would go, slowly bringing the car back around. I could almost sense the choppers setting up for another salvo, Tory was very well aware of that fact too. The further my Severus swing in the opposite direction the more I could see Tory cutting her Titan deep into the next corner.

Time to see if that B+ in Physics was worth it.

The front suspension barked as my car's front left tire caught the curb that lined the left wall of s-turn's final curve. A wave of sparks blinded me as nose of my Cobertti grinded the shortened pylons, but only for second before the aerodynamic failure pushed the front of my car further into the air.

I heard the rumble of Tory's Ryback as I past it, the back fender of my car craving the corner. Though technically I'm not totally straight up and down, it's enough to slip past Tory and not get blown up.

Holy fuck, that worked. Just like a fucking Redbull race plane I just knife edged my car.

I violent bump broke me from myself indulgent praise, the rear tires had finally come back in contact with the asphalt. My head jerked forward as my car whipped itself back onto all fours. The Severus side swiped the right wall, there was a little lose in speed but nothing my vehicle's massive torque couldn't fix.

SG's rained all the way to the entrance of the taxi Power Play tunnel, a tunnel I was very grateful for because with every shift I pulled away from Tory's Titan.

The last three waves, flawless.

* * *

><p>Next Day…<p>

"You sure you should be drinking something cold?" Bonnie asked.

This morning's Elimination hadn't gone all that well I was currently drowning my failure in Amp.

"The engine keeps the cabin warm Bon' I'll be fine." I frowned before chugging down my drink.

"You do know you also have the bladder of a 4 year old." KR added.

I glared at him, but lightened up. I had to be a little grateful; he was changing the tires on my car for me again.

I would, but nobody fucking lets me.

"Hey K' you need some h-"

"No."

Screw you.

"Do you guys know what's taking Carter so long?" Bonnie asked.

Hm, good question they're supposed to be leaving for the gala soon.

I shrugged.

"God I hope Tory hasn't already done something regrettable." Bonnie said as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Me too, I'm not sure what you guys were thinking, making her do this." Raven scolded.

Bonnie sighed," Look if something goes wrong it's my fault, I'll just go with Carter then."

I began to say something when garage was filled with the sound of Monroe's Centaur...woah.

He Cobertti had undergone quite a bit of work, it sported a new more aggressive aerodynamic body kit that also highlighted its muscle car styling. The deployable spoiler had been extended and now curved up and out of its neutral position while still hugging the car. The wider tires were accompanied by a set of rims with a vicious electric blue finish.

KR gave a low whistle when he looked at it. "Hey Evans you do know this is just Spilt/Second and not a FIA sanctioned race right?" Raven joked.

Then it hit me.

I turned away just as the Centaur's doors opened, "Bonnie's let me see the race line up." I asked quickly. She handed me a file that was on the table behind her.

I opened and scanned the started grid.

Turner...Knowles...Rossi...Barnes...Crap.

Xingyuag was starting in position 17.

"Um wow, lookin' good Monroe." Bonnie said almost unsure of her compliment.

I looked up to find Monroe, and took a step back in shock.

"Whoa big guy, is that your racing suit?" I asked.

Never in my life have I seen Monroe in his racing suit. It made you painfully aware just how tiny you were next to him. And from every single angle you could see his muscles bulging underneath the fabric. They weren't grotesque though, you could tell an extreme amount of effort was used to try to keep his body as thin and light as possible, allowing the only weight to be from sheer muscle mass. And holy shit there was a lot of that.

But that's not what caught my eye. On his light blue and white racing suit, in between the various intricate black vulture tribal designs. Right in the middle of his chest was the number '20'. In the same color, design, and outline as the 20 on one of my old go-karts.

I couldn't do anything but smile at him. And through the thick dreads that covered his face I'm sure he was smiling back.

But I twisted my face into a serious frown thereafter. Using the file in my hand I poked his chest.

"So what do you plan to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'll be ready when I do." he low voice bellowed in reply.

I gave him an exhausted but sincere smile, I'm sure that whatever was going to happen he could handle it.

"Tory! You look fantastic!" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed with a clap of her hands, bringing everyone's attention to the entrance of our living quarters.

The fact that Tory had a beer in hand in no way slowed the impact of her appearance.

She was beautiful. I'm not sure where the agreement on what to wear deviated but I couldn't argue with the results. Tory wore a dark almost sinister black Chinese dress laced and bordered in gold, a bright and fierce white dragon crawled its way from the bottom of her formal wear. The dress clung perfectly to her contours more than showing off her toned figure. The gown ended around the lower half of her calf's, and a slit on both side of her dress ran up a very, very, generous amount to her thighs. As it not to be out done, the opened neck exposed quite a bit of cleavage. Topping it off were dragon embroidered flats, and her hair was stuffed into two buns atop her head that were capped with dragon embroidered cloth.

"Who are you, and what the fuck did you do with Tory?" KR said in mock terror.

"Yeah, laugh it up bitch, I'd fucking kick your ass now, but I kinda like this getup." Tory barked back pointing her can of booze at Raven.

"I must say you do look great in that Tory." I complimented.

"Tell me about, I look fuck'n sexy in this." Tory said while doing some crude model poses.

"Yeah but I don't remember the gala ever having a theme." Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh I know, but I threatened to shoot his balls off I had to wear heals." Tory said with chuckle.

"Yeah real funny." Carter said as he exited the living quarters.

Wow Carter didn't look bad either. He wore the male counterpart of Tory's dress, but with classic Carter styling the colors had been inverted making white the primary color with a black dragon as decoration. His jacket was styled similar to Tory's dress only baggier, in had a sort of 'kung fu' master feel to it, that which I'm sure Carter was going for. Golden ties on the right side of his jacket suggested where the clothing might be opened, and like Tory's wear, Carters jacket and pants were laced and line with a gold trim.

"Okay guys, we need to move!" Bonnie announced, "Let's go before everyone in here is late."

Respecting our Pit chief's commands, everyone filed out of the garage as quickly as they could. Tory had opted to drive Carter's Katana for him and ended the argument ensuing argument that followed with a "Like hell I'm letting you drive."

* * *

><p>Yep, Bonnie was right all those Amps were a terrible Idea, but not for the reason I expected. For right now I had to take a piss, really, REALLY bad.<p>

"Hey KR, Dead Man's is a three lap race right?" I asked in a pointless whisper.

"You have to go the bathroom, don't you." He deadpanned.

"Shut up."

"Well it's kind of too late now that were sitting on the starting grid." He added.

Fuck, you're not helping K.

"Konani, you're going to have to hold it. This race should last about 10 to 15 minutes." Bonnie advised.

"Yo know what? Shut up, and let me focus. If I don't think about it, it'll go away." I tried to convince myself while clutching the wheel.

"Ha wow, it's your lucky day, They're delaying the race because someone blew too much artificial snow on the track." Bonnie announced, but that's all I heard because I was out of my car and sprinting toward a Porta-john.

Off the track, over the barrier, around the pit booths, arggh person. I nearly knocked over a ref' as I turned the last corner to my bathroom route. I quickly said I was sorry before turning and running, behind me his angry voice advised me to hurry up and that the delay would only last 15 more minutes.

Ugh Porta-johns are disgusting, but I don't care. Nature isn't just calling, it has a gun to my head.

Door locked, suit off, underwear down...

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGHHH, thaaaaaaaaat's niiiiiiiiiiiiice. Sweet, sweet, relief.

Moments later I waltzed out of the Porta-john feeling like a million dollars, having triumphed over my tiny bladder, I knew this race would come just as easily.

Strolling back toward the track I ran into, or more hid from something that took me way off guard. I had to tail him because we were in fact going in the same direction, the track.

All the while I couldn't help but eye the ex-Elite and the distinctive missile like ensigna on the back of his racing suit. No doubt that was Torpedo.

"Hey Bonnie, there's nothing about I guest appearance this race, it there?" I asked as I settled back into my car.

"No, why?" Both KR and Bonnie asked.

"I just saw Andre Wile get into a 530 at the back of the grid."

"You mean Torpedo's here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, and that 530 looks like it had some work done." I added, "What do you think K?"

"I'm think'n someone I know just made a big mistake."

"What?" Bonnie and I asked.

"I'll tell you later, but I can say that 530 is probably illegal in more ways than one." KR replied.

"Fair enough." Bonnie said, deciding that everyone shouldn't press the matter any longer.

The wind in front of us began to kick up as the helicopter holding the light array lowered into view.

"Alright guys take it slow, I've seen both of you fall off a cliff during practice runs, so we don't need any hot dogging." Bonnie explained.

"What about Monroe?" I asked a I started my car's engine.

"...he's opting to keep communication within his crew." our pit chief replied.

"Hm." was KR only response.

I felt a little awkward being the only one knowing why Monroe was being distant for this race. But we have to handle it babe, that's why we're here.

**Event 4: Race **

**Location: Dead Mans Peak**

My car screams in compliant as the icy surface prevents it from getting the grip it's used to. A few of the drivers with AWD mods shoot ahead with minimal trouble.

"C'mon!" I yelled as my car begins to move forward along with the rest of the field. As the cars pick up speed, streams of water and snow spin off their tires forming a wave of vision obscuring condensation. I could barely see anyone's flashing rear lights that were required to be on for low visibility races.

And regardless that stopped no one from barreling toward the first turn at full speed.

"Oh shit, first turn, First Turn!" KR grunted followed by the sound of multiple sets of tires screeching. I yanked the E-brake only for a second before violently forcing my car to pitch hard into a sharp left.

"C'mon babe." I said to myself as my car began to drift wide through the turn. Behind me there was crash as someone's misjudge sent him and another vehicle into the icy depths below.

Even my car caught a little canyon edge before shooting out of the corner; I pulled into a Cascade's draft before having the brake hard again for the next downhill hair pin. My hands shook against the feedback as my car desperately clawed for grip through the right turn.

Still in the Cascade's draft, I heel-toed my shift into third, shooting my way past on the inside. I cringed at the scarping noises of the sliding crane Power Play as it slid across the track. My car shook ever so slightly as I drove around it and into the tunnel.

Like kids being told it was recess, my car lurched forward with new found traction inside the dry tunnel. Though that was short lived as tanker truck Power Play erupted near the entrance of the next corner. My body was whipped to side as my Severus impacted the right wall.

And would you believe who pasted me? Monroe's race tuned Centaur barreled past followed closely by Torpedo's 530 GTS. I grumbled as I put my car back in gear, I wish I could figure out what Monroe was trying to prove...

Okay, well I know that, but how is his going to do that by racing?

As I slipped through the small uphill chicane, the woman in question slowly pulled up on my six. It was a blood red FX350 with various Chinese lettering and Vegas Drift logos printed on it.

We roared side by side on the now longest straight away in Second City, beating Airport Terminal's runway section by quit a good distance. It was on the right ridge of a cut down mountain side. And of course it was only to set up for a huge level two Power Play that thankfully no one activated.

But the structure up ahead was arguable more interesting. A tight s-turn was right after the straight which then emptied into a falling crane Power Play, and behind that an ice tunnel. I would have loved it if it was just a giant loop, but they are two changes in direction before it drops you up a hill to the Start/Finish Line.

Xingyuag's Hanzo and my Cobretti traded paint as we slide through the chicane side by side, damn she wasn't going to give an inch was she.

Out of the s-turn I gave a rather forceful slam causing her car to spin. Not even missing a beat her car spun a full 360, never losing any speed as we careened into the ice tunnel. That's' probably why she's the only person who drives a mid-engine car in Vegas Drift, she fuck'n good.

But screw that, I'm better. I pulled behind her car as we tackled the ice fastest way possible, by doing next two nothing. That was the appeal of the ice tunnel section, flooring the petal, pitching your car and gliding the outside wall. It was a great feeling almost like floating. In the ice tunnels the fastest route is the outside wall, it's easier as well since there's little to no grip to begin with. I won't lie, it pretty freaking cool to be gliding at a hundred something miles per hours close to perpendicular with the ground.

Our cars slide from the right wall to the left as the ice tunnel changes in direction. I manually close my rear spoiler allowing myself to close the gap on Xingyuag.

As our car changed direction for last time within the tunnel my Severus bumps into the side of FX350. But that wasn't my fault.

I peeked around my left shoulder to find one of Monroe's garage mates growling down my tailpipes. Went he saw that I acknowledged him, he made a hand jester to me. He brought his fist up to his helmet like it was holding a walkie-talkie, it was more or less the unspoken signal for non-aggressive race communication within Second City.

"Bonnie, let me talk to Carson." I said as my car caught a little air leaving the tunnel.

"Okay, just a sec." she replied.

One extremely difficult s-turn later and two explosive Power Plays later I heard my radio crackle.

"Bonnie!" I complained.

"Hold on, hold on. They have us on a new system and I haven't exactly had the chance to play with it." Bonnie snapped back with no malice, "There, you're through. Play nice Konani."

"Heh, you know me."

Carson spoke as we started the curved climb to the Start Line.

"Konani right?"

"I don't mean to be a douche, but we are racin' here. What do you want?"

"Monroe, he's been off today. Figured you might know why."

"Oooooooh." I let my response creep out as I decided weather on not to divulge the information.

We where through the tracks first corner before Carson spoke again.

"He's feeling it for some girl isn't he?"

I was silent, half trying to keep pace the Chinese driver ahead, half wondering how this conversation was going to go.

"Though he's not talkin', he's acting like he does when he goes on about you, except now it's to the nth degree."

"Er well...yes, you hit the nail on the head." I replied.

"She in this race isn't she, who is it?"

"Ironically she's right in front of us."

The only response was tires screeching behind me, I looked in reviews just in time to see Torpedo spin Carson's Vortex into the mountain wall. When the fuck did he get behind me? As I slide through the second hairpin, the ex-Elite's Cobretti was right on top of me.

But just my luck, KR decided to appear out of fucking nowhere, again. Though he was stalled near the crane Power Play.

"FUCK!" he hissed, within seconds his car was in gear and behind the line Xingyuag, Andre, and I formed.

"God damnit, Monroe isn't driving the way he usually does. To make it fucking worse he's working with his crew." KR explained.

"I can vouch for that as being a total coincidence." Carson spoke up.

As our column of cars came drifting out of the tunnel and onto the straight, we all swerved to avoid a Cobretti Centaur. It was sitting unmoving, in the middle of the road.

And if you'll pardon the expression, that's when the gears in my little Hawaiian head began to turn. I knew exactly was Monroe was trying to do, and how. Plus the fact that he was failing miserably at it too. As Carson's Vortex flew by, Monroe, who I guess was slapped out of the daze he was in, decided to give chase.

After a satisfying shift into 6th, I decided it was my turn to be cryptic and mysterious.

"So, does anyone know how to kill...a vulture?" I asked with a playful snarl.

No one responded. I couldn't help but curl my month into almost sadistic smile, deep down, way deep down. I had been waiting for I moment like this. Thanks to the spoken history from Monroe and Tory, I had confidence. The goody two shoes of this crew was about to take the gloves off, again...but this time I won't fail.

Vixen, Vulture, Wheeler, Maya, Marick, Brawn, Raptor...I gritted my teeth as I thought. The list goes fucking on. This is what I did last season, I didn't win, I just survived.

Well. Fuck. That.

And now my friend, one of the best drives in this damn city, is getting cold feet? What the fuck does that say about me?

"Bonnie, I want to talk to Xingyuag." I said in a low voice. No doubt Bonnie could guess what I was thinking, but she patched me through anyway.

"What?" the Chinese woman spat, obviously upset her driving privacy had been disturbed.

"You wanted know why Vulture Evan's hasn't driven either of us off a cliff yet?" I snapped.

"You his boyfriend right? You tell me." Xingyuag replied making no effort to hide her accent or broken English that came with it.

"Way off there smartass, help me put down a Vulture now or walk off this track in stretcher 'cause I'll have no one else to get mad at when my friend goes into a spiraling depression." That probably sounded less threatening than I intended.

Xingyuag just brushed it off, "A guilty Vulture, hm...why?"

I rear ended her car in frustration as we flew into the ice tunnel.

"Don't try and tell me you already forgave him." I growled.

"...Why you do this, I thought you were close?"

"Are you gonna play this game or what? Either do what you came here to do, or just keep stumbling around your Engrish." I sneered before tapping my brakes. Tired of talking I was ready for some automotive violence.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Ying follow suit.

As the ice tunnel changed directions, I went ahead and got my groove on. Both Centaur and Severus spun as I clipped the front of Monroe's car. I quick slam from Xingyuag spun him faster.

But for a second there was nothing. Xingyuag and I drifted side by side out of the ice tunnels and through the following chicane. Monroe quietly followed.

C'mon big guy, c'mon on...

"Konani what are yo-" Bonnie started.

"Tell K to deal with Torpedo." I quickly cut her off.

We began climbing to the Start/Finish line and still there was no action from the Centaur driver.

Alarms, red flashing lights, deafening sound. As soon as we started the third lap Vulture Evan activated Dead Man's Peak's Route Switch. Engulfing the entire side of the peak, snow and ice billowed down the mountain side.

That's what I'm talking about big guy.

I grunted as Monroe's Cobretti shunted me, forcing me to fall back. With Xingyuag in front and Monroe and I side by side we barreled off the ramp formed from the fallen debris. It launched us over the hairpin corners of the normal route below and into a secondary tunnel above the track's first one.

I traded paint with the Cobretti as we landed, but before it's driver could answer the Hanzo ahead broke us up. All three of us wobbled into the tunnel's left hand corner, it didn't help that someone used a bar of their Power to detonate the rock wall to the right. Our car's hit the opposite wall with a flash of sparks. With my ride's superior acceleration I recovered first and pulled beside Monroe's Centaur. The tunnel was illuminated again by the sparks that shot from the Vulture's car as I forced it back into the wall.

He tapped his brake and slipped into my draft was we went off anther jump that landed us on the back straight. Well what was left of the straight anyway, our tires screeched as we were forced to swerve around the fallen rock Power Plays that now littered the track.

Alarms sounded again as the track began to shake. The cliff face ahead began to erupt, causing an avalanche laced with more than its fair share of rocks to barrel down toward the track.

This was a level two Power Play that rivaled the size and power of Airport Terminals crash landed plane and combined the lethal roulette of flying rocks that spewed outward when one of cliff faces on Canyon were detonated.

Try as my adrenaline fueled slow down might, there was no way to help me avoid this. The Power Play was designed to sweep the last fourth of the straight away clean of anything the traveled on four wheels.

I flipped the secondary paddle that lower my spoiler as I desperately tried to slip into the draft of the two cars ahead of me. Seemingly oblivious of the icy death that bored down on us, Xingyuag and Monroe tore down the track trading paint as they went.

I could barely keep my hands on the wheel as the road shook like an earthquake, my god we're gonna fuckin' die. The turn off was coming up fast, but not fast enough. OH FUCK we are gonna get caught in this shit!

Monroe pitched his car sideways when he broke out in front, Xingyuag mirrored him, riding as close as I could I fell in line. The three of use drift tandem into the soft corner that was quickly being engulfed in the avalanche.

Whoosh! My vision went dark as the air was filled with a cloud of ice and snow. I could see the ice crystal collect on my car, the sound of rocks landing behind us but being pushed off the track as the rest of the snow that came down in force.

And just like that it was over.

"Oh shi-" I heaved, not even aware I was holding my breath. I quickly yanked my E-brake, pitching the Severus around to navigate the obscenely tight chicane the lead into the ice tunnel.

Our rev limited engines whined as we entered the tunnels, "Ying! I wanna end this." I growled.

"Damnit! How? I hate to say this, but your friend very good." Xingyuag replied with a frustrated snarl.

It's weird how failure seems to reveal a solution as an annoying problem, unlike she who will not be named, stupid racing high heels bitch, I'll have to thank Raptor for the inspiration later.

As we switched directions in the tunnel, I exposed my idea to Ying. And with that we went to work.

Even as we rhythmically twirled around the muscle themed Cobretti, Monroe fought back with the gusto the earned him his nickname. Sparks light up the tunnel as we fought to get Centaur in the position we wanted, but it's driver didn't let up. In a moment when I was closest I could see Monroe's hands and feet blur across the petals, wheel, and gear change. Wheel angle, braking, spins, drifts, control, throttle, this was the skill that kept Split Second's number one Elite at bay for so long.

Like Raven Kamau, the Elites, Tommi Lyn, Maya Strong, and Marvin Maverick, Monroe was simply born to drive.

But in the words of a famous, if not extremely underhanded street racer once said,"...enjoy it while it lasts, there's always someone out there who's a little faster than you are, and sooner or later they're going to catch up..."

With a sharp yet satisfying sound of grinding metal, the nose of my Severus finally gains some purchase under the chassis of Monroe's Centaur. A second later the Hanzo comes out of a late spin planting it rear fender on the nose of Monroe's car.

The Centaur's tires screamed for grip only once before Ying and I had to slide away. The car hung midair and motionless for a hot second in the worst possible place. The instant the ice tunnel changed from right to left.

With every second that ticked by, the scene sped up until Monroe Centaur was violently rolling against the icy wall behind us. Pieces of shrapnel flew off the car as the tumbling began to slow, just over it you could hear the distinctive hiss of S.A.F.E. deploying. A few seconds later the tunnel illuminated, reminding us of the volatile substance our car were powered by.

Xingyuag and I flew out of the tunnel with speed as we approached the last few corners. Her car scrapped mine as we entered the chicane alerting me that our truce was officially over.

I activated the tanker truck Power Play ahead causing her to go wide into the next corner. Side by side we climbed to the Finish line...

"FUCK" I cried as I slide my car wide the around Torpedo's stalled 530...too late. My front end clipped his car spinning me even wider and closer to the ridge.

"No no no!" I whined as the disruption to my car's stability rendered the controls next to useless.

My demise flashed before my eyes as I imaged a bright orange Severus toppling off the track and into the rocks below. We I guess I can't complain too much, it was a pretty kick ass rac-

I cursed as the back of my helmet impacted the seat, outside the scenery had stopped spinning. In fact my car had stopped completely.

I quickly looked into my rear views to find Xingyuag's FX350 sitting beside me, and god know how close the cliff's edge.

"You're good person, it take guts to wreck your own friend like that." the Chinese woman said as she moved her car.

"Heh, doesn't sound like it." I said with a chuckle as I spun my car around and followed Xingyuag over the line.

"Revenge won't help my brother, and I was mistaken to be upset." Ying replied as we stopped our vehicles next to KR's Cyclone off track.

"But you can tell Vulture thank you anyway." she continued before driving away.

"Welcome back." KR said once my radio channel had been fixed.

"Good to be back."

"So I take it you actually managed to kill a vulture."

"Why yes I did, oh ye of little faith."

"I won't pry but I'm guess there's was more to that than I think."

I smiled a bit, "Isn't it always."

"Did it turn out okay?"

Though I helped, it may have been a bit over the top, but "...Yeah I think it did."


	9. Episode 8: Knife's Edge

**Episode 8: Knife's Edge**

Rain, rain, rain, it was soothing, but at the same time depressing. And for this instance, quite boring. It was the first day of episode eight, and the rain was coming down so hard that all the events had to be delayed indefinitely.

This apparently worked with KR's plans quite well because he requested a meeting of some sort inside what I swear is the world's largest parking garage.

I sat cross legged on the hold of my favorite Cobretti trying to coax the last few drops of Amp out of its can. Of the four people here and waiting, Monroe sat on his Centaur to the left on me, Carter on his Katana to the right.

As if on queue, Tommi Lyn's 440 drifted around the bend our cars where located around. Her car's supercharger growled as the engine backfired sending a flash of flames from the tailpipes. The puddles of water in the garage damped the wall of smoke that would have been left in her vehicle's wake.

With her driver side window down, she gave a very stereotypical point in the air and loud whoop as her car slide trough the 180 degree left turn and down the ramps again.

"That girl's been watching too much Fast and the Furious." I scoffed.

"Anybody know what set she's on?" Carter asked.

"3rd." Monroe replied shaking his head.

"Wow, when do you think we should tell her that new tires are going to come out of her pocket when she burn's through the week's quota." I said.

"Tch, I wouldn't be surprised if Elites got free tires." Carter responded with a bit of a scowl.

"I wouldn't be surprised either." I said matching his grimace.

"You both know she's not an Elite yet." Monroe said, defending Lyn a bit.

We both swirled our heads in his direction, and said "Shut up." simultaneously.

The massive African American man just shook his head and turned toward the sound of new vehicles approaching.

He instantly went stiff.

A blood red Hanzo FX350 sporting Chinese letting and Vegas Drift logos rolled around the corner followed by as green Hanzo Kanobo, and Elite GT12. Instead of slowing down and backing in like the other two vehicles, the FX350 driver revs her engine and burns into half a donut stopping parallel to Monroe's Centaur.

"What, where's KR, I thought we were late." Bonnie said as she stepped out Dingxiang's Kanobo and walked toward us, the Ying brother in tow.

"Nope, we'll been sitting here for a good 30 minutes." I replied.

Bonnie started to replied but stopped when Tommi's 440 Ultimate slide around the corner drowning every other sound with her own screeching tires and wailing engine.

Bonnie glanced on the ground where Lyn's car had left another smoldering line of burnt rubber.

"How long has she been doing that?" our crew chief asked to no one in particular.

"'bout 45 minutes, give or take." I answered as I began to stretch out over the front of my car.

Ghost made a point of standing in front of Carter's Katana before talking off her helmet.

Her head literally exploded with hair. It was like some sort of spiky, Asian afro. Complete with blonde dyed hair underneath. The only evident that there was a skull in there was the large pair of headphones that covered her ears before disappearing into a sea of hair.

My bad vibes about her disappeared with each bob of her head to the clearly audible music streaming from her headphones. Seriously? Gangster rap?

"What up Ghost, how's the arm?" Carter asked.

What's that supposed to OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE JUST PULLED HER ARM OFF.

The glass of my Cobretti's windshield squeaked as I recoiled in horror. Without even losing a beat she tossed her left arm to Carter.

"HOLY SHIT." I'd tried to hold it down but failed miserable.

"Your arm is, bionic?" Xingyuag half asked, half stated.

"Yep." the amputee's voice was a little high pitched, but very smooth.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie said, she moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped herself.

"If I have a dollar for every time I've heard that." Ghost said with a chuckle, "If anything he should be sorry." The Elite threw a thumb towards Carter.

"Was this your fault?" I hesitantly asked.

I'm sure Carter's response floored everyone as he began to comically stoke his chin with Ghost's arm.

"In a sense, I guess you could say that. You could also say I helped a little bit."

There were multiple looks a disgust and shock across the board, but it was Ghost who defended him.

"That was a long time ago, when I was still racing bikes, it's behind us now."

"Yeah," Carter added, "I'm just glad my parent's company could finance the research for this arm...hey Konani, catch!

I screamed as the arm flew towards me, I frantically clawed in the opposite direction of that motherfucking creepy arm.

Luckily Monroe was able to catch me before I slammed full body into the concrete below. Within seconds I was out of Monroe's arms and around Carter's neck.

"You asshole! You know that kinda shit freaks me out!"

"Whoa there girlie, let'm breathe." Brawn shouted with a laugh.

He gave the group a wave as he walked up, for whatever the reason it would seem that he had arrived here without his car.

"Well I'm sure he deserves it." he added as he light up a cigarette.

"And I;d be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." Carter chuckled.

Matthews gave an "oof" as I jabbed him the chest before going to lean against my car.

"And Ghost, put your arm back on, it's fuckin' weird." Brawn said, pointing his cigarette at her.

She rolled her eyes as Monroe handed it back to her, reattaching it with a bone chilling click.

"Did you see KR or Tory on your way over here?" Bonnie asked Brawn with a worried smile.

"Ol' Rage, and Wheeler? Can't say that I did." he replied.

"Okay, so does anyone even know why we're here?" Unlike his sister, Dingxiang's voice revealed almost no accent.

Brawn's face went dark, "I have an idea." he grumbled before the sound of Lyn's 440 began to echo through the structure again.

"Oh fuck." Xingyuag called before vaulting over her Hanzo and Monroe's Cobretti.

"Wha-?" Everyone looked up at the same time, then anyone who was drift savvy hit the deck.

The distinct smell and sound of overheated tires accompanied by a muscle car piloted by a hyper active adolescent girl slammed in to outside wall of the corner with a horrendous bang.

I tried to get a lock on Tommi but the entire area was engulfed in smoke.

"Well, that was a little frightening." Bonnie commented as she stood and dusted herself off," You aright over there Tommi!"

A fit of laughter came from the 440 followed by its door being kicked open, "I think I wore those tires out!" Lyn said as she stumbled away from the car.

"Holy shit that 440 can take a hit." Carter said before I slapped the back of his head and went to go help Lyn.

Tommi shrugged Bonnie and I off as we approached, "I'm fine guys, I'm too powerful to be defeated." she said before flashing a heroic pose.

I gave a small hug and a smile anyway, "You know we're not cleaning that up right?" I said as I gave her a little nudge.

"Eh..."she replied with a shrug.

We were half way to my car before the recognizable squeal of KR's Ryback echoed through the parking garage. His Cyclone slowed to a stop in front of the group, Tory's truck right behind it.

"Sorry I'm late, the dumb blonde didn't know were to go." KR said as he stepped out of his car.

"FUCK YOU ya little shit!" Tory barked back.

"I would really like to know why we're here." Xingyuag said once everyone had formed a lose circle in garage, either standing or sitting on a vehicle.

"Rage here thinks he's got enough dirt to peg my brother for stealin' cars." Brawn said flatly, a puff of smoke trailed out of his mouth as looked past everyone to KR.

Only the sound of rain falling around us filled the area, everyone stood trying to think of where this extreme accusation came from.

It was Tory who spoke first,"Er, I'm not sayin' I agree, but seriously? Who gives a fuck?"

We looked at her questioningly.

"Besides Tenma, Golden Boy, and training bra over here," she said motioning to me, Carter and Tommi, respectivly. "Who here hasn't gotten their hands a little dirty?"

"I have never done anything unsavory in my life." Xingyuag protested.

"I'd like to think I've been pretty-" Bonnie started before being cut off by Tory.

"Shut up, let me rephrase this." She walked towards KR. Looking down on the man that was inches shorter than her, she speared him with her finger.

"I know you." she growled, "I've known you long enough two know you could give two shit about some punk stealing cars, unless...

Tory stopped her own rant mid sentence. Her finger dropped as her face flashed with realization.

"Yeah, he's killing people over this." KR said, glaring back at her.

In a flash Tory produced her side arm and grabbing Raven roughly by the jacket. Even though her back was too me I could feel her anger, she was seething.

"THE FUCK KR? You dumb ass nigg-" she stopped herself before she could finish the slur.

"Do you know how fucked we might be right now!" she screamed in his face.

"Actually quite a bit lads."

Everyone whipped around to face the entrance to the parking garage's stair well. Leaning against the door frame as causal as he could be, the Elite's British Le Mans driver stood giving us the smuggest look I'd ever seen.

Before anyone could say anything the sound of car's approaching cut through the air. Before KR even had time to pull out his gun we had been cut off from our only two way of escape.

I squealed and covered my ears as Tory's pistol erupted.

Ohfuckohfuckohfuck, not this again!

I dove for the side of car as bullets began to flying all different directions, I wasn't sure from where or who, and I didn't much care.

I lay across the ground, hands over my head, tears streaming from my face. Waiting to die, again.

Nononononono, not again...BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The sheer force and close distance of each blast stopped everyone dead, as if someone had blown a whistle. A massive fucking whistle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's just chill the fuck out for a second." said a voice I recognized.

It was Blitz.

Trembling I clawed my way up and surveyed the damage that had been done. I barely managed to get my eyes over my Cobretti before I heard Tory curse.

She was on her knee, blood flowing from the left arm she now clutched. Next to her crouched Raven, thankfully unscarred.

"Ay, AY! You know what this is! Get the fuck back Evans." Blitz barked. My eye swiveled toward Monroe who had managed to tackled the Hammer a misted the confusion.

Monroe glared at him before getting up, perhaps two slow for Blitz's liking.

I barely resisted the urge to scream as Blitz hip fired his weapon in Evan's general direction, the bullet missed as it blew out the driver side and back window to the Centaur.

The force of the shot was unreal, what kind of gun felt...I blinked at the rifle in the Elite's hand. A few gaming and movie reference skirted through my mind as I registered the shape.

Barrett .50 cal.

"Know if anyone doesn't," Blitz looked at Ghost with a sneer, "want to lose anymore limbs, in the middle where I can see you.

I slowly stood, doing as I was told, my eyes darted across the garage connecting with drivers past.

Blocking off the lower ramp was Maya and Maverick, each lining a pistol with one of my friend's heads. Behind them were two other thugs I didn't know, each with a machine gun. I recognized on to be an Uzi. Live Wire still stood near stair entrance holding his own hand gun with a magazine that went a ways past the grip.

Blocking us from the upper ramp was ever so arrogant Blitz, Mason Sharp, and Blitz's right hand, Rigg.

And Rigg, who is apparently taller, balder, and blacker than I remember. He stood dual welding revolvers with the utmost confidence. And random bit of fire arm knowledge to recall at this fucking moment, but I guess the African Canadian treated the revolvers like derringers because 4 more sat holsters around his torso.

"Pffft, you have got to be shitting me." Blitz said with a laugh after we had been corralled in a line.

"How is it you fuckers all came to know each other?" he asked as he strolled up, waving his large caliber rifle toward us in a hap hazard way.

"Go fuck yer-OUF!" Tory retort was cut short as Blitz jab her stomach with the Barrett's barrel.

"Shut the hell up, ya fuckn' skank. Went I need one of you assholes to talk, I'll let ya know." Blitz growled.

The Elite strolled around for minute before taking a seat on the hood of the FX350.

"You know, I'm not even fuckin' sure what to make of this, what'da think Trel?" Blitz asked aiming his question at Rigg.

The truck driver laugh for a second," I'll tell ya what dawg, this shit is fucked up."

"Tell me about it, how did I manage to get some of the best drivers in this damn city on my ass? And icing on the cake? How you motherfuckers even got to know each other."

The Hammer grumbled something, while Rigg just shrugged.

"Seriously, am I the only one who thinks this line up is funny?"

He pointed his gun as he spoke.

"The kid booster, a rich ass momma's boy, the little Elite that could, and you."

He stopped in front of Tory.

"Fuck I'm pretty sure I was one of you clients a while back, hard to forget a whore that angry at everything."

Oh fuck.

Her hair swept in front of her face as Tory looked down with a blank expression. Blitz raised an eye brow at this before his face creep into a twisted smile.

"No foolin'? No one knows she used to a be a hooker?" Blitz said, looking at one of us to answer.

While I'm not sure how many were aware, I know the one person Tory didn't want to know.

"Wait." Blitz's eyes narrowed. "Anyone know why they called this kid Kaged Rage?" he said pointed at KR.

Raven flinched and looked towards me.

"Or how much this guy pays in child support each month." Blitz said.

My mouth dropped as his rifle stopped in front of Carter.

"Oh, wait, here's a good one." he stopped in front of Bonnie.

I glanced at Bonnie and froze, the smile was there, but she wasn't.

"Anyone know how many men this one as wasted?"

"Bro, just stop." Brawn said with a sigh.

"Shut up, you're the only one I can't get rid of." Blitz shot back, then he pointed his rifle at Brawn, "But you aren't going anywhere either."

"In fact none of you are, damnit!" Blitz shouted.

"As much as I'd love to put a bullet in the back of each and everyone one of your little mothafuckin' heads, I fuckin' can't."

He walked over to KR's Cyclone and gave it a violent kick.

"Every single one of you bastards has a motherfucking connection I can't cut!" I could hear him pacing angrily behind us.

"And how many times have I tried to kill you cunts and make it look like an accident? You little fucks just won't die! Every single..."

Then it was quiet, the only thing I could hear was the labored breathing of those that had in some way been injured.

Tory grunted.

"Except for you..." Blitz chuckled, I could hear the barrel of his gun tap the back of her head.

"I highly doubt your whore of a mother will miss you." Blitz mocked.

Much to my surprise, Tory started laughing, a sinister laugh I'd heard before.

"Go ahead limp dick, you'd be doing these assholes a favor my killing me. You think they give a shit about the drunk truck driving whore?"

The Barret clinked as Blitz hesitated.

Tory turned around, a horrifyingly manic smile danced across her face as she press the barrel of the rifle against her forehead.

"KILL ME MOTHERFUCKER! No one here gains a god damn thing if you pull that fucking trigger! Ya little fucking bitch, fuckin' kill me!"

"Hey don't move ya little-" Rigg said.

With surprising speed Carter swatted the rifle away and stood in front of the Tory.

Damn it Carter this is not the time to be a hero.

"If you're gonna kill her you gotta kill me too." he said folding his arms defiantly.

"What are you doing you dumb fuck?" Tory hissed.

"Saving you suicidal butt." Lyn said as she moved behind Tory.

"And if you kill him, you gotta kill me," Tommi said, " and you know if something happens to me, all of ya'll are screwed."

There was brief moment of shocked silence followed but Blitz laughing. Again.

"Ya got spunk kid, I'll give you that. But it seems you guys are forgetting who the FUCK is in charge here. If you could please remind for me Trel."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth did Rigg fire his revovler.

"Tommi!" we screamed, Lyn went down with a sharp yelp clutching her right thigh.

"You bastar-!" Ghost started to say but Rigg's gun light up again. sparks flashed as her false arm was ripped off.

"What? You assholes think this a motherfucking cartoon? Huh?" Blitz barked. He stomped up to Carter and snatched his neck forcing him to his knees.

"One year of being under the radar and you shit heads fuck it up!" Blitz yelled into Matthew's face.

I've had enough of this, my friends are hurt and bleeding on the ground in front of me. KR, Monroe, Tory, and Xingyuag can't do anything at risk of everyone else. Plus I can feel the manic frat boy's finger twitching over the trigger of that rifle.

Taking imitative, not being saved by KR, no longer losing face in front of Tory's rage, like that shit matters anymore. I don't won't to die here and neither do my friends. Sure I'm scared who won't be? But part of me doesn't care anymore.

It's not like I can blame anyone in particular, shit happens. People move on, that's how it has to work. That why I'm here.

Like Raven I came to city to experience something new, I came here to test my skills and adaptability of being a driver. Something my straight laced driving career hasn't let me do until now.

So what am I doing a motherfucking standoff? I thought I was here to play Spilt/Second? You know, vroom, vroom, drift, explosion.

What in hell am I doing? When did it become about fighting for KR's affection, or trying to fix Tory's past?

KR was right, I am looking for something here, and I'm sure my search isn't all that unique. I want to drive hard and drive fast. I just want to fuckin' drive how I want. No bullshit love triangles, no gun touting car thieves. Hell, I'm not even trying to pull myself up by trying to find some petty ass self-respect.

If good guys finish last, then unlike me, they must be some shitty ass drivers.

Being at far end of our little line up I took the time to sit down on the hood of Monroe's car.

"Hey Blitz." I called out, my voice was as low and seductive as I could manage. It must have been enough because everyone stopped to looked at me.

Rain filled the silence as I got up strolled toward him. Having this stupidly voluptuous body was about to pay off.

"Why are you even bothering Tyson?" I smiled as I wrapped my arm around his neck and gave him a playful poke in the chest.

"You said you can't kill us right?"

"Damn girl," he growled. I resisted the urge to punch him as his left hand took a fist full of my ass, "That's right, all you fuckers seem to be impervious."

I shot an eye across the garage; the only two not buying my act in the least were Bonnie and KR.

Guess I need to be a bit more convincing.

I bore my canines and pushed my chest up against his, I could hear the clink of weapons from a few of Blitz's allies.

"Heres a deal, how's about you waste these fuckers and we go a business meeting somewhere private." I growled.

"You would sell out your boys that quick? My kinda bitch." Blitz replied semi-sarcastically.

"What's wrong Tyson, not convinced?" I asked innocently.

"Ha, I can't say I'm-" I silenced his mouth with mine.

Though caught off guard, Blitz didn't miss a beat, his brown hair brushed against my face as hand dug into the small of my back pulling me closer.

Gag. I don't even think drinking a gallon of industrial grade bleach would completely wash my mouth out.

FUCK, now he wants some tongue...and now I'm giving it to him...fucking Christ where's the god damn...oh, there we go.

"Tyson!" Rigg yelled a little too late. As soon as I was confident I had gotten my hand on a good spot on the Barret. I grabbed Blitz's neck pushing me away and down, the .50 cal right along with me.

Ah, it appears the adrenaline slow down can happen outside of a car, convenient.

I fell, slower, and slower still. In the corner off my eye I could see Rigg begin to pull out another revolver. Blitz had stumbled back, but was quickly regaining his composer.

Dear God I hope this works.

I swung the rifle stock into my right shoulder, imitating how KR used his shot gun as much as possible.

The original plan was two shoot Tory's truck, I figured her machine had the most combustible liquids, gas or otherwise. But in the middle of trying to massage Blitz with my boobs I realized I didn't know exactly where the gas tank was. Plus her trunks armor...

Sorry KR's car.

BOOM! I gritted my teeth as the recoil bit into my shoulder. The first shot was low, which is fucking scary considering that Im still falling backward.

BOOM! The lower part of the Cyclone's rim exploded.

BOOM! And that one was money.

"RAVEN!" I scream as hard as and loud as I could, staring dead center at the sparking remains of Ghost's artifical arm.

The last thing I saw was KR kicking Ghost's artificial arm it toward the puddle of gasoline that trickled away from his car.

My head hit the concrete with a wonderful crack.

Redline...shift...tires...screeching...downshift, redline...backfire...curb?

The jolt slapped me awake, immediately follow by a reminder of where I fell.

The second jolt made me realize I was in the right seat of my car. KR sat in driver seat, aside from the death grip on the steering wheel, there was no indication of panic or anxiety.

I looked ahead to find that we were barreling down the streets of Second City like is wasn't still pissing rain.

"What...happened?" I mumbled.

KR didn't answer.

The V10 growled as Raven took another sharp corner, I looked in the side view mirror and saw no evidence of pursuers.

"Stop...the car..."

I could clearly hear the gear shifts now.

"I said stop the car!" I barked.

The tires screeched as the brakes locked, my Severus spun a little as it stopped underneath a small overpass.

The engine killed itself as we sat there silent, the rain no longer pelting the roof of my car.

"What happened back there Raven?" I said coldly.

"The explosion was a good diversion, most of us made it out."

My eyes never meet his.

"Who didn't?"

"Tory, Carter and Lyn were too injured to move, but Blitz didn't seem to care, everyone that was with him came after us."

I breathed a sigh of relief, at least no one was dead.

"How long have you known about Blitz?"

"I've had my suspicions where I was with Vixen. During episode 5, Tory and Carter added to that. When Torpedo drove a 530 with a Forza brand spoiler, that confirmed it."

I glanced over at him, not a hint of emotion.

"So you found out he was making enough trading Split/Second cars that he was beginning to kill for it."

He nodded.

I continued, "Logic dictated that you hold a meeting for everyone you thought was related to this in some way to either stop him or defend ourselves."

He sighed and nodded again.

"I don't get how he's doing this, how has no one called him on this. There's got to be someone higher up than him that knows about what he's doing."

"I was trying to figure that out too until I found out how S2 Productions suddenly had the finances and influence to enter the prime time TV market after a 35 year slump."

Well ain't that a bitch.

"What in the hell are we supposed to do?" I asked, my voice rising," Blitz probably doesn't just run the show, he probably runs this entire fucking city. And now he wants us gone, or better yet dead."

"You're right, with the momentum that he's got, there's good chance as least one person we know will die before the season's over."

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped.

Why is this happening? When did Spilt/Second become a death race? I didn't sign up for this, no one did. I don't wanna die here, not because-

"Are you gonna quit?"

The question caught me by surprise, there was something with his tone, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"The pay is good, the women are hot, and the cars are fast. I can't see why I would." KR said in jest.

I wasn't laughing.

"I'm not like you KR. I didn't grow up street racing, or stealing cars." despite being angry, my voice was placid, "I don't live in the world you do Raven, the most I've ever gotten is a few speeding tickets. This gun fighting and murder, it's not me K', it's just not me."

I looked into his eyes, pleading. As long as we've known each other I don't ever gotten that good a look at his features. It was beautiful how the genes of his Caucasian father competed with that of his African mother.

He was silent as his looked back at me. I can't blame him, I was pushing him away. I was looking down on his past. I felt disgusting.

I turned away from him and looked back toward the front of the car.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

I could hear the seat behind him squeak as his head turned to face the same direction i was pointing.

"Can I be honest with you Konani? I don't know what to say. I want to say yes because I know that'd be safest thing for you to do. But I...I feel like I'd never see you again. And that's a really shitty feeling."

I sighed," Yeah, that is a shitty feeling."

"I don't like shitty feelings." KR said matter of factly.

"Ditto, I guess I just have to stay, God forbid you feel shitty about anything."

"I'm glad you feel, that I feel, that you feel, that I shouldn't feel shitty." he said with a chuckle.

"Well now, I feel like we're getting somewhere. For better or worse K' we should kick the rest of this season's ass." I smiled.

"Amen, halleluiah, and peanut butter." KR replied as he started Cobretti back up.

"Awesome, now drive me to the infirmary, 'cause I'm pretty sure I have a concussion."

* * *

><p><strong>SplitSecond Championship Race Day**

Wow, that was the worst episode, ever. In the history of all time. Contrary to popular belief it wasn't all Blitz's fault, kind of.

Everyone in the garage had put on an iron curtain of some kind of mixture of depression, distrust, and general angst.

I thought we were all in our fucking 20's? The only one that supposed to be angsty around here is Tommi. And she's literally the only one who seems to have forgotten that we were held at gun point last week.

Kudos Tommi.

The last time anyone saw Tory was Event 2, a fact the Carter wasn't taking very well. Bummer his coping mechanism is flirting.

Monroe still lumbered about, noticeably with Xingyuag in tow more often than not. But even while entertaining Lyn, he was quieter than usual.

I felt bad, but I didn't know how to help him. More than anything I think he felt he had failed at being Lyn's pseudo big brother. Luckily Xingyuag would give him a moral kick in the pants if he got too sluggish.

I've unintelligently tried prying on Bonnie, but she would always change the subject using a smile you couldn't help but oblige.

Much to my dislike, Ghost did swing by again to show off her new arm which she and Carter claim has now been bullet proofed.

Doesn't change the fact that the arm is still fuckin' creepy.

Even I managed to get slapped in the face over the course of the week, literally. Because, and I loosely quote, for being condescending, indifferent, and a general bitch. Apparently I changed a bit over the whole ordeal...tch, yeah right. Don't know what the fuck they're talkin' about-

"Konani." KR broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You know it's really obvious when you're narrating in your head."

What?

I glared at him, but was surprised to find he wasn't even looking me, but was deep under the belly of his car.

I jumped off the hood of my vehicle, "Hey it's looks you could use some help with-"

"No."

Yeah, that's what I thought.

"It's actually empty in here." Bonnie said as she strolled up and sat on the table in front of our cars. She had a noticeably larger mug of coffee.

"Kinda happens when nobody trusts anyone anymore." I deadpanned.

"That's not true, I have the utmost faith in everyone here."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Bonnie defiantly smiled back.

The thin walls of our garage rumbled as the familiar sound of a massive truck rolled in, or crashed in. The only closed garage door caved in a flash of sparks as the Titan barreled in but stopped short.

All 3 of us stared intently as the machine idled in the middle of the room. There were two thumps from within before a white and well toned sneaker clad leg kicked the door open.

As cliché as it sounds, empty beer bottles and cans spilled out of the door leaving crumpled pieces of tin and shattered glass in a puddle beside the truck.

"FUCK." Tory said to herself as she half stepped half fell out of the truck. We would have helped her but she held her Israeli brand hand gun at us as if trying to protect the empty beverage containers.

"Tha fuck you lookin' at, cunts. I'm not the only one who drives...without any fuckin' pants." the blonde slurred as she stumbled past us, indeed in nothing but a t-shirt, shoes, and panties.

Before the episode even started, Bonnie took it upon herself to get everyone backgrounds fully checked to one, discover why Blitz had not killed us, and two find out what was sensitive information and what wasn't. The mistake was leaving the info out long enough for Carter to be nosey. Though it didn't fix the problem, Matthew's was not without shame, he had formally apologized to Tory for stealing her file and offered his as an act of good will.

It's the second time I've ever seen Tory cry while sober, of course it was kind of hard to see underneath all the rage. I won't even lie, it was hard to watch. The not so dirty image she'd being trying to make Carter see was destroyed in an instant.

The killing, the stealing, the prostitution, that surgery; everything that was known to only Monroe and I was now known to Carter. The worst part is that in her hysterics, she didn't even notice that Carter didn't care.

That chain of events more than explained the probably alcohol poisoned Tory before us.

With a few more untellable grumbles, the drunken woman slunk into the living quarters.

"Should we...?"

"No she'll be fine, we've got a race to do anyway." KR answered, as he started his car.

I shrugged and followed suit.

"I'll be there in a second guys." Bonnie said as she waved to us while we backed our vehicles out of the garage.

* * *

><p>"Damn, this place looks like shit." KR said as we pulled up into our respective grid. He was right, rain did not do kindly to Ferry Wharf at all, there were grime filled puddles everywhere.<p>

"More important than that, how do you think this is gonna go down?"

"Ever heard of D-Machine?" KR asked.

"Er, no."

"Neither have I. They're last second entries that are expanding the field to 16 again." KR explained.

"You think Blitz brought 'em in?"

"I know Blitz hired them. The file on the starting lineup said that they're the 'Elite Section' of Kinetic Team Racing, but you know that's bullshit."

"No kidding, what do-"

"Long time no see bitches!" Blitz's voice cut across our radios

"Shoulda known putting a few bullets in your friends wouldn't be enough to keep you fuckers down, I mean were contestants on Split/Second, am I right?"

"What do you want Blitz?" KR growled.

"I already told you, I want you motherfuckers dead. How am I supposed to comfortably do business in the automotive market when I have loose ends running around?"

"Well, you can't shoot us, and last time I checked your driving is pretty shitty. Remind me what it is we're supposed to be worried about?" I snidely retorted.

For a moment there was silence, then the crowd around us roared. Blitz had opened up his driver side window, his gloved hand was thrusting "Satan fingers" skyward.

"Take it in motherfuckers, that's the last thing you're ever gonna hear, cause when this race is over the only way you faggots are getting off the track is in body bags. Blitz. Out."

"That was pleasant." the appearance of Carter's voice surprised me a bit.

"No kidding. It's been a while since we've seen you." KR said.

"Look I know you guys think I was ducking you, but I really did need to go out of town." Carter replied.

"Which begs the question of how you're at an Elite race." I commented.

"Hey, I thought I'd be helping. If there's more of us, then there's less of them."

Good argument there.

"Hm, Monroe's here...", KR mumbled.

I craned my neck to see a blue Centaur crawl onto the grid a few spaces back.

"Do you have comms with him?" KR asked.

"No, we haven't spoken for a few days actually."

"Fuck." KR said under his breath.

The helicopter holding the starting lights began to kick water onto our vehicles from the nearby puddles.

"I don't like it when he's neutral," KR said, "he's not a driver I feel like dealing with."

Amen.

"Hey guys, is that Carter's Katana I see down there?" Bonnie's voice flowed out of our helmets.

"Damn straight." Carter replied.

"The more the merrier I guess, Monroe said he's keeping radio silence, but he won't play hard ball unless he has to." Bonnie explained.

Unless he has to? The fuck does that mean?

"Even so, if you ask nicely enough, you might be able to find an ally out of the devil's pair." Bonnie said confidently.

"I don't wanna be snide, but why do Raptor and Vixen care? That I checked we weren't exactly friends." KR asked, his voice being over powered by in between engines revs.

"You can ask them yourselves. 15 seconds to green, and guys." Bonnie paused for a moment.

"Please try to play nice, we don't want to hurt each other."

Guilt babe? I feel it too, and I'm not even sure why.

**Event 6: Elite Race**

** Location: Ferry Wharf**

Just over the roar of engines and complaints from traction control, Vixen's voice filled my head.

"Ola senhoras, heard Blitz has fucked up a few things inside your circle. Tough deal, but I don't like it either. If you need a little co-op, we'll see what we can do, RIGHT Raptor?"

Raptor mumbled something in German before is mic cut out.

"Don't mind him, Caio."

Couldn't if I wanted to, the first corner roared into view as everyone began pitching their cars right. Blitz's 440 roared as it's exhaust pipes spat flames, purposely over revving his shift in order to fall behind.

I paid it no mind as my car screamed out of the corner. The closer he got to Monroe the better, like hell I'm gonna stick around when the Vulture decides to start picking people off.

KABOOM! The silo Power Play detonated in force as even Rigg's Goliath fought to remain stable. Ghost's rim's flashed as did Vixen's tires as the two powered through the shockwaves. I quickly retracted my car's spoiler before it could be ripped off by the oh so forgiving concrete wall.

For a spilt second my vision went white as the smoke from a Cobretti GT500 and Hanzo GT blinded be.

Any idiot could have figured what the "D" in D-Machine stood for now. The two cars fished tailed tandem in front of me as we flew underneath the gas canister Plays, setting up for the next corner one when off behind me.

My Severus growled as the shock wave pushed me enough to hit the wall, again.

"Back in gear, Tenma." KR said as his Cyclone flew past.

And I was doing just that until Live Wire's GT12 sideswiped me. Motherfucker.

I power slid into the wide right hander behind the Brit. Lights on the end of his spoiler, similar to an airplane, gave an obnoxious blue flash as they adjusted themselves to maintain the drift.

There was a moderate BOOM! ahead of me before Bonnie explained, "The D-Machine Hanzo hit the first route switch, Vixen and The Ghost are on the original path."

The tach' danced as my car powered through the 90 degree apex perfectly, I even caught a few sparks from the chassis as my Cobretti stayed flat through the corner.

Live Wire and I flew side by side, and what the fuck? That was some abnormal hang time, even for a GT12.

The Elite's car landed a good distance in front of me as we navigated the sliding jets meant to imped our progress.

"Bonnie, can Live Wire use his spoilers to generate lift?" I asked.

"Hm, that would certainly explain how he did that." she replied in astonishment, "you used your spoiler to form a wall of air once, nothing says he can't do something similar."

Good point.

As me car drove off the air craft carrier, I heard a familiar V12 behind me.

"You still here Carter?"

"Really Konani? Still no faith?" I could hear him smiling. His Katana pitched a dangerously fast angle as we drifted past the explosive containers, passing me in stride.

The fog horn signaling the next Route switch was deafening, "Carter, did you?" I yelled over the accompanying explosions.

"You, at first I was trying to be nice." Blitz's voice was low and brutal.

I looked around but couldn't find his car. I was forced to brake as the falling beam Power play slammed down into front of me. Carter and I were barely able to squeeze through the gap.

"Now granted, I think I was taking my sweet time a bit too long."

"Fuck, we're on a god damn circuit, where is he?" Carter growled in desperation.

"For six episodes I've been quietly trying to get you turds out of the picture."

I heard the rumble of an over powered supercharger behind me.

"The real reason I can't kill you homos? As it turns out you motherfucker just die hard!"

The roar of Blitz's 440 over powered the sharp whistle of the passing tunnel supports, the flames around us literally ebbed and bowed in the wake of the Elite's approach.

"One, Second City. Two, Second City. Three, Second City. BLITZ!"

Carter and I grunted in pain as our cars were blown into the outside walls from the force of the ram. Our dented vehicles had barely made contact with the bridge below before Blitz active the train Power Plays.

The shockwaves push our cars side ways, and then back again as the second Play detonated.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" The 440's exhaust pipes exploded as the car's nose dug itself in the driver side of Carter's Hanzo.

The pipes flashed from orange to burning blue as the supercharger spun back up. Pushing the Katana in a wave of sparks, the 440 accelerated forward.

"Arrgh! Fuck this! Konani, his power's low, get this asshol-" Carter's voice disappeared as he manually activated his S.A.F.E.

Don't worry Carter, I will gladly carry out your request.

I pulled into Blitz's draft as we sailed through the s-turn. Setting up the capitalize on the unused silo Power Play ahead, I heard the last thing I wanted to hear.

I never thought twice as I slammed the brakes letting Rigg's Goliath pass me as me entered the right corner.

I didn't even bother with the barrel Play ahead, and I stand corrected. Going toe to toe with Rigg through the aircraft carrier is the worst case scenario of any plan, past, present, or future. Forever, of all time. Period.

Though Raptor didn't seem to share the same idea. He flew out of the sharp right hander, passing me on the outside. He didn't miss a shift as he pulled alongside the Goliath making rough contact as they leap into the downed ship.

And just enough contact for me to slip in between them. Suck it Rigg.

The second he gained his stability, the truck driver tried to run back over top of my low slung Cobertti but failed as the pressure sensitive canister caved in the Goliath's nose and exploded.

Raptor and I when two wide out of the ship and onto the dock. Near us Blitz's 440 came out of burnout and pulled in front of us, no doubt trying to make it look as if he was putting his car back in gear from stall he feinted.

We sailed into the Power Play filled warehouse I slipped into-

"Tenma! Pull Back!" Raptor's voice screamed into my helmet, just as I saw an unfamiliar red light flash from my dashboard.

The area to my right burst into flames, the shock waves pushing my car wide through the corner, I couldn't hold it steady.

The tanker truck exploded slamming my car into the left wall...

What happened next was so surreal...so euphoric...I could see, hear, feel, smell every detail.

And it happened so slowly, so excruciatingly slow.

Blitz's 440 kicked up dust and debris as it's tires flashed bright red. In front of me.

I could barely see, but i could smell. The distinct smell of small scale turbo fan fuel. A smell I only registered once, on a race in Airport Terminal.

As the front of my car connected with the left side of the 440, there was no S.A.F.E. to be found. The windshield of my Severus shattered as my helmet fell through it, the seat beats keeping me within the car failed to do so.

The last thing I heard was Vixen's voice yelling something before I thought:

Wow, I'm going to die.

No pissing my pants, no flailing or screaming, no profanity oddly enough.

I just thought I was going to die, and accepted it. Man I'm such a quitter.

Hm, I wonder If I'm going to hell? I mean I wasn't evil, but I wasn't awesome either, ya know.

Man this sucks.

They'll be no more KR, no more Bonnie, no more Carter, no more Monroe, no more KR, no more Tory, no more Tommi, no more KR, no more Amp, no more Xingyuag, no more racing, no more KR, no more cars, no more KR, no more KR, no more KR, no more KR, no more KR, no more KR, no more KR...no more Raven...

"UUGGH!" I grunted as my spine landed on something that did cave with it, but not enough for it avoid hurting like absolute shit.

The back of my helmet connected with something hard before popping off from the impact.

"Grab the hood!" Raptor's very nearby voice barked. Things began to click as I realized the track of now upside down-

"Ufuh!" I grunted again. For whatever the fucking reason, Raptor, his S510, and me lodge upside down in his windshield came crashing to the ground. The impact pushed me up and out, with an awkward second of weightlessness, I slammed stomach first on the hood of the Elite's car.

"Shi-!" I screamed as my boots came in contact with the track below. I hooked my hand into the part of hood protruded out near the beginning of the windshield before the asphalt's friction could throw me off the car.

"Stay in the center!" Raptor commanded before panels at the front of his car opened up revealing nozzles of some sort.

The nozzles themselves flashed as bright blue before-

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" I screamed through my clenched teeth, my eyes slammed shut as the flames from the booster rocket cut through my fire retardant racing suit instantly.

And just as quickly as they appeared, the boosters where hidden away again. Ejecting small canisters of something before the completely disappeared.

My muffled cries was drowned out by the sound of the falling beam Power Play skimming the top of the S510, barely missing my own unprotected head.

Raptor's heavy braking brought back my focus as I was forced to make sure my body impacted the damaged windshield first.

The glass shattered as I fell in the cockpit of the S510. As the car grinded backwards to halt against the wall, I could hear Blitz's voice through speaker in Raptor's helmet.

"Another day motherfuckers..." his voice trialed off with a laugh. Outside the S510 I could make out the sound of Blitz's 440 drifting by.

"Tenma, are you okay?" Raptor asked, patting my shoulder.

I couldn't help but cry. "I'm afraid to look." I said as I desperately avoided touching my burned body.

Raptor took off his help helmet and tried to offer me smile, in a cold emotionless German kind of way.

"Why haven't they stopped the race?" I asked weakly.

"Good question." Raptor replied as he leaned his head back and sighed.

It took me a bit but I sat up straight as well.

"Thanks for saving my life man." I said with a hazy tone.

"Thank Vixen."

I turned my head and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even think I could make it to you in time. But Vixen demanded I did."

I could hear a little disappointment in his voice.

"Heh, don't worry," I said as my eyes began to droop," she'll come around."

Raptor turned to say something else, but I have no idea what. I was out.


	10. Episode 9: Leviathan

**Episode 9: Leviathan  
><strong>

"What the fuck is that?"I fumed as I made a 'would somebody come look at this shit' gesture with my hands.

But seeing as I was in my car waiting on the start grid I'm pretty sure no one noticed.

"I'm pretty sure that a wrecking ball unit modified to tow the Survival trailer, but I could be guessing." Carter said in all seriousness.

"Thank you, Carter. Your observational abilities never cease to amaze me." I replied with a much sarcasm as possible.

"I think she was asking of what it was doing here." Dingxiang's calm and collected voice was soothing enough for me not to take another jab at Carter.

"I can see why Bonnie likes doing this, AC on full blast, free drinks. Being a pit chief rocks." Carter exclaimed.

Apparently Bonnie had been requested somewhere, and Carter who didn't have a race scheduled for this morning decided to sub for her. Fuck my life.

"All I have to do is sit back and pretend to look at this telemetry and playbook." his said before taking a loud sip of his claimed free drink.

Well Carter is going to be no help at all, what a surprise.

"You and D' better get your game face's on, you go live in 60." Carter announced.

"Best thing I've heard all day." I grinned, my car swayed back and forth as I gave it some gas.

Let's give 'em hell babe.

**Event 2: Survival **

**Location: Storm Drain Speedway**

My back slammed the back as my seat as the Severus's acceleration shoots it forward leaving the 3 drivers ahead of me in the dust.

I plowed into the rig's uneven slipstream without so much as a tremor as I flew past and pitched sideways into the first corner. A bit wider than I wanted I thought before swinging my car straight again.

The smoking blue barrels begin to throw themselves at me as I and anyone close begin to swerve madly to avoid them. Sparks kick up as my heavy turning begins to force my chassis to make contact with the ground.

"What the fuck?" I barked trying to dodge barrels and readjust my shocks.

"Who's been messing with my shocks?" I asked anyone.

"You were, idiot." Carter answered me immediately.

Oh right...

"Eyes up boys and girls, those wrecking ball just went green." Carter warned.

With a plume a smoke and screech of metal on metal the unit's arms activated. But as I flew past the next truck, the arm's just sat there, waiting for something.

I slid into the next left turn just as a Nero pulled alongside me.

"C'mon." I growled to myself.

We raced two wide through the explosive barrels and around rigs. Flames burst from his exhaust pipes as he braked late into the turn. The front tires broke grip as the Cobretti didn't just drift by but power slid past me with an aggressive plume of wheel smoke. We passed the next rig on opposite side as our cars careen around the pillars that split the track in half.

Paint and sparks fly as we make contact again, barely avoiding another rolling set of red barrels.

Like the over baring arm of an abusive father, the wrecking ball came down. Hard. The road ahead splintered from the steel ball's impact before ripping an arc like path behind it, obliterating anything in its way.

I'm sure my ABS was at least happy as I slammed my brakes. The wrecking ball slid across the track with alarming speed.

I squinted as the Nero ahead of me met the massive ball of steel, my Severus shuddered from the explosion as flames and debris washed over the frame.

"I'll admit that was pretty kick ass." Carter's voice chuckled.

"Shut up Carter." I growled. I flew past another two volleys of barrels the slowed my momentum to a dangerously slow crawl.

My tires grinded the concrete as I yanked the E-brake sliding my car way from path of another wrecking ball.

"I bet the ratings are going sky rocket after this." Dingxiang grumbled as his Kanobo barreled past me.

"Hell yeah, I'd pay to watch this, bonus points if you take one down." Carter laughed.

Wait...

As my car flew past the rig I tried to take a peek inside, but the windows were heavily tinted. No way to know it there was a separate crane operator.

Time was of the essence.

"Dingxiang, I say we give it a shot."

"What?" Dingxiang and Carter said at once.

"I want 'Split/Second Rig', to be on my list shit I blew up this season."

"I pretty sure it's not possible Konani." Carter argued.

"Nonsense, if this sport has taught me anything it's that anything on wheels can be destroyed. Period."

"Eh, I've come back from the dead once already, why not make it a two 'fer?" Dingxiang replied.

"That's the spirit. Keep up if you can."

I launched myself out of Kanobo's draft and into wide left corner. My Cobretti slid a beautiful arc around the turn as the wrecking ball swung at me in vain. I watched as the arm quickly returned to a neutral position before the rig went past the pillars.

I cut in front on the truck avoiding the wave of barrels from the next one ahead, which curiously hadn't brought its arm...

"The wrecking balls are human controlled." I announced, watching as the arm barely missed striking the low hanging bridge.

"Eh, that's good and bad. Tenma, 5 o'clock." Dingxiang called.

I slid my car wide into the turn, cutting off the approaching vehicle. A set of tires behind me screeched in response as the driver veered to the other side.

I glanced at my side mirror just in time to see said vehicle take a blue barrel to the windshield.

I tapped my brakes as the damaged Ryback flew ahead, meeting its demise via 1000 pounds of circular steel.

The Severus sliced through the flames and debris as I steered it wide around the oversized rig. It honked angrily as I sped past.

I matched with my own rage as the rear tires of my ride ignited with a plume of smoke. My car danced in front of the truck, clouding the driver's vision with wheel smoke.

I which I had thought of a cool line to use until the rig shunted me out of the way. The Severus spun once before I had it back in gear, I held my breath as it slid dangerously close to a red barrel.

"What exactly was the plan there hot stuff?" Carter scoffed.

"Shut up." I barked. My tires squealed as I sailed past more volatile containers.

"Hm, well just so you know, you've got about 60 seconds until sudden death. I suggest trying to be hero before that happens." Carter replied.

I grunted with impatience while swerving around another wave of ordinance, the constant hiss of gaseous explosions was beginning to wear on my nerves.

The low morning sun blinked out of existence for a brief moment as the rig ahead reactivated is wrecking ball arm. The ground rumbled as the steel ball fell onto the track, drawing a line of heated dust and fractured concrete behind it.

It swung behind the rig once...twice...three tim-

I dove. I heard the growl of another engine behind me, too low to be Dingxiang's Kanobo, just another competitor trying to sneak a tow from my draft.

I ignored it, focusing on the scream like sounds of the wrecking ball tearing across the track toward me. I could hear the rig's motor working overtime to try and push the ball forward.

We rounded the next corner just as the 10 second warning sounded. We approached the next set of pillars with a good clip. The perhaps overzealous copilot continued to plow the wrecking ball toward my tailgater and I.

I couldn't have asked for a better set up.

"Here come's the pitch!" Dingxiang laughed. A loud bang resonated across the track as the Hanzo SUV slammed into the right side of special edition Split/Second rig. The cab's suspension creaked as it swayed from the impact.

I flipped the paddle on my F1 style wheel, My Cobretti's spoiler went vertical in response. The Cyclone behind me shuddered as its plowed straight into a wall of air.

As the Ryback skidded, I would have reveled in watching the wrecking ball consume it but I had to pull back. I drew sparks from my car's chassis I slid a hard left. The red barrel seemed to skip across the ground in slow-mo, barely missing my Severus as it twirled overhead.

Success.

The boom arm against pillar didn't just cause a loud bang, it sounded like a full on explosion. The mechanical monster of an arm shattered, taking the top part of the rig with it. The green Hanzo slid away as Dingxiang locked his brakes; I on the other hand floored it.

But I had to look back.

Concrete exploded as the damaged rig tipped over and dug into the track. Red and blue barrels sailed through the air detonating sporadically. Sparks generated a wave of burning debris as the trailer wrapped itself around the next set of pillars.

I yanked the E-brake and spun my car to a stop, facing the wondrous, flaming pile of wreckage that was a Split/Second Survival rig.

"Fuck yeah, that goin' on a highlight reel!" I whooped.

"I'll be damned, you guys did it." Carter's voice echoed through my helmet in astonishment.

"You okay, Ding'?"

"10-4, ready for more." the Chinese driver's pleasantly attractive voice replied.

"Well then," carter laughed, "I guess by rig DNF...thiiisss...racee...

Fuck. This adrenalin bullshit only happens when something bad's about to happen. Something that my eyes don't see...can't see...

Couldn't smell…couldn't hear...couldn't-

My vehicle was in reverse before the brain signals even reached my hands. The bite of threaded tire on concrete wasn't there. The rear wheels spun, slowly crawling the vehicle backward.

The downed trailer that lay across the track buckled...warped under the impact. The rig that had begun its trek through the trailer of its accomplice was starting to slow. It's speed being replaced by the rumble of canister after canister exploding.

I was breathless as my vision went white. Weightlessness...I must have been on a cloud...

And just like other rigorous activities of the past, the euphoric feeling ended as soon as it began.

As my eyes began to win the argument with my brain about resuming work, I found myself staring not at a sheet of white, but one of grey.

I inhaled sharply.

Cool. I'm still breathing, which by default should mean I'm not dead.

I pushed at the large gray blob before me, finding that it was metallic. Upon further inspection I found myself to be upside down. Yeah, weird, I know.

I would appear that in the massive explosion, that I honestly should have seen coming, a large piece of shrapnel lodged itself inside my over turned car stopping the S.A.F.E. from completely forming.

HOLY FUCK, HOLY FUCK I ALMOST DIED. Again.

"Carter..." I coughed. I pulled at my restraints attempting to free myself.

With the lack of response I assumed the radio was in some way fried. I gritted my teeth as yanked at my jammed seat belt. Being upside down was beginning to press a rather uncomfortable headache on my temples.

The quickly approaching rumble wasn't helping either.

Ah shit.

The small space of already small unlicensed exotic car filled with foam quickly shrank. My stomach became nauseous as my crumpled Severus was lifted into the air with me still inside.

* * *

><p>"Owwww." I groaned. My head felt like someone had driven a knife threw it. The next groan was one of frustration, while my car was now right side up, I was still stuck inside.<p>

"Knock, knock!" some chuckled while rapping the front part of my car.

I froze, even through the S.A.F.E. foam I knew who it was: Blitz.

"Today Trel." he griped.

"Shut up." said the even lower voice of Rigg, followed by a sound I liked even less. A circular saw.

I bit my lip in fear, leaning as far away from the saw as possible. A shower of sparks was spewed onto my helmet as the tool began to splice through the remains of my Cobretti.

It felt like an eternity before the blade disappeared and the crude door was pried away.

I barely had time to breathe before the barrel of a magnum was thrust into my face.

"Get out." Trel growled.

"Seatbelt." I groaned weakly.

The firearm was holstered and replaced with a serrated knife that made short work of my restraints.

I began to remove my helmet before a powerful arm grabbed the back of my suit and yank my out of my seat.

The feeling of weightlessness was sickening. I landed on my back with a painful grunt, my helmet landed beside me with a crack.

I just laid there, dazed. Staring up at what must have been the world's highest ceiling.

I just laid there, scrunching my eyes closed. Trying to become small, small enough to disappear. To disappear, to make this moment go away.

I could feel him crouch beside me. He gave the side of my face a light pat.

"Wakey, wakey Tenma." Blitz's disgusting voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly and glared at him.

"That's more like it, now get up." he barked yanking me upward by the arm.

I got to my feet, but I just stood there. Hurt, confused, and once again, afraid.

"Are...are you going to kill me?" I asked, trying to keep from crying.

"Hell naw. I just want to have a little conversation." Blitz replied with a sly smile, "Walk with me." he added before turning and walking away.

That's when my still throbbing brain picked up on where I was: a warehouse. The contents of which were tens of hundreds of cars. Not just Cobrettis, Rybacks, and Hanzos, there were BMWs, Aston Martins, Watsons, Audis, Nissans, Soldats, and Ferraris. There were even a few Prototype cars.

I timidly began to pace behind Tyson, "Where are we?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Heh, ya like it don't cha'?" He smirked, stopping in front of jet black MC12. "I call this place 'The Basement'. It's were I make all of my, entrepreneurial transactions."

"You mean were you sell the cars you steal." I frowned.

The man rolled his dark brown eyes before beckoning me toward a more open area. About 50 feet behind me the rows and rows of cars stopped. A pair of hydraulic lifts was to the left and right. And in the middle sat a metal table accompanied my an simple fold out chair. Papers seemed to be scattered haphazardly atop it.

But that not was made me cringe, it was the Barrett .50 sitting on top of another table beside the paper filled one.

"You see this Tenma? These are some of my best trophies." Blitz announced, he held his hand out, displaying a row of 6 cars suspended above eye level on the back wall.

"But this car and this gun are my two favorite things in the world." He carefully patted the rifle.

"What do you want with me?" I quickly asked.

He slowly strolled around to what he pointed out to be his favorite car, an AMC Javelin.

"Look, I think you and me. We got off on the wrong foot." he said in all seriousness.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Of course we did you asshole, you tried to kill me and all of my friends!" I growled.

"Eh, shit happens. I'm willing to overlook that."

Rigg was the only reason I didn't try to lunge and strangle the little douche.

"Listen ya feisty Japanese chica, do you know why I let-"

"I'm Hawaiian." I interrupted.

"Same thing." he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck you."

"I'm working on it."

"What?"

"Hey I'll be straight with you, you're fuckin' hot. If I could, I'd plow you into next Tuesday." Blitz emphasized with a few hip thrusts.

My face scrunched into the most extreme expression of disgust I had ever displayed.

"When I became the big boss of S2, I made sure to lower the bar for those who could enter in this season. I invited the scourge of the highways here to Second City."

From disgust to confusion.

"I wanted the roughest and toughest motherfuckers to come here to Second City. Not those pro-driving pansies from last season. I was going to pool together the greatest drivers in the world."

"Okay, time out." I formed a "T" shape with my hands, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, are we going to have a civil conversation now?" Blitz chuckled

"I know you're not as stupid as you look Tyson. Tell Trel to put the guns away and we just might."

Blitz shot glance toward Rigg, but the wingman shook his head.

"Unlike you I'm not so easily swayed by pussy." Rigg scoffed

I flipped him the bird.

"Once again I'll ask, what is it that you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to keep my business so I can do whatever the fuck I want with the thousands I make."

I pinched my forehead in frustration, "I understand that, it's clearly enough for you to kill over."

"Damn straight."

"Why the big fiasco in the parking garage?"

"Oh. I was honest to God, going to kill all of you cunts. But you sure did fuck that up." Blitz growled.

I stepped back slightly, the thought of running flashed through my mind. Where the fuck was I going to run to anyway? I don't even know where I am.

"But I'm glad ya did, you reminded me that I wouldn't have made this far in the underground car market if popped a bullet in every driver I didn't like."

"What? Are you talking about when we made out?"

"Oh yea, we're more alike than I had originally thought."

"Whoa, let me cut you short there frat boy. Whatever you got out of that-"

"You live for the thrill." Blitz cut me off.

"Excuse me?"

"It's sure as hell hard to find. But you're a person who doesn't drive for money, reputation, or even to be a better driver. You drive simply for the danger in driving."

"What are you..."

"Wait," Tyson held up his hand, "replays."

It took him about five minute to fish around the multitude of tool boxes and cabinets to produce a dust covered flat screen. He took another five minutes setting it up.

"Episode 3, I bribed the Vulture to go ape shit in the race, perhaps putting a couple of you faggots out for the season."

The TV showed a rerun of episode three's final cut, the Canyon race event where Monroe activated the Route Switch on the first lap. The camera switches from Evan's Centaur to Tommi, Tory and I. Instantly I could see the difference in our vehicles, the way mine moved looked more controlled, calculated, completely the opposite of what I felt inside.

"Episode 5, I would have loved it if Maya or Maverick could have fucked at least one of you guys up."

This clip was in the same 'right from the TV' format giving wild and action oriented camera angles of my move on Maya's Severus. If it wasn't for the fact I could physically see myself driving inside the Cobretti, I would have called bullshit. I used my spoiler to destabilized the airflow over Maya's car, how the fuck? I barely understand how that could have been remotely possible but the replay I was watching currently proved otherwise.

"Do you see the point I'm trying to make here? You don't crack under pressure, you excel...no, not even fuckin' close. You thrive in it, you crave it, you need it."

I looked from the screen, to Blitz, and then back again.

"So what? You think I'm some sort of adrenaline junkie?" I replied, perhaps a bit too slowly.

"Damn straight."

"Well that's just awesome, what the fuck do you want with me then?"

"I want you to drive for me."

Hm, I must have heard that wrong. I sounded like he-

"How do you think these cars get delivered huh? Drivers Tenma, drivers."

My stance widened, my fisted clenched, my rage peaked, "Why the fuck would I work for you?! After everything thing you've done, what could possibly make me consider what you just said?"

Tyson breathed a large sigh and stood still for a moment. He checked his phone for something before strolling over the second table.

My bowels churned as I was suddenly reminded why I was stuck here in the first place. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to having a rifle pointed at me.

"I like you Tenma, I really do. But if you speak to me like that again I'll blow your goddamn head off."

Okay, okay lets chill for a second...let's think of something that won't get me killed.

"Besides the gun to my face, why would I even think about working for you?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"What, didn't I just explain that?" Tyson replied with a raised eye brow.

"Not really."

"What could be more thrilling than driving stolen, multi-million dollar cars cross-country? Treacherous roads, out running cops, how could you turn this down?"

"You can't be serious..."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Tyson said while frowning as much as possible and pointing to his own face.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration again, how is this guy master minding this operation? I feel like I'm talking to a hyper active 12 year old.

"Okay, let's say, hypothetically speaking, that I do agree to this. Will you leave my friends alone?"

Blitz paused for a second, he glanced at Rigg who shrugged. Then he turned back to me, "I guess so...plus it has been kind of a pain in the ass trying to get rid of them."

I began to breathe a sigh of relief before Blitz, unfortunately, began to elaborate.

"Yeah, but Gigantor, Raven, and angry McWhores-a-lot are probably still gonna get wasted."

I glared at him for the ump-teenth time today, "What the fuck, why?"

"Because!" Tyson said, comically mocking my voice, "they would be the easist to ice without leaving evidence, while conveniently being the only three who aren't afraid to die, sort of."

"Seriously!?"

"What? They'd be the only ones with balls enough to fuck up my business even after I put a gun to their face."

Wow, now is not the time contemplating the fact that Blitz actually made a valid point.

"Listen Tenma, I feel like we're talking in circles now, so I'm just gonna lay out the bottom lines. And since I do like you, I'm gonna give you some options, savvy?"

Through my glare, I nodded slightly in agreement, to which Tyson had Trel go retrieve something.

"I really like making major bank off the cars around here but your stupid little friends know too much for my liking. And there's only 3 ways I can currently think of that will, more or less, stop me from hounding your bros."

I don't give a fuck about your options, I'll do anything to-

"You let me tap 'dat ass whenever I want, and I'll stop right now."

"What..." No...no..no no no...

"You heard me, no questions asked, no strings attaches, I let all of your bros walk."

"Are you...you would risk all of this for a quick fuck?" I asked astonished.

"Eh, I wouldn't say risk...Option two: you drive for me, and I whack your three most volatile friends."

"No deal." I said immediately.

"Hm well you might not like this last one then..."

"How is having sex with you not the worst one?"

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it honey."

"What's my last option Tyson?" I deadpanned.

"I'd imagine if I killed you right here and now, an' made that fact obvious, the chaos of ensuing investigations should allow me to safely move my operation elsewhere. And I would let your bros off the hook as a bonus."

"Why the fuck would I chose death over sex?" I asked almost laughing.

"I donno, some chicks have this like, lesbian level determination not to have cock." Blitz replied in all seriousness.

Before I could respond the familiar sound of a Severus's V10 cut me off. Rigg parked the solid white Cobertti next us before stepping out and handing me a small box. I reluctantly grabbed it, my hand dipped slightly from its surprising weight.

"As you can see this was set to be Strong's ride but I think you would be far more capable with it."

"Uhhh?" I unintelligently began to question.

"It's equipped with what would have been Live Wire's weapon had its development not reached a snag before the start of Season 1."

"Why give me this now?"

"A gift to sweeten the first two deals."

"What's in the box?" I asked pointing to the black container in my right hand.

"Colt M1191." Rigg answered to my surprise, he snatched the box away and opened it. He produced the handgun and presented it to me before going through a lighting fast series of instructive motions. Safety, magazine loading, the works, 90% of which went right over my head.

Before I knew the gun was back in the box and in my hands, probably never to be seen again.

"I didn't think you'd be too keen on the whole gun thing, but you're gonna love this." Blitz said pointing to the Severus.

"I tell you what, the Germans can build some nasty stuff girl, they call it the Internal Dragoon MK1. It disrupts air pressure using electromagnetic waves to create compressed, high speed wind within seconds, pretty sick right?"

Well fuck, I don't want to agree with him...

"Not convinced?" he continued with a smirk, "hows about a test drive..."


	11. Episode 10: Blacktop Burn

**Episode 10: Blacktop Burn**

**Event 2: Race **

**Location: Dry Docks**

Artificially induced airwaves muffle everything. The sound of tires on tarmac, the revs of the engine, even the impact of a Power Play.

But my radio...that I turned off myself.

Even with the MK1 humming away under the hood, the muffled and mangled screech of metal on metal from the other cars around me seemed to be so much further away than they were.

I am alone on this track.

One part of that fact is like a kick in the stomach, the other, well...the other part of it feels normal. Right even.

Tyson's criteria for test driving this Severus was that I had to race for myself. For this episode, is to be just me versus the rest of Second City. Ironically, that's how this show was supposed to be: a giant free for all.

And I'm lovin' every minute of it.

The flames of a Play washed over my ride like a light breeze as the MK1 did its thing. This power was convenient, so quick to use, so easy abuse...

The greenish orange tint of controlled air flowed off my Cobretti as I slide at ridiculous speeds around the track's large hairpin. My finger went to red button on my wheel but someone beat me to it.

The ground shook as the tanker ship buckled and exploded switching the route ahead. The familiar growl of a Centaur roared past me as we flew into the damaged boat.

I'm enjoying this alone thing too much.

I activated to van Play ahead, causing it to catapult across the track. Monroe's tires squealed as he slammed on his brakes.

One rather late gear shift later an all to familiar pink Firestorm nosed its way out of my shadow. Where the Vulture gets a slap on the wrist, Angels get the motherfucking hammer.

I spooled the Internal Dragoon back up as I entered the wide corner, creating a vacuum like slipstream. I barreled into the shortcut and killed the MK1, chuckling as the Ryback behind skidded in the garage wall erupting in flames.

Lap 2 and still holding first. I drifted hard and fast into the next turn just as the cranes began to explode around me. I swung around quickly weaving through the next Play as the track's first Route Switch finished, er...switching.

Little known fact if you can get a good run out of turn two, the original path is just as fast as the Route Switch path.

Which I proceeded to do as I drove past flaming bus remains. I flew past the ending of the new route warranting an explosive joust from the Play on the right side of the track. A bright white Katana drifted past me as my car roared back into gear.

Nice to see Matthews finally driving better, I'm a little curious as to how much better.

Metal squeaked as I gave the back of Carter's hyper car a shunt, following the attack with the reusable Play at the entrance to the massive hairpin.

I power slid my car through the inside passing Carter's Hanzo as it spun out. Oh well, but I can say progress was made Matthews, progress was indeed made.

The tanker ship ahead exploded again as the huge block it was holding fell to the ground. I swerved, barely avoiding it.

As I began to make the climb up the secondary Route Switch, and powerful engine's growl sent a chill up my spine.

Tory's Ryback filled my rearview mirrors. As we were weightless in the air, and the Titan was gone.

"Oh shit!" I gasped as I used the MK1 to push me sideways. We landed side by side in a shower of sparks, my car pitched and ready to begin a power slide and Tory's truck was where my Severus would have been.

I sailed under the shortcut, and braced myself as my vehicle was slammed with explosive Power Plays.

Unfortunately the only way of dealing with Tory is and probably will always be brute force. The MK1 hummed angrily, the electromagnetic cables lining the chassis glowed red hot as a wave of compressed air stopped the Titan cold.

There was brief crack of crushed metal as an unfortunate driver was unable to keep himself from rear ending Tory's behemoth truck.

My Cobretti slide wide onto the tilted boat, drawing sparks from its belly. But as I drifted off the deck, I was confronted with yet another challenge.

It appears that Xingyuag wants a crack at me now, good timing: I'm curious to see if she's been paying attention.

The Dragoon spun up another vacuum slipstream, trapping the red Hanzo in my draft. We drove nose to tail past the level Two Power Play lying in wai-

Oh, here we go.

The lock keeping the massive ship on the dry dock disengaged sending the tanker sideways towards us. I threw my influence from Xingyuag's FX350 and flew ahead.

The car skidded a bit from its sudden release, but was quickly back under control. Just in time to receive a glancing blow from the front part of the ship's platform. The Hanzo tumbled over the barrier an into the water, it's S.A.F.E. followed shortly.

My power slide in the next left corner went undeterred by the detonation of its Power Play.

Which is why I heard the most frightening thing you could hear this race, perhaps of all time. The distant sound of a delayed gear shift, characteristic of standard transmissions.

There's only one person in the city who drives standard.

My tires lost traction as the Cyclone Special rams me. Ah, KR...I am so fucked.

My helmet slams the back of seat as I'm rear ended again, I have to get out of this, the big right hander is coming up.

I hit the brakes once, twice...I glanced out the window as the tanker truck Play detonated.

"NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" I barked before my vision whited out.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Tenma, shake it off." Rigg's voice echoed for a second.<p>

"Wha?" I mumbled back.

Before I had chance so say anything, I was given a brisk tug out of the protective foam I was lodged in.

I stumbled a bit from dizziness before my eyes began to readjust.

A long sigh escaped my lips as I found myself back in the long expanse that is Tyson's holding warehouse.

"Where's Blitz?" I asked, already confused by the fact that he wasn't immediately in my face.

"Business meeting." Trel answered.

"I don't see anyone else in here." I replied scanning above the cars. I'm pretty sure Blitz said the deals went down inside the warehouse.

"S2 business meeting."

"Oh, riiiight."

There was rather long awkward silence as I ran through the options of what the shit am I supposed to do now.

The quiet spell was broken as Rigg sat on the hood of a nearby BMW and release a long uncharacteristic sigh.

"Let me say, that personally I wish you and your crew weren't sucked into this bullshit."

I planted a hand on my hip and shot the ebony man a scowl.

"Honest, it's trouble for us, and unfair for you."

"Yeah, let's not think about all times you tried to kill me." I said sarcastically.

Trel only rolled his eyes before continuing, "Look Tenma, we run a tight ship around here. Any leaks that aren't fixed can be disastrous."

"Including people." I frowned.

"This is what happens with all black market trading, get used to it." Trel barked back.

"I didn't ask to be part of this!" my voice cracked a little from the outburst.

"Well you are now, learn and adapt Tenma, that's the only advice I can give you."

I gave a rather immature huff as I crossed my arms.

"So can I leave, or am I stuck here 'til ass face gets back?" I asked.

For a moment Trel said nothing, probably trying to figure out if I was serious or not. Hence why what happened next threw me a little.

"Technically any car in here not marked with a number isn't in inventory..." he paused, to let me look around.

Sure enough, in top left of every windshield was a number written.

"...Tyson won't even know it's gone." Rigg said, his face betraying no emotion.

My heart raced, the prospect of haulin' ass outta here was indescribable. Until something clicked...

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, giving Trel a suspicious look.

"Hm, a couple of reasons really..." But that's all I heard before was vaulting over cars, trying to find one without a number.

If I wanna go unnoticed, stuff like Ferraris and Porsches are out of the question...

Which is exactly what I was thinking as I kneeled, stroking the front of the black Lamborghini Murciélago.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Momma will be back for you later."

I continued my search at a jog, avoiding anything that was marked...or incredibly slow.

Heh, or I came across something I couldn't resist. It sat near the back, sitting beside a 500 GT and the skeletal remains of a Tornado. It was even in my favorite color, obnoxious orange. I gave the driver side door a quick tug, finding it to be unlocked I slide inside.

The inside definitely had a more, er racecar-y feel to it with exposed roll bars and extremely limited interior finishing.

I found the key to sitting on the dashboard with a note attached to it, _Contact Melvin for fixing Tacho. _Hmmm, no tachometer? I guess I can manage.

I plunged the key into the starter hoping that this car had more than its fair share of gas.

"Yes." I whispered as the engine roared to life. I reached over to the gear select-. What the? Sequential shifter? I could have sworn KR's Cyclone, which has to be based of this Cyclone, came with a standard "H" style gear box.

And I was looking forward to that too, ain't that a bitch.

The tires slipped a bit as I sped out of the row, towards the only car sized door I'd seen since I'd been here.

But I slowed to a stop as I found Rigg standing in between me and said door.

"KILL THE ENGINE!" he shouted.

Hesitantly, I did just that.

What happened next is just about reflex now.

Hands over my head, I curled tight and let out a blood curdling scream as Trel emptied a revolver into the front of the Ryback.

"Tenma, sit up." the truck driver demanded. Another squeal met his ears as I was surprised to find him standing next to the car, hovering over the left window.

"What the fuck man? I thought-"

"I didn't want to make it look you I just let you escape." Trel said, cutting me off, "That door there is basically just sheet metal, an S/S brand car should have no problem plowing through it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're not very clever, are you?"

"Shut up."

"Listen Tenma, once you're out, there's nothing I can do for you."

"I figured."

"Good, but I want you to keep one thing in mind: once you leave, you're gonna become the one person that Tyson doesn't want knowing about this place."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Right, now get moving. You've got a lot of road to cover."

I fired the engine, and floored it. Leaving the warehouse and the massive hole I punched in its side.

I never looked back.

The sun hung blood red in the sky as I drove down the only discernible road I saw. From what I could tell, Tyson's warehouse was actually built into the side of a mountain, or somethin'.

The rock walls on either side of me threw jagged shadows across the ground.

E-brake.

Without warning I was thrown out of the miniature valley, and almost off the side of a mountain. The Ryback raged as its tires fought for grip on the dirt path. Now moving in the opposite direction, I tried to look for the warehouse below me. But it was gone, hidden by what was now appearing to be piles of rock. The Cyclone slid wide again as I propelled it through another sharp corner, the higher I climbed the more my local came into view.

I could feel the momentary lack of road as my ride caught a little air. The sun was merciless as it stabbed my eyes.

I slammed the brakes.

The Ryback slid to a stop as I got out, hands cupped over my eyes, for a split second, I saw something before being blinded. I walked off the machine worn road and climbed the closest rock mound, higher and higher. After a few heart stopping stumbles I reached the crest, with eyes still shielded I looked out at the biggest crater I'd ever seen. Well sort of a crater, the center of it was raised. There were earth movers, and other sorts of machinery everywhere.

I was about to dismiss the area as a run of the mill mining site until I saw them. A group of Spilt/Second Power Play choppers. My eyes darted around, scanning the place again. Something I missed? It just looks like a few choppers...

I followed the outside of the plateau again, spotting worn in paths littered with precariously placed machines. It looked like S2 was building another-

"Aye, what have we her'" said a voice from behind me, dripping with a tone I didn't like. I turn slowly until my eye's met the ex-Elite's.

Andre stood below me, shooting me the smuggest look I'd ever seen.

Fuck this. I've only been out 10 fucking minutes.

I kicked as hard as I could at rocks beneath me, sending a small wave of gravel towards Torpedo. Before I even knew it I was down the rock pile and hauling ass back towards the Cyclone.

Scoring a few bonus points for sliding across the hood, I was in my ride and heading towards the skyscrapers I saw before my detour.

As night drew closer, the rocks became more and more unforgiveable. Though, it's worth mentioning Andre's Zonda wasn't really helping either. More power, lighter chassis, in fact the only thing keeping me ahead of that asshole was the fact my car was built to go where other cars shouldn't.

But it was after I plowed through my 3rd fence is when I realized I needed a new plan, a plan that presented itself when I ran across some asphalt.

The Cyclone jerked forward, boosted by the more favorable road surface...surface that would be even better for a Pagani...oh shit.

I squinted as the headlights of Andre's supercar filled my mirrors. Second City was finally in full view, but the advantage had all but gone to the sports car behind me. The series of turn we proceeded to power through only served to close the gap.

"Are you kidding me?" I complained. Just ahead was the city's security gate, keeping drivers in and the paparazzi out. There's no way this car is going through that 10 foot tall, cast iron gate.

Can't go through it, hav'ta go over it...any ramp like rocks? Ramp, ramp, ramp, bingo!

I slammed hard on the brakes, forcing Andre wide and into the dirt. I slide the Cyclone off road, leaving a plume of dust in my wake. While the rock formation I spotted was shaped like a ramp it wasn't pointing toward the high rise walls but instead was perpendicular with it.

But whatever, this can totally work. Is what I tried to convince myself as I shifted into 4th.

My whole body jerked forward as the car ascended the rocks. Higher, higher, over and-

The back tire skimmed the wall sending the Ryback into a single pants wetting barrel roll before landing wheels down on the ground below.

I gasped like a person that was seconds away from drowning, releasing the breathe I didn't know I was holding.

I put the Cyclone in gear and headed further toward my destination. Night was close to falling, neons were on, and people were just walking about, and thankfully paying no mind to my prowling Cyclone.

Except for one of the few people I didn't want, of course. Doesn't bullshit like this always happen?

I could hear all 10 cylinders before I could see the Cobretti, and my pedal was floored just as Maya's Severus careened around the corner behind me.

Pedestrians and vehicles alike whizzed by as I pushed Cyclone faster, harder than it I should have. The brakes locked as I tried to sneak into a tight corner, sending my car sideways for another half a block. With a little downshifting and a bit of curb, the car was back under control, propelling me down a rather narrow alley.

The back end went out wide as I left the alley and reenter on a road that I thankfully recognized. I pushed hard down the streets of Second City, no longer seeking my friends, but a place to hid. Sliding in and out of traffic I-

I swear the screech caused my ears to bleed as a grey blur side swiped my car with prejudice. The front-side impact sliced off my driver side mirror, and sent the Cyclone on stall inducing, 900 degree death spin.

Even with my head still spinning I could make out the distinctive paint job on the 440 Special. A skull and two cross-sledgehammers, the 'Jolly Hammer' as his fans like to call it.

Mason Sharp is the last fucking person I wanna deal with right now.

The wheels on his muscle car spun back to life, sending the armor plated coupe my way again. I slammed on the gas and burned out, pivoting away as the 440 made another pass.

I sped away, leaving The Hammer in my rearview as he tried to make a quick u-turn.

If there is a God, I would like him to make himself known, so he can fucking help me.

...vrrrrrr...

I had to fight a panic braking reflex, as the phone I forgot I possessed started to vibrate. One hand on the wheel I dug, producing my phone after a bit of work.

'Dumbass is Calling' it told me.

I hit the accept call bottom and jammed the phone onto my right ear.

"CARTER!" I screamed.

"KONANI! Where the hell have you been?" Matthew's voice frantically yelled back.

"Long story, I can't see 'em but I'm literary surrounded by bad guys, help would be nice."

"On its way...Tory! Its Konani get up and put some freaking clothes on!"

...er...

"Shut the fuck up, dipshit. This room is so fucking massive I'm not even sure where I put 'em." the voice in the background was muffled, but clearly Tory's.

"Hurry! Shit is actually hitting the fan, you need to call KR!" Carter's voice yelled back.

"Are you fucking serious? Next time you need me to be a fuck'n wheelman RIGHT after get'nyour dick wet, we'll fuck in my goddamn truck okay?" Tory sneered.

...How long was I gone again?

"Konani, you still there?"

"Totally, I didn't hear a thing." Damnit.

"What? Oh, never mind. Take the next right."

I could hear the chassis scrape the ground I broke hard, and turned deep. I was along a road with noticeably less traffic. Giving me enough time to put the phone on speaker and stuffing it the only place it wouldn't slid away. In between these God forsaken boobs.

"Carter talk to me, what are you seeing?"

"The city's camera feeds, I thought finding you would be easier if I requested the feeds to be sent to my laptop. But you were completely off grid."

"Tell me about it. Where am I going anyway?"

"Kind of a secret, but you can't think about that now. Once you pass this intersection, Maya will be back on your six."

Secret? That figures.

The Ryback caught a little air as I went past the crossroads, and sure enough the sound of an enraged Severus was behind me yet again.

"Fork in the road Tenma, try and lose her then double back."

I've got a more permanent idea.

Brakes locked, and E-brake pulled, the force from the abrupt stop nearly threw me into the windshield as I brake checked the fuck out of Maya's Cobretti. Underneath the scream of bending metal I could hear the sharp hiss of a S.A.F.E. deploying. I wasn't sure at first, but thank God that collision was enough.

As this tank of a Ryback peeled out and away from the crippled car, I steered in the direction Carter had suggested.

"That alley on your left, take it."

I obeyed, sliding into the narrow passage, Jezuz this place looks like shit. I powered though keeping the car a moderate speed when something locked.

I grunted more in frustration than in pain as I was jostled about the cabin, completely at the mercy of the car as it ping-ponged about the alley walls, finally coming to a stop.

"Ow." I deadpanned as I kicked open what was left of the driver side door. I clutched the top of the vehicle as I slid out, my feet didn't like staying underneath me at the moment.

"Konani!? Konani, what happened?"

I leaned over an peered at the left rear tire, the brake of which was currently in half and on fire. Ain't that some shit.

I retrieve the phone from in between my cleavage and explained, "Well Carter it would seem I'm walking from here."

"Wow, you seem okay that..."

"Wasn't my car."

"Um okay," he replied unsure of what I meant," errr let me think...you need to get higher."

"Why?"

"Really Konani?"

"Yeah Carter, I'm not a freak of nature like Tommi, I can't just scale a wall whenever I feel like it."

"I don't know, look for a fire escape or something."

Most of these building are props, no one lives here. Why would there be a fire...escape. And of course there's a fire escape right above me.

"Carter, let me call you back."

"Wait, what? Kona-"

With the called ended, I stuffed the phone back in my suit. I released an exasperated huff, as I eyed the ladder that was some 3 feet above me.

Where was Monroe when you needed him?

I looked back down, giving my surrounding a quick scan. Satisfied there was nothing for me to fall and kill myself on should I miss...

Which I just have...damnit.

I sketched my legs and tried again.

Damnit.

God, I'm like right there, how can I jump higher? How would Monroe, Tommi, or even Xingyuag do this?

Wall run.

I took a few steps back and pounced. I left foot landing squarely on brick wall staying secure for about 1/8th of a second before slipping. I flailed to the ground landing painfully on my back.

Yeah that looked a lot easier than I probably should have assumed.

So there I lay, looking up at the fire escape that was no doubt mocking me. The kungfu trio would jump up, Carter would probably give up, Tory would shoot at it, and Bonnie would smile the ladder into oblivion.

What would KR do?

Improvise.

With reluctance I rose to my feet, trudging over to the ruined Ryback I grasped the mangled rim and pulled.

It snapped forcing me back fast enough to keep my arms from being crushed by the falling weight of the Cyclone.

Hopeful this will be enough of a vault for me to get airborne.

And it was.

My shoulder stretched painfully as I hung on the bottom rung. With a sharp inhale I heaved myself up, slowly but surely progressing up the latter. I had my foot make reassuring contact with the first rung when I heard something extremely inconvenient.

I looked back to fire a small fire had formed just about the Cyclone's engine compartment, how the fuck is that even possible? Nothing flammable ruptured, did it?

"I FUCKING HATE THIS DAY." I screamed into the sky before doubling my efforts to ascend the fire escape.

The explosion shook everything, sending shrapnel and fire skyward. I cursed as a sharp piece of metal found its way through my suit and across my forearm. The wound wasn't deep, but it did sting like hell. Enough for me to waste time looking for something to patch it with, which, might I add was in vain.

I gritted my teeth as I ascended the series of latters, the sting of my arm hurt just enough to be really, _really_ annoying.

With one surprising clean vault, I was topside, about 6 stories up. All around the city, street lights were warming up as the sun was moments from dipping below the horizon.

A cool breeze picked up, reminding me that I did still have a few open wounds-

"God damnit, you're hard on to chase."

My head swiveled, catching full sight of Sharp's face before I turned and sprinted. My feet pounded the rooftop as I made for the edge.

"Shit! Don't just stand there! Go!" Mason said, barking orders at someone.

The sound of pursuers did nothing for my exhausted resolve, my feet dug onto the roof's edge as I launched myself off.

It's funny how weightlessness feels same whether you're in a car or free running roof tops...thanks Monroe, I owe you one.

My roll onto the adjacent rooftop was less than graceful as I lost my footing and tumbled. I groaned as I picked myself up, my entire body screaming in protest.

The muffled thump of my pursers landing the same jump spurred me back into a full blown sprint. My vault over the low piping was flawless as I made my way to the roof's end. I hung a sharp right, running parallel to the edge I peered over. That's a long way to my evitable death. I scanned across the current roof again, but found that to be very difficult, night had fallen. With every second I ran, what I was running towards became more indistinguishable.

I need to find a car.

The weightless danced in my stomach as I traversed to another building. An open tool presented itself to as I slowed down and dove. Grabbing two hand fulls of whatever I had blindly snatched at, I rolled to my feet and flung whatever was in my right hand at the closet figure to me.

The masked mercenary successfully evaded the attack but in the process allowed his partner to take a massive torque wrench to the face.

The event barely registered within the first man as he continued towards me. It was all the excuse I need to pivot and continue running, thankfully with only one person chasing me.

With a single pair of large wire cutters still in my hand, I leapt for a nearby fire escape on the adjacent building. The darken environment was beginning to wear on my senses as I stumbled with the landing, mere inches from breaking my nose a brick wall. I was half way up the first ladder when I heard the crash of my assailant landing of the wire flooring of the fire escape.

Christ that guy is fast.

At the top of a building once more I bolted for what I hoped was my salvation: I pole with a long sloped electrical wire leading away from this building and ended where I hoped was at least 2 blocks over, a.k.a. untested zip line.

But I had to get to the building it was on first, a structure that was the same height as the current building I was running atop.

Fuck flat jumping...

...is what I would be thinking if I had another option.

I gritted my teeth and tried to pour what little energy I had left into my sprint as I lined up for what I hoped was my very last jump.

Both feet connected with the edge, planted firm and steady as I leaned forward, launching myself up and away.

My limbs only flailed for a moment before the Monroe styled discipline had me swing my legs forward and brace for impact.

There was an unsettling 'thump' as my stomach slammed into the edge of the adjacent roof ejecting spit and a dibble of blood from my mouth. My arms instinctively clawed at the roof to stop myself from falling to an extremely painful death. An effort that was failing until the wire cutters in my hand dug into the surface.

I screamed and grunted until my bruised and bloodied body was rolled onto the roof. A bit more blood found its way into my mouth as I lay on my back. I craned my neck to see where the thug chasing me had ended up.

The sigh of relief was painful, I watched him struggling to decide if following would end up being a potentially suicidal endeavor.

One thing is for sure, I wasn't going to be around to find out. I rolled to my feet and began my limped trek to the zip line-cable.

I turned back to find he was back tracking to get a running start at the jump, more than my queue to leave. I slung the wire cutters over the cable, grasping a handle in each hand and jumped.

"FUCK." I barked as my sore arms exploded with pain from holding all of my weight. The wind slapped my face a glided faster, over the street and into an alley.

Not wishing to slide against the wall the cable was attached to, I bailed. Falling a much farther distance that I would have liked. The ground was as forgiving as a punch from Tory.

But I couldn't stop, never. Now that I was finally away, distance was all that mattered. It seemed my body had given up trying to get me to stop, knowing that the pain at this point, was probably enough.

It's amazing how the set designers made this place like any other scum hole inner city at night, even with these ridiculous motherfucking fences.

After heaving myself over another wall, I remembered my phone. I plotted down and quickly fished it out of my suit.

"Well isn't that just brilliant." I sighed. The phone had, at some point acquired a massive crack down the center. No amount of wishing or luck was going to turn this thing on.

...

I wanted to cry but couldn't.

I just jumped off my seat and continued at a limp down the dimly light streets of Second City.

Boy, what a shitty season this turned out to be. So we came across an underground car trading ring, that's no reason to ruin my life, is it?

I couldn't even manage a grunt as I tomahawked my broken cellphone as far away as possible, just wishing it would hit something important.

CLANK!

I froze, the sound of my phone echoed with unmistakable song of something hitting the frame of a car.

I inched forward, strolling to see what I hit through the darkness.

The angry voice of an engine started reverberated against the surrounding buildings, the car I hit threw on its lights blinding me.

But it didn't move, only staying idle with its high beams burning my retinas. I took a few steps forward, figuring that if it was one of Tyson's goons, they would have bound and gagged me by now.

About the moment I figured out it was a Cyclone before, it's door opened.

"Konani?" the figured said as it stepped toward me.

I nearly collapsed, the weight being lift off my soul was so liberating it was nauseating. Like I was completely unaware of how much stress I was truly under.

I buried my face into KR's chest.

"Nice to see-" his mouth got out before I stopped it with mine.

Utter desire, carnal warmth, and physical console was all I wanted from the man I was suffocating.

The Ryback's suspension creaked as I forced Raven down onto it; I clawed at his back, feeling for as much of his skin as I could. The rigid shock of my assault melted away from his posture as his hands settled around the small of my back.

"Raven." I uttered with a low growl when we surfaced for breath, but any response he may have had was silenced as my tongue darted back into his mouth. I forced KR back onto the windshield while grasping the back of his head, demanding in some way that his kiss deeper than he already was.

I wanted more, I needed more. An itch was beginning to form in between my thighs...I, I need more...I must...

An involuntary twitch dug my pelvis into his erection, his hand began to snake under my suit, I could taste the sweat forming on his face...

The night became as dark as a raven's wing.


	12. Episode 11: Vertigo Rush

**Episode 11: Vertigo Rush**

**Location: Unmarked Garage **

**Event: Tory**

So warm, whatever I was under, I just didn't want to leave. So calm as well, but the smell was a bit off...

My eyes cracked open revealing that my world had been turned sideways.

Or I'm lying in a bed, which probably makes a bit more sense...aw fuck.

The feeling of another person's arm draped across my body was becoming more apparent by the second. But even in the dim morning light, I could tell it was Raven's.

"Oh man" I moaned, a headache was beginning to punch a hole in my skull. What happened last night? I mean, hell yeah I got KR in bed, but...oh shit I got KR in bed. And we're spooning?

"You fainted." came a tired voice from right behind my head.

I seized up. Hard.

I looked straight ahead trying to focus on some unseen spot on the wall.

"It was probably just fatigue, you were doing a lot of running." Raven continued.

As my grogginess began to fade, I realized that I was indeed _not_ being embraced by KR. He was actually keeping a respectable distance, though that didn't change the fact that we were under the same set of sheets.

I let a twinge of disappointment fly away before speaking again.

"I...um...sorry, about that K'" I squirmed a bit as the events from late night began to play back.

"Trust me, it's no big deal. Though I am surprised at how much you like to scratch." KR chuckled.

Fuck.

"Listen Raven, I -"

He put a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Look Tenma, don't worry about it, I am however gonna have to cut this moment short."

"Wha?"

"None of us are outta dodge yet."

Right, goddamnit.

"We've got about 3 weeks left to hold back Tyson. It should be just enough time for Carter to make his play."

"Yeah ya lost me on that, can't we just make out or something?"

"Tenma" Raven replied sternly.

"Kidding, kidding...sort of. I've obliviously been gone a little while."

"I'll grant you that."

"So Carter's Company is going to sign the Split/Second deal." I stated.

"Yeah, how'd you find out about that?"

"I do watch the news sometimes Raven."

"Ah...right."

"Well, you still gonna be shy about sharing a bed?" I purred as I edge closer to him.

KR let loose a hilariously exasperated sigh before rolling out of the bed. I craned my neck around and found, much to my disproval, that his supple form was covered by a simple t-shirt and boxers.

Man, life is unfair.

As I walked into the main area that was some unmarked garage, I found that said garage was way better than what we we're used to.

It was roughly the same size lot, roomy enough to house 8 cars comfortably. But the quality, the equipment, the lighting, it far surpassed our little home away from home that sat deep within Second City.

It was also currently hosting a few guests. Close to the far end, Tommi and Carter were knee deep into a suspension problem on Tommi's 440. Beyond that was a car that bore a resemblance to a Corvette, but I couldn't be sure since it was covered by a large protective sheet. Towards the middle of the garage sitting on workbench sat Ghost, idling bobbing her head to the stream of tunes being pumped out of her headphones.

Monroe lounged beside her, his face hidden beneath his dreads. Xingyuag sat perched in his lap, presenting her usual intensity even as her tinkered with a custom steering wheel. Monroe's arms lay possessively across the Xingyuag's waist, making their size difference even more apparent.

Curiously, Tory and her Titan were nowhere to be found. Though in the moments it took me to figure that out, I had to fight back a tearful bear hug from Bonnie.

"I was so worried about you!" she sobbed.

"I missed you too Bon'" I said, while completing the embrace.

Unfortunately the smell of grease began to assault my nostrils as the reigning champ of moment killing arrived.

"Tenma!" Carter said, giving me a pat on the shoulder, "how was life on the dark side?"

"It sucked." I replied, easing out of Bonnie's reluctant hug.

"Ya fight any bad guys?" Lyn joked as she joined our little circle.

"Hell no!" I laughed, "Everybody who knows that dickweed Tyson seems to own a gun."

"Yeah, tell me about it." KR complained.

"So what happened?" the junior Elite asked KR

"When I followed the truck that was taking Konani's S.A.F.E., I was this close to getting blasted." KR exclaimed while pinching the air with his fingers.

"This is the only thing we could retrieve." Bonnie added, handing me a black box.

The weighted package sent a massive chill down my spine. It was little dusty and worn already, but the box was unmistakable.

It was the case for my Colt.

My mind began to whirl with a million thoughts as once. KR had almost gotten shot pursuing me right. Yet here was handgun gifted to me by none other than Tyson. The weapon that they said they picked up while following me. The gun that I DEFINITLY didn't have in the car with me during the event.

I had been driving for Tyson and avoiding my friends for almost a week, not once has this thing been anywhere near me...

"Have you guys opened this at all?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, figured it was yours so no one wanted to open it." Bonnie asked.

I clawed the box open and removed the polished steel, a few gasped as everyone took a step back. The container twirled in my hands as I frantically searched for what I hoped wasn't there.

"Ah, Konani-" KR started

"Yeah I know, I'm holding a gun. It ain't loaded..." I replied without looking up. At that point my query had been answered, attached to the bottom was a the design of a chip for what I assumed was solely meant for tracking.

Motherfucker, did Trel let me...no...

"When did you guys find this box?" I quickly asked.

When no answered me immediately.

"Seriously guys!" I barked.

"Four days ago." KR replied taking the weapon from my hand in one smooth motion, proceeding to examine it for himself.

That lying little fuck, Tyson planted it hoping I'd somehow take it back to base camp. He didn't count on me not leaving it in the car. A stupid plan that back fired when I, a. wouldn't carry the gun with me and, b. didn't try to seek out my friends. When he realized this he tried to plant it on KR, but broke the transmitter, unknowingly, in the process.

Trel's concern was genuine otherwise he would have let me escape sooner, but Tyson...he probably had no intention of keeping any deal I made.

What a douchebag.

Why the hell should I have believed him anyway?

"Hey, why is-"

Within in that moment, I'm not sure who was asking the question. Within that moment, I'm sure the only thing on my mind, and everyone else's for that matter was a Ryback Titan spinning into the garage. It took two doors and a toolbox along for the ride before a brick wall halted its journey.

Time resumed normal flow as I gagged on the dust left in the crash's wake.

"COCKSUCKERS!" Tory screamed, her handgun barked causing everyone to duck again.

"Tory! what the hell is-?" KR yelled before the screech of tires stopped him.

An F-250 propped up on huge off-road tires squealed to a stop about half way in our garage. A stout yet muscular man hopped from the truck bed onto the hood, he held some sort of machine gun in his right hand.

"Damn, I woulda' charged more If I'd known you'd be this much trouble." the man laughed.

The driver side door to the Titan fell to ground as Tory stumbled out.

"Well joke's on you now motherfucker." Tory coughed, she was struggling to keep even a hand over the large wound on her leg.

"How's that girly?" the hit man snarled, aiming down the sights of his weapon.

But Tory was at her rope's end, she gaged out a bit of blood and fell to onto her good knee.

I think I've sat here scared long enough, I slammed the magazine into the Colt and tossed it KR who immediat released the safety and took aim.

"Welcome to the garage, asshole." Tory laughed before Raven fired.

The bullets tear through his arm forcing the rifle out of hand.

"What the fuc-!" is all he got out before Xingyuag left her cover, vaulting over a car she promptly connected her knee with the gunner's throat.

"Monty!" the truck's driver yelled in desperation.

Though to everyone's surprise, Ghost apparently wanted a little action. There was a horrifing sound of metal tearing as she plunged her artificial arm through the pick-up truck's hood and into the engine block.

For hot second "Holy shit." was only sound heard as the Elite held her warrior like pose. The instant she retracted her arm the vehicle burst into flames. The Korean driver fell backward off the hood, her prosthetic screaming bloody murder as it's small vents glowed trying to dispel the heat.

I never noticed the engine start as Evans kicked the Centaur in reverse, slamming the pick-up. It skidded back several yards before catching something and flipping sideways.

Everyone froze, as if expecting the downed truck to do something outrageous. It instead was handed the rest of the Colt's clip.

A small flame seeped out of the hood as the driver began to frantically limp away, only to be engulfed in the fiery blast moments later.

Why is it that death is so...

"Hey, douchebags, I'd like to go a hospital now!" Troy barked.

And just like that, it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Auxiliary Junkyard <strong>

**Event: Monroe, Xingyuag**

A flash of sparks shot from my Severus's bodywork for the umpteenth time this run as I followed the tail lights of a red FX350.

"Is this really necessary?" I complained.

But before anyone could answer, the Hanzo wobbled from an intentional lock up. Its Oriental driver pitched the car sideways out of the alley, flames spewing from the exhaust.

I could barely match Xingyuag's move as my car once again clipped wall as I entered the road. My eyes flashed to my mirrors just into to see 600 houses of Cobretti...or I guess 600 centaurs barreled sideways out of the alleyway.

We been driving tandem like this for about 20 minutes now, drifting in and around the tightest fucking back roads and alleys this fake city had to offer. I barely had time to catch my breath before we were sliding in between two building again.

"Does this "other" scrapyard even exist or are we just driving for the hell of it?" I griped.

"Ai, you're bitchy today, hm?" Ying laughed.

I only groaned in response.

It was only moments later that we came to small opening, the auxiliary junkyard. Why an auxiliary? Don't know, don't care. It was the only option I had at this moment. 'Cause it's clearly a coincidence that all Severus production has been suspended.

There was very little space to park 3 cars but we found a way regardless, the sun light drilled into my eyes as I stepped out of my Cobretti.

We climbed over mounts of scrap and rusted car bodies for a several minutes, scanning the wreckage. The yard was nowhere near as colossal as the primary S/S junkyard but it was still an impressive size. There were even a few helicopter parts lying here and there, to which I thought about an impossible engine swap for only a spilt second, I swear.

"Evans, boost me" Xingyuag commands after 10 minutes of fruitless searching.

"Ugh, I don't think that's a good idea." Monroe hesitantly replied.

"It's fine, do it or I do it myself." Ying glared back her towering boyfriend.

"But we don't know how stable these-" Monroe started before his partially outstretched arm was vaulted off of. Within seconds Xingyuag was gone, taking part in her own search for anything that looked like a Severus.

"Gee, I'm sure glad I'm not whipped by an angry Chinese woman." I scoffed.

Evans released a defeated sigh before lumbering onward. We pushed forward searching for anything that vaguely resembled a Cobretti until I came upon exactly what we were looking for.

"Gah." Monroe gasped as I started the 6 and half foot climb up his back.

"Really? Am I just everyone's favorite climbing tree?" he complained in that low voice that bore no malice.

"Well yeah, you're tall, warm, and submissive." I huffed has I heaved myself past his shoulders.

"I just wish people would ask." Monroe sighed.

"Why are you complaining anyway? I know people how'd kill to have cute girls climbing them."

"You don't scale anyone else Konani."

"How do you know?"

"You'd probably be better at it." he replied just in time for me to slip. He caught me in his arms, and wasted no time putting me on his shoulders.

"What did you see anyway?" Monroe asked, heading towards where he thought I saw something.

I yanked at his dreads indicating a slight change in direction, then pointed.

"Up there, you see that drive shaft?"

"Oh yeah, hold on." Monroe steadied himself as I began to dig. The further I when the more I found. Not just Severus stuff, Nero, 435's, Slipstream; this whole heap was nothing but Cobrettis, hell yeah.

Only a part way through my excavation I found something of extreme importance, an almost new brake caliper. In fact the brake rotor it was still stuck to looked almost new as well, but first things first. This entire wheel was gonna have to go if I wanted that part.

I snaked my hand behind the rim to see if it would budge the easy way, but before I could pulled some landed above us.

"Xingyuag" Monroe said without even looking up. The world sort of flew in all sorts of directions as I was pulled from my perch and placed on the ground.

"Good'day" Andre said as my vision was filled, once again, with firearms.

"Motherfucker! If I ever get out of this city, I never wanna see another gun for as long as I live!" I screamed at no one in particular.

"That makes two of us." said a voice I very clearly recognized.

"So this is where you guys where headed." Tommi growled while climbing down from her hiding spot.

Mason looked infuriated as he put away his pistol, Trel and Andre followed suit. With Lyn here no shots would be fired.

"Konani..." Trel started.

"Save it Rigg." I fired backed.

The Elite's face was stern as I walked up to him, much to everyone else's horror. Trel met me half way as I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

"So that's it huh?" I spoke, my eye's never leaving his.

"Yeah Konani, this is just how the cards were dealt this round."

"The hell are you doin' Money?" Mason barked.

But not another sound was uttered as Trel and I continued to stare each other down. The seconds ticked by as I stood fast, gathering my words. I was just about to open my mouth when he decided to speak for me.

"Tyson, he made this something different. Something between you and him..." the ebony Elite took a large breath before starting again. "Same as last time, I'm not going to get in your way."

"Fuck, Trel! That was you mate?" Andre asked in bewilderment.

"Good, because I'm going to handle Tyson in a way he'll understand, not like this," I groped my own breast, "but like this." I jingled the keys to my car in front of Trel's face.

"Good to know, but I can't do the same for them." Rigg answered.

I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder and pulled me aside.

"That won't be problem, Trel." Xingyuag snarled, but with a frightening smile across her face.

Trel's eyes widen, he knew of the Ying, what she was capable of. His side step was panicked but solid as a left hook was launched. Xingyuag never missed a beat, she swiveled and contorted, connecting a heel with the side of the Elite's face.

All hell broke loose.

I had to stop myself from watching was looked like a scene torn from a new age kung fu movie were no one had a set style.

"KONANI!" Trel shouted barely missing a lethal elbow from Monroe

"LEAVE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Dead Man's Peak<strong>

** Event: KR**

It's astounding how the first time I actually want to ride out here it decides to snows. And when I mean astounding, I mean bullshit.

This iced over roads were merciless, how does KR make it seem so easy?

The rear of the Cyclone taunted me as it slid through corner after corner effortlessly. No slip ups, no over correcting, it was infuriating.

Unfortunately I had no time to initiate some sort of immature revenge, as the next corner dropped us right on our destination. Dead Man's Peak.

"Wow, even with a slow snow fall this place still gives me the creeps." Raven's voice spouted from within my helmet.

"Amen." I replied.

"Okay so, explain to me what were doing again?"

"I want to see if the MK1 can move other cars." I answered like it had been the 100th time he'd asked.

"So we came to Dead Man's, this place has more cliff sides than Canyon."

"HEY, I was trying to think of something a little further off the grid."

I could hear KR rolling his eyes.

Blackened, muddy snow kicked up as KR sped away, my Severus in hot pursuit. We took lazy lines around each corner as we navigated the track.

It felt kind of odd, no Power Plays exploding, no frantic shoving for position. Just flurries everywhere and the symphonic roar of high revving engines.

I weaved in and out of KR's draft, nudging my car's nose into his sights every chance I could. We switched places every so often during our mock race, always kicking up as much slush as we could when we passed.

"Alright let's see what the limit of the MK is." KR said as we dove into the first cave for the fourth time.

"On the back straight?" I asked, giving the gadget Carter had managed to get his hands on a quick pat.

"Yeah, let's take it a step at a time until we know for sure." he replied as his Cyclone ceased it's playful sliding.

We roared side by side on the track, making sure to stay a little closer to the wall this time.

"Alright Kona-" there was a clap of thunder.

The Ryback slammed into me as it careened out of control.

Another clap of thunder.

My windshield exploded, blinding me. I panicked, locking my brakes. I trying to let my adrenaline surge, something, anything to give me the sight beyond what I could typically see. But everything was happening so fast...too fast.

"ARRRRGHH!" I screamed as my Severus spun and stalled.

My stomach shot into my throat as everything went black.

'S.A.F.E Error, S.A.F.E Error, S.A.F.E Error.' My eyes fluttered open to my helmet's HUD flashing bright yellow. 'S.A.F.E Error, S.A.F.E Error.'

Yeah no kidding. I groaned, what the hell happened?

I was too sore to react as I heard footsteps stomp around to my door. They yanked the door open with prejudice, wasting no time undoing my buckles and pulling me out by my shoulder.

Something jerked my helmet off and pressed something to my lips.

Now I'm awake.

"No hard feelings girl, but if you were that easy to kill I'd done it ages ago."

TYSON.

I reeled, but my world was spinning again as he threw me to the ground. Something metallic hit my chest causing me to wheeze.

"Ah, ah, don't move or I'll blow your head off." Tyson snarled, "I gotta go check on someone."

KR.

"Stay away from him you bastard!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet.

I got two steps in before the girth of my neck was inside his a hand.

Gaging, he slammed me back to the ground.

"Ya know I'm not too happy with you right now 'ither, I mean really, running away?" he scoffed.

"Fuck you." I spat.

The bastard only rolled his, he gripped my hair and pulled. My head light up as I screamed in pain, he grumbled as he dragged me toward the upside down Cyclone.

"See look, this asshole looks fine to me." Blitz laughed, his retarded maniacal laugh.

I could only watch as Raven crawled from out of the car, blood trickling from his head. He dragged himself out, struggling to pick himself up, he leaning against his overturned car.

Tyson sucking in a large breath, "I've been waiting a long time for this Kamau."

I cringed as the rifle landed on my legs.

Tyson lunged, his strike was wide and fast but KR slid away just in time moving into a wobbly boxing stance.

Tyson pressed on like a rabid animal, bent completely and totally on killing Raven with only his bare hands.

I pulled the Barrett off my legs, its clip fell out in the process. Empty. Of course it's empty, why would Tyson give me a loaded weapon.

There was sickening smack as I turned to see KR reeling from another punch. I have to do something, I can't let this keep going. I need something, anything...

I nearly threw up as I stood but I pressed on, grasping the .50 caliber by the rifle by the barrel I tossed it as close to the cliff side of the race track as I could.

Then slowly by surely I limped back toward the one weapon I had, perhaps the best weapon you could give anyone like me.

Once, twice, three times, the Severus cranked on.

Tyson stopped mid-swing, letting KR get one good punch to the stomach. But Tyson shook it off and tackled Raven to the ground.

I threw the Cobretti in first and move toward the brawl. I barely had time to swerve as Tyson produced a hand gun, firing it blindly in my direction.

My car slid to a stop on the other side of them. Tyson let a primal growl as his gun emptied.

"KR!" I yelled through my broken windshield, the MK1 only hummed for a brief moment before sending a cascading wave on orange ripples toward them.

They both flew along with enormous amount of snow and ice across the track. But Tyson had grabbed KR just before the blast rendering my efforts fruitless.

"SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE HUH, TENMA!" Tyson screamed at me.

I flipped my car in reverse just as the deranged Elite reloaded his gun. The bullets screamed by as I ducked slamming the pedal down.

But it sounded like he only got a few shots off, I stopped.

"Tenma..." Tyson said as I peered up to why he stopped.

His gun was turned towards KR, but something else was in his other hand.

"We coulda' been something girl. Maybe next time if won't have to be like this."

The gun flashed, and I screamed, I screamed the only thing that's been on my mind, probably since I got to this stupid city.

"RAVEN!"

KR belted out his own scream of pain as his coiled up, seizing his leg.

Tyson missed?

It started in low, I didn't know because the lights and sirens weren't going. The mountain face at the end of the straight exploded, the level two Power Play had been detonated.

Tyson only stood there laughing, his arms thrown wide...just laughing.

Raven...

"SHIT!" I screamed as a bullet tore across my arm. I ducked as another volley of them peppered my car. GODDAMNIT, STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP...

I peered over dash when the firing abruptly stopped again.

What the fuck? Where'd Tyson go?

"Raven!"

As soon as I put the Severus in gear my vision went white as snow flooded into the cockpit. I could feel an explosive clap of air as my hands forced the MK1 to keep my car on the track without my consent.

Fulh..acck...cantf...breathe...BOOM.

I gasped a breath of fresh air as the next MK1 blast was directed back at the car forcing most of the snow and debris out.

My heart stopped when I saw the track.

No Cyclone.

No Raven.

"Nonono." I cried as I struggled to get out of the vehicle.

I sprinted to the edge of the track nearly slipping off.

"RAAAVEN!"

I was only answered by howl of icy wind and snow pelted my face. Snow I could no longer feel. I stared blankly into the abyss below me, as if something miraculous would happen.

But it never does, and it never will.

The ground hit my face I as I fell to track...I curled my knees up to chest and sobbed.

I was the only I could do...that all can fucking do when I've lost...is runaway and cry. There was nothing to complain about, nothing to remember or reminisce. No inner monologue about how I just wanted to play Split/Second with no confrontation. Couldn't blame Tory, or Bonnie, or Monroe, or some random Elite, or KR...NO, we will never blame Raven. This wasn't the fault of another racing team. I can't blame anyone but Tyson.

Tyson.

Tyson's finally done it. He's won. Tory's in the hospital, Monroe and Xingyuag are injured out for the season. Carter's company had to wait 2 more weeks for any deals to be signed.

That's it...KR's dead, nothing will bring him back...the only person I may have lo...he's gone, he's gone, he's gone.

What's left for me? What would I even do from here, I put most of cards on the stupid game. And I lost, I...I don't what else to do...why even move.

I should just lay here, let the hyperthermia kill me. Why move? It's the end of this story...no fuck you guys, it's the end of this fan fiction.

The game is OVER, the season is done, the players have quit.

I'll gladly lay and wait, wait to for me to freeze to death next to KR...what really is there left to do, what else could I possibly-

"Get even."

I nearly choked on a mouthful of snow, and then flailed idiotically for a moment before sitting up. I rubbed the dirt from my eyes and squinted.

Something was sitting on a car, so I rubbed my eyes again when the image didn't clear.

"What?"

"You heard me Konani, get even." It was Bonnie.

"Yeah Bonnie, I just can't believe where the advice is coming from. And where the fuck did you get that?" I replied gesturing at the car the she was sitting on. It bore a striking resemblance to a Corvette.

"Oh this? This is a Ryback Javelin, far as I'm aware it's the only one in existence."

I plopped back into the snow.

"Go away." I whined.

"Well there's that trademark maturity." Bonnie laughed.

"Shut up."

"Konani, look I'm not even going to begin to try and relate what you're going through, but I do know what it's like to lose a fellow driver." she told me sternly.

Yeah, cause you should be fucking crying too.

"Yeah...what happened with that?"

"I was coaching a team, a husband and wife. They...they were trying a pass damaged car on fast corner. When, I forget which one, they knew they had cut it too wide...one tried to save the other but it was too late. They both hit the wall."

I didn't dare say word, as Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye.

"One died first on the operating table...the other...it was the husband, I remember. What he told me was that it wasn't my fault, he wanted to reassure me that it wasn't my fault. He told that is was okay, that she didn't blame me either."

I couldn't hold my tongue, "You were the coach, how would have been you-"

"Daddy told me that it was okay."

...

"That they went out doing what they loved, I'd didn't matter that I was on the track, in that car..."

I didn't hear the rest, and I didn't want to. I stopped her with the biggest hug I could manage.

I cried, she cried, we both cried. We both sat on her ridiculous rare car and cried. We cried for those we lost, those we loved, we cried until our bodies refused to produce tears.

After some time she pulled me off.

"Look Konani, I'm not telling to go and waste Tyson. I WILL stop you if comes to that."

"Then what-"

"Konani." she cut me off, "I can't give you answer, there's a lot of thing here I don't know, Tyson is doing, saying, and claiming different things. If it were my choice I would ship you out right now. But it's not my choice, it's yours."

"What am I supposed to do then Bonnie?"

"I don't know, but I know exactly how you can find out." she pointed to my snow logged Severus.

"You are gonna clean out the car and drive."

"Huh?"

"Konani, look at me." she grabbed the sides on my head, directing my eyes straight into hers.

"I've never seen a driver like you, your ability is beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Um, thanks?"

"I also know there hasn't been a problem here that you haven't been able to solve behind the wheel of a car."

"You really think that's all it takes?"

"Honey, I know that's all it takes. All you need to do is drive and I know the answer will come to you."

"That easy huh?"

"You need to start driving for you again Konani, why else do you think people started playing Split/Second? It's certainly not because they thought they'd be good at it, it's because they thought it'd be fun."


	13. Episode 12: Season Finale

**Episode 12: Season Finale**

**Event: Elite Race **

**Location: Quarry**

This the final race of the Split/Second Season Championship, the Elite Drivers and 6 other finalists stand between me and victory. This will be my toughest race yet, but the goal has never been more simple: Win Split/Second.

The "go" signal never show mercy, never shows hesitance, especially to those who dump the cultch close to redline.

My Severus dug into the ground below, not budging for an entire 2 seconds until the tires bit at something. Lucky my car's immense acceleration can more than make up for my short comings.

My Cobretti rolled past Bonnie, and what I can only guess is the city's last known Ryback Angel like they were standing still.

I felt the familiar rumble of an upshift as the used differential pitched my car early into easy first corner. The supercharged growl of the Javelin was teeth shattering as it assumed it's natural position behind me: sideways.

I broke left through the spilt, and purposely locked my brakes into the turn as I scraped the paint off Marvin's Ryback entering the corner.

Out of the right hairpin, the distinction of friendly Elites and aggressive Elites were shown as the Power Play safeties flew off.

Vixen's S510 had been well introduced to a wall as I drifted by, she was down but by no means out.

My V10 redlined as I down shifted barely avoiding Torpedo's Corbretti as it recovered from the silo Play.

"Shit". The train Play hadn't been blown.

"Do it know Konani!" Bonnie instructed.

I instinctively veered left as the Train exploded with a deafening roar, it shook the ground as it landed.

I held my breath as I slipped in between the crevasse, the brief instant when the train pops back in the air, it's just big enough for a low profile car to squeeze through.

But I took no chances as the MK1 gave me a little shunt through the opening. Flames spat from my rear as I shifted just a little late.

But just as quick, I was on the brakes again having missed my chance for the shortcut. I grumbled as I slide around the bend, taking the long way.

I blindly activated the crane Power Play ahead; it's success irrelevant as I flew past it. I dove deep in the next right hander.

The adrenaline reprimanded me as it began to shift my car wider than I wanted. Unfortunately I don't have time for any self-perseverating bullshit today. I willed it, I let the unconsented slowdown in. I needed it today more than anything, but today I needed it to work for me.

And I'll be damned if anyone wanted to put their say in the matter, even you babe.

I board sided Mason Sharp's Brawler, spinning us into the left part of the split. The MK hummed as I used it to rotate me the rest of the way, blowing past the cranes as they began setting up another rock Play.

I peered into my rear view to see a not so friendly tap from Bonnie push The Hammer off the edge.

As I drifted into the next aggressive series of corners I spotted an infuriated Ghost spurring me on as I drove by, her car having caught the business end of the rock wall Power Play.

My chassis complained I swerved through the s-turn, missing the apex around the pile driver play. Orange air washed over my Severus I exploited the MK1 to regain my momentum. I was half way past the track's last spilt when I hear the Javelin on my 6 again.

We drafted into the last corner where Bonnie easily slid in beside me, crossing the line with me.

"Keep cool, 3 left." Bonnie said.

"I know Bon'"

I kept the inside line coming into the turn one, slipping ahead. But with Live Wire clear in my sights, the entire track began shake. With a thunderous scream that could no doubt be heard for miles, the Quarry's bucket-wheel excavator roared to life. Switching the route and obliterating anything stupid enough to be in its way.

The GT12 stayed stable through the corner as I followed Live Wire into the turn. I closed the gap as we dove into the s-turn, giving the vehicle ahead a little tap while activating the shovel Plays.

The blue lights flashed as the GT12's spoilers went near vertical, as the Elite was barely able to keep himself out of a brutal collision.

I threaded through the diggers just as they were activated, the last bucket clipping my back end. But with a little MK assistance, I straightened out before the jump.

My hands nearly fumbled over the wheel as I immediately pulled a hard left to avoid the crane as is slid across the track. The Severus let me know how it felt about that as my rear wheels kicked wide, sliding me against the wall. I cringed as the paint splintered off my car.

With the my Cobretti back in gear I pushed forward on the right side of the split, cutting back to the left in order to hit the apex of next corner.

I caught a glimpse Brawn's 440 as it slid around the sharp left hander, but that's all I got as something threw itself into my rear fender. My ear pricked at the resonance of an identical, I looked up and caught a mirror full of white Severus.

Good ole' Maya Strong, still always in wrong place at the wrong time.

"Bon'?" I called.

"At the next Play." she answered.

As soon as we were out of the sloping turns I slammed the brakes and veered away from Maya, who powered into the turn.

The pile driver fell with tremendous force as Bonnie hit the Play, enough to move the very ground we drove. The shockwaves caused Maya's Severus to skid wide.

The breakaway guard rails would have slowed her down enough to recover had Bonnie not sideswiped the shit out or her car.

I could almost hear Maya's curses as her Cobertti tumbled off the cliff.

With a trembling gear shift the Javelin pulled ahead, beckoning me to follow it through the tracks faster but more dangerous left fork. Fortunately we flew through unharmed.

At last corner, Brawn's 440 made bold outside pass on Marvin's Vulcan, they made contact allowing Bonnie and I to close the gap.

I poked my car's nose out of the Javelin's slipstream just as the track shook again. The saw of the colossal earth mover fell to earth, blocking the track and completing Quarry's last Route Switch.

The dust seemed to ignite as the crane Power Play slid in front of us, bending all of our cars out of shape as we flew over the jump.

Blue streams of fire spewed from the corners of Brawn's 440 as he activated his upgrade mid-flight. The Elite car dropped like a rock crumpling the front of Marvin's car in the process. They both impacted the ground behind us with enough grunt to flip the 440 on its back.

"Go get 'em girl." a static filled voice filled my helmet. I didn't need your help Brawn...

My Severus struggled to swing through the chicane trying to follow Bonnie's effortless drifts. We had barreled past the motionless shovel and digger plays and over the jump before I locked on with the only reason I was here.

Blitz's 440 Special power slid into the left hand corner ahead while Rigg and Andre worked to box Raptor out.

I dove deep into the inside of the corner, sling shoting past Bonnie and stepping the Severus out wide through the exit. The boulders fell to the track as tanker play exploded. The double tapped Plays stalled Tyson's 440 and clipped Torpedo's 530 GTS into the wall.

My engines growled from the downshift as I pulled into the Goliath's obstructive slipstream. He blocked me every step of the way as we left the sharp left turn as flowed through the s-turns.

Rigg broke early into the next turn forcing me wide and far too close to the track's edge. Thankfully no one hit the Power Play as I brought my car in front of Rigg's. I tucked into Raptor's draft as we went into the right fork.

OH fuck.

The explosive Play Rigg activated fell right in front of Raptor, it was like a being hit by a Goliath itself. Both our cars collided with the wall letting the enemy Elite blow past.

But Raptor apparently wasn't having any of that, the S510's rear boosters ignited blinding me for a moment before leaving me in the dust.

Before I even had my car in gear, the gap between Raptor and Rigg was gone. But the German Elite let off as the last second as Vixen exited the faster part of the circuit, she slipped in between the two and broadsided the right side of the massive truck. It was a performance that only two people who know each other that well could accomplish. As soon as Vixen's car made contact the pile driver Play dropped. The shockwave shoved them wide as Raptor unloaded another rocket assisted burst, broadsiding the Vixen's S510.

The Goliath popped one wheel of the cliff side but instead of continuing off, it impacted the solid barrier. The truck seemed to scream as it burst into flames, ejecting the S.A.F.E. in the process.

As I drifted by, Raptor and Vixen just sat there, neither bothering to restart their cars right away.

Last lap.

Tyson will not leave this track in that car, so help me God I'm gonna make sure none of his limps are intact either.

The back end of my car stepped out as I floored the pedal out of the corner.

"Oh hell yeah, you and me Konani!" Blitz laughed, I furiously tried to switch my radio channels, but he was on every single one.

Fuck it. I used the MK1 to fling me over the jump, landing wonderfully close to Tyson's bumper.

"Oh yes." he scoffed. His 440 broke early into the chicane, slamming me as we entered. I blindly tapped my wheel's level one Play button causing the shovels to move downward. I swerved sharp left, barely avoiding the obstacles as they swung by.

I forced a wall of air into Blitz's 440 as we passed the digger Power Plays, his car wobbled forcing him to rethink activating the Plays. He instead took the opportunity to use his Black Rock legal advantage.

In my mirrors I could see the supercharger intake peek out from vents on the hood of the 440 as they folded back. The car lurched forward pulling beside me as we flew over the jump. I activated the crane Play ahead, but as soon as we touched down, the 440 found a gear it never had. It sped forward and around the crane leaving me to slow down in order to dodge.

I popped the explosive Power Play at the entrance to the next corner, but the Brawn's jet based upgrade kept Blitz's 440 planted to the ground.

Damnit, if I wasn't sure then, I am now.

"He does have other parts." Bonnie exclaimed, voicing my thoughts. Her Javelin drifted in behind me as we exited the right hander.

Bonnie...

I activated the falling boulder Plays far too late to tag Tyson as I sent I large ripple through my draft.

"KONANI-!" was all I heard as Bonnie's Javelin failed to avoid the last boulder.

I'm sorry Bonnie, but I can't have you getting in my way now...

"Whoa, cold shit Tenma." Tyson laughed.

But I sort of tuned it out; I lunged deep into the next turn hitting the apex beautifully. My car flew into the next turn at speed, kicking the back end out a little too wide, but just enough to fill my Power bar back up.

I ignored the first pile driver play as I slid through the corner, closing on the 440.

"Shit." I growl as Tyson broke left at the last possible moment into the fork.

Well, not when I wanted to try this but, what do I really have to lose now?

The MK1 pulled me forward as I went broke for the left split, then I jerk the wheel left again. My Cobretti flew through the opening and off the track.

Of all the jumps, ramps, and kickers I've ever taken in this city, this is the only blind one. I spotted it when I first saw the track, an unmarked jump, a daring way to chop off time going the long way.

"The fuck?" Tyson shouted as my car landed behind his with a loud dismount.

"Think that'll be that huh, bitch?" he snarled, his trademark frat boy charm all but gone.

"Why yes, I do."

This is it, last turn. This...this is gonna happen right here, right now. So how 'bout it, one more move babe?

The engine revved without me having to do anything.

Thanks babe, two seasons and still the most kick ass car in the world.

I kept the car flat through short left hand flick before lining up for the last corner; my hand hovered over my wheel's blue button as I let the adrenaline sink in for the last time.

The vibration of the suspension as it began to slide over an uneven surface. The smell of aqueous exhaust as Tyson's car down shifted for the turn. The sound of the V10 behind me, answering the call in the only way it knows how, in glorious 650 horse power sequence.

My foot never neared the brake as I approached the Tyson, I could see the threads of his tires as they distorted from the weight of the car.

I activated the Power Play sending shockwaves through the track, the vents to the weight inducing turbo fans of the 440 began to open at the same moment I manually closed the spoiler on my own car.

Using the force of the shock wave I plowed into Blitz's car side long. The paneling on our cars rippled, ripping away paint while the glass from our widows shattered.

Tyson reaction was one of surprise and rage as our vehicles were forced closer to the cliff's edge. I kept the pedal floored; trying to press every force I had to put us off the track.

And then weightlessness...like water over rock, our car's slipped off the edge.

"What the fuck Tenma? Put us both over the edge!? Tyson screamed at me in fury, a little warning light from the MK did the same.

"No Tyson, it's happens when you deprive S.A.F.E. of nitrogen." I replied back as I activated the MK1 for the last time, voiding the area around my Severus of air.

I'm not sure what Tyson said after that, or even if his said anything at all. Would he have been able to say anything at all? I don't know, but I hope he didn't.

Because after all that's happen this season, I just really wanted the last fucking laugh for once. As cliché as that sounds, and I don't want that laugh from anyone, I mean ANYONE but me.

I'm Konani Tenma and I'm a veteran of Split Second. It can rain barrels, dump trucks, airplanes, Elites, relationship problems, ninjas, cars, rocks, and whatever the fuck you can think of. Whether it be a championship win or a blaze of glory, this girl it gonna go out the way any of you people would, behind the wheel, doing what you love. 'cause let's face it, Spilt/Second is just another excuse for people like use to do what nature intended: drift, draft, slide, jump, pass, scrap, brake, race.

Drive.


End file.
